Han Rei
by SamuraiSirius
Summary: [CoWritten with Crimson Ninja] YYH and Danny Phantom Crossover! The Spirit Detective and The HalfGhost Kid join forces to fight a new evil being. But they better hurry as she is gaining help from others and her real identity remains a mystery...
1. Welcome To Japan

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of a joint fic I am doing with The Crimson Ninja. Along with it being a joint fic it is also a Danny Phantom/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover! Now this relates to the title "Han Rei" which is Japanese and means "Half Ghost" so if any of you know the DP universe will get the story behind that…though YYH fans will understand the 'rei' part as it is also a theme in YYH. These stories fit so well together that Crimson Ninja and I decided it would be cool to bring them together in a new fic! So for your reading pleasure we present to you "Han Rei!"

**Han Rei**

_By Crimson Ninja and SiriusAboutMarauders_

_A Danny Phantom/Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover_

* * *

((Amity National Airport, Amity)) 

Danny couldn't believe his luck, he was ACTULLY going to Japan as a foreign exchange student. What was even better was that Tucker had gotten accepted as well. True they wouldn't be living in the same house but it seems they would both go to the same school, Sarayashiki Jr. High. Danny had also found out he would have to wear a uniform but he was okay because he was going to Japan.

"Now Danny are you sure you have everything," Mattie Fenton asked. Danny smiled; he would miss seeing his mom worrying about him everyday. Well at least he wouldn't have her yelling at him for being late because of certain things he had to do.

"Yeah I think I've got everything," he said with a smile.

Jack Fenton, Danny's very large father stepped forward, he pulled Danny aside, "Now Danny…I understand that Japan is home to some ancient ghosts. I want you to take this with you…use it well," Jack said shoving a large black gym bag into Danny's arms.

Danny laughed uneasily, "Uhm…Dad how am I supposed to get this through customs?"

Jack patted Danny on the back, "Its all taken care of son…it's all taken care of. Now I've got the restof theFenton spectral catching equipment in the car so-"

"Dad! I think I saw a, uhm, eh, Gremlin! Yeah, a Gremlin on the side of the wing of that airplane!"Jaz, Danny's genius and skeptical sister,cried pointing to an airplane parked nearby a window.

Jack spun around, "I knew Gremlins were stalking the airport!" He pulled out two large cans of unlabled spray, "Good thing I have my Fenton Gremlin Spray!" Jack took off running through the terminal leading to the aforementioned plane.

A flight attendant standing nearby sighs, "Oh great, call security. That weirdo who blew up the vending machine because he thought it was haunted is back" An officer standing nearby heard her and pulled out his walkie-talkie, "On it."

"Attention passengers, we are now boarding Flight-242 Amity to San Francisco, all passengers report to Gate 14," the intercom called.

"Uhm...bye mom...bye Jaz. And thanks for that."

Jaz winked at him, "No problem. I wouldn't want people abroad to think our family is crazy."

"Now you stay in touch Danny," Mattie said with tears in her eyes, "I better go get your father before he decides to start a riot again..."

Jaz laughed uneasily, "Be good Danny."

Danny nodded, "I will," he turned to leave and ran straight into the back of Dash Baxter, star quarterback of Casper High's football team. Dash turned around, "Well, well if it isn't Fentino," Dash said, his fists balling up.

Danny gulped, "Uhm…hey Dash…what are…what are you doing here?"

Dash smirked, "I got a scholarship to play football over in Japan. Not that it's any of your business Fenton," Dash said pushing Danny to the ground and then walking away, lifting his suitcases easily and heading towards gate 14."

"Need help Danny?"

Danny looked up to find Tucker Foley standing over him. Danny grabbed Tucker's hand and pulled himself up, "Thanks."

"Well it seems we can't get rid of Dash so easily, hope he isn't going to Sarayasheke Jr. High," Tucker said.

"I think you pronounced it wrong Tuck."

"Last call for passengers boarding Flight-242."

"Crap! Come on Tucker we have to go," Danny shouted and slinging the tote bag over his shoulder started running to gate 14. As Danny boarded the plane he could see his mother and sister waving goodbye and his dad being carried off by security.

Outside the window a ghostly vulture watched Danny run towards the gate. It then turned and flew off.

((Master's Manor, Wisconsin))

Vlad Masters leaned back in his tall back leather chair. He looked up as a giant green vulture flew in. "He's leaving boss…heading to Japan," the vulture said.

Vlad smiled; with Danny gone the city would be virtually unprotected. However another part of Vlad was disappointed. He liked to keep tabs on the boy…he would need to get someone over to Japan to make sure the boy stayed occupied.

Suddenly it occurred to him, he should send his newly appointed apprentice, "Valerie," he said standing up, "It looks like you'll be going to Japan as well."

Luckily Vlad's "company" had a branch in Japan. Vlad started to type up a letter…a letter that would send Valerie and her father to Japan and would have all expenses paid. 'You think you can escape me Danny…you have another think coming.'

((Tokyo, Japan))

Yusuke walked the streets of Tokyo, it was really late at night but Yusuke couldn't sleep. More like…he wasn't allowed, Botan had woken him up a few hours earlier with a small mission. Of course he had complained, it was eleven o'clock at night. He should be in bed, awaiting the arrival of that foreign exchange student from America. 'Hope the guy doesn't expect to make friends…I've got a busy schedule here,' Yusuke thought to himself.

"You're out late Detective," a familiar voice said.

Yusuke turned to see Hiei step out of an alley, "Well, well if it isn't Hiei. What are you doing in this part of town? Shouldn't you be reclining in a tree somewhere," Yusuke quipped.

"Very amusing, detective how long have you been planning that one?"

"I'm not in the mood Hiei; the brat leader assigned me a small case before my new house guest arrives."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "House guest?"

"Yeah for some reason the school thinks assigning me a foreign exchange student to watch well bring up my grades or my attendance. Keiko thinks it will be good for me too so who am I to argue…I'll just ditch him like I do everyone else."

Hiei rolled his eyes and continued to walk with Yusuke. After a few blocks he stopped, "We've got company detective."

Suddenly from the nearby alley a hoard of ghostly looking ninja's emerged. "What the hell…those aren't demons," Yusuke said.

"No detective…those would be spirits," Hiei said matter-of-factly. "Which means my sword will be utterly useless…have fun detective," Hiei said and vanished.

"Damn demon always leaving me to handle the fights," Yusuke said powering up his shot gun just as the ninja's attacked. "SHOT GUN," he shouted and a bright light lit up the alley.

((Spirit World, Koenma's Office))

Koenma was lost under a huge pile of papers. Constantly papers were flying up and showering the room around him.

Botan walked in about that time and gasped, "Lord Koenma, sir, what are you doing," she exclaimed.

"No time Botan. I need you to help me find a file on someone," he said riffling through a manila folder and then tossing it aside.

Botan started to look through some papers, "And who exactly are we looking for sir, a wanted demon criminal, a mysterious apparition?"

"A human boy named Danny Fenton. He's to be living with Yusuke and I want to make sure he won't get suspicious of us or anything."

Botan stopped and looked up, "Why is he going to live with Yusuke of all people?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"

Just then George, the blue ogre assistant to Koenma, ran in, "I found it sir."

Koenma jumped up and snatched the file away from ogre. He opened it and found the usual file information. "Hmm…interesting."

Botan peered over Koenma's shoulder, "What is it sir?"

"Well according to the files Danny's parents are American ghost hunters. A year ago Danny was in an accident involving a portal into the ghost zone."

Botan looked curious, "You mean the spirit world?"

"Sort of…it's more like purgatory, not the actual spirit world."

"Shouldn't someone over in the American sector be informed sir?"

Koenma shook his head, "I've spoken with Dave already…he says there's been a lot of strange spirit energy readings in the Northern part of America, somewhere around Wisconsin."

"So what happened to this kid? You said he was in an accident."

Koenma sighed and tossed the file aside, "That's the strange part…there are no reports on what, if anything, happened to the kid. That's what worries me the most. If he was involved in an accident involving a portal to ghost zone…there's no telling. I mean we haven't had something like this happen before."

"Would you like me to keep an eye on him sir," Botan asked.

"Yes…in fact why don't you go with Yusuke tomorrow to meet him?"

Botan bowed, "Yes, sir."

((The Next Day, 11 am, Tokyo International Airport, Japan))

Yusuke yawned and stretched in the plastic seat he was sitting in at gate 16 of the airport, 'Stupid Koenma, Stupid Botan, Stupid Foreign Exchange kid,' he thought to himself. Yusuke had been out all night chasing the stupid ninjas then when he had finally returned home Botan was waiting for him and told him she was coming with him to pick up his exchange student. Then he ran into Keiko who agreed to join him, 'Could this day GET any worse?'

"What are you doing here Urameshi," an annoyingly familiar voice shouted.

Yusuke signed and looked up to find Kuwabara running towards them. "What are you doing here Kuwabara?"

"I'm here to pick up someone. I get to have a kid from America live with me," he said proudly.

Yusuke smirked, "You too huh?"

Kuwabara blinked, "They're actually letting someone live with you?"

"Shut up."

"Flight-242, San Francisco to Japan is now arriving."

People began to file off of the plane, talking and laughing happily. "Hey Yusuke…do you even know what the kid looks like," Keiko asked innocently.

Yusuke laughed uneasily, "Of course I do."

Keiko and Botan sweat dropped, "You have no idea do you."

"Well don't worry because I have a picture right here," Botan said reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out a picture of a boy with messy dark hair and light blue eyes.

((The Plane, Tokyo International Airport))

Danny silently thanked God he was finally in Japan. What were the chances that he would have a seat RIGHT next to Dash the WHOLE flight? He felt like hell because Dash had messed with him the whole trip. Danny staggered up and pulled down his carry on bag. He hoped his host was a nice guy and would let him sleep. 'God forbid I get stuck with someone like Dash for a year,' he thought.

Tucker walked up to Danny, "You okay man? You look like you're about to pass out."

Danny shook his head, "You try sitting next to Dash for God knows how many hours and then we'll talk."

Tucker smirked, "So you ready to go meet our hosts?"

Danny nodded, "Anything to get away from Dash."

Danny and Tucker exited the plane. They reached the gate to find a lot of people milling around. "So who are you looking for Tuck," Danny asked.

"Some guy named Kazuma Kuwabara, you?"

"Yusuke Urameshi."

((Across the Gate, Tokyo International Airport))

Yusuke and Kuwabara sneezed.

"Wow there sure is a lot of people on that plane. Maybe we should have made a sign," Botan said

"If you think I'm going to be seen holding up some dorky sign Botan you have another think coming," Yusuke said.

"OI! DANNY FENTON AND TUCKER FOLEY WE'RE OVER HERE!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke fell over, as he had been standing right next to him. He jumped up, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Uhm…are you Kazuma Kuwabara," an African-American boy asked coming over to the group.

Kuwabara smiled, "I knew that would work. Yes I am Kuwabara Kazuma. You must be Foley Tucker."

Tucker blinked, "Actually my first name is Tucker."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Tucker…in Japan they go by last name first. It's a form of their honorifics system. Hi, I'm Danny," he said, "Kuwabara do you happen to know where someone named Urameshi Yusuke is."

Kuwabara jerked his thumb at the black haired, brown eyed guy standing beside him, "This is Urameshi Yusuke."

"Yo'"

"This is Keiko Yukimura."

Keiko bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"And this is Botan."

A blue smoke wisp escaped Danny's mouth and he gasped, 'There's a ghost nearby.'

Kuwabara's eyes widened, had he just seen blue smoke come out of Danny's mouth? Kuwabara narrowed his eyes, now that he focused on him; there was something strange about him.

"Well come on…they're probably unloading suit cases now," Yusuke said impatiently and heading off towards the main of the airport.

Danny and the others followed him, Danny trying to figure out why his ghost sense had gone off and Kuwabara trying to figure out why he was getting such weird vibes from Danny. Once Danny and Tucker had collected their luggage Yusuke and Kuwabara helped them carry it. They left the airport and were about to split ways when a strange sound came from a nearby alley.

"What was that," Keiko asked.

Yusuke set one of Danny's suitcases down and walked toward the alley. It was unnaturally dark and Yusuke glanced over his shoulder and noticed Kuwabara and Danny hovering nearby. Kuwabara shivered and made a motion to Yusuke to get the others to leave. 'There must be something down there if he wants me to ditch the others,' Yusuke thought. He then turned to Keiko, "Hey Keiko Kuwabara and I left something in the airport…do you mind taking Danny and Tucker to my house?"

Keiko blinked, "We could just wait out here for you Yusuke."

Yusuke cursed and pulled Keiko closer, whispering something in Japanese in her ear. He let her go and Keiko nodded, then turned to Tucker and Danny with a smile, "Well come on you guys. I'll show you around Japan."

"But what about Kuwabara and Yusuke," Tucker asked.

Keiko laughed nervously and started pushing the two boys away, "Come on…they have some business to take care of."

Danny started to walk away but another blue wisp escaped his mouth and he realized that it was probably coming from the alley, "Hey…uhm…Keiko…can you excuse me for a minute…I have to…uhm…go to the bathroom."

Keiko stopped pushing, "Sure. We can stop in this shop," she said.

Danny rushed in and headed straight for the back. Rushing into the men's room he locked himself in a stall and changed into ghost mode, 'Time to go see just what kind of ghosts haunt Japan.'

((Back at the Alley))

Kuwabara and Yusuke stepped into the alley, "Alright whoever's down here…you're about to face the wrath of the spirit detective…why not make it easy on yourself and come out," Yusuke said.

From the darkness of the alley emerged at least fifty ninjas. They weren't human though, Yusuke could sense that much right away from their sporadic movements and strange green glowing eyes. Yusuke sighed, they were much like the ninja's he fought last night, "Someone is really pissing me off with these damned ninjas," he muttered balling up his fist so he could use his shotgun.

Kuwabara summoned up his spirit sword in agreement, "Got that right. Man I don't think we've faced so many enemies in awhile," he muttered.

The ninja's faded into the walls of the alley, becoming like shadows and all at once swept towards Kuwabara and Yusuke. Yusuke fired off his Shotgun blast but it only seemed to leave holes in the cement and not affect the shadow ninja at all. "What the hell!"

Kuwabara brought his sword crashing down on the cement. The shadows exploded in the light from the sword and a few of the ninjas became solid again. Yusuke took this opportunity to use his spirit gun and knock a few out. The shadows retreated further into the alley and Kuwabara and Yusuke chased them down. However the shadows were actually leading them into a trap. When Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the very end of the alley the ninja's surrounded them and overtook them, plunging the two into complete darkness.

"Dammit I can't see a thing…what about you Kuwabara?"

"I see them moving but they're massed together I can't make out where they are…and my sword isn't helping light things up much."

"Mind if I help," a voice asked.

"Danny?"

Suddenly the ninja's scattered as a green blast erupted amongst them. Standing between Yusuke and Kuwabara was a white haired boy. He wore a black and white jump suit and his eyes glowed unnaturally green. Apart from the different colored hair and eyes he did look oddly like the American boy Danny they had left a few minutes before.

Kuwabara blinked, "You ARE that kid Danny."

The boy in the jumpsuit blinked, "How could you tell…I mean…what are you talking about?"

Yusuke stared at the boy, "Don't try and lie to us. Now how did you do that? I've never seen a spirit energy attack like that before…though it did kind of look like my spirit gun."

It was Danny's turn to blink, "Spirit what?"

((Above the alley))

A tall female figure watched them from the top of a building. She wore a long black trench coat and a short Chinese style dress in dark purple. Her black hair fell around her in waves down her back and her eyes were an unnatural silver color. She smirked at the three boys below her, everything was going as planned. With the spirit detective and halfa in the same city it would be much easier to accomplish her goal.

"Let's up they're up to the task…I wouldn't want them to fail any of the tests I have planned for them," she said. She smirked again and disappeared in a flash of black light.

* * *

Ending Notes: Now if you wouldn't mind…please review our story! Crimson Ninja and I look forward to hearing from you! REVIEW! 


	2. The Darkness Approaches

Disclaimer/Authors notes: Ok, I don't own Danny Phantom OR Yu Yu Hakusho…..wish I did though. Although Sirius and myself DO own all the original characters so lay off them ok? And I, The Crimson Ninja am happy to introduce Han Rei chapter the second!

* * *

((Alley Way, Tokyo Japan))

Yusuke couldn't believe what he had heard. The guy was able to fend off a small army of ninja ghosts, "And you don't even know what power you have Danny," Yusuke exclaimed

Danny glanced around nervously, "Uhm…not really…and…who is this Danny person you speak of?"

Kuwabara growled and turned his sword to point at Danny, "Oh, don't you start playing dumb with us! I KNEW something was up with you when I saw that blue smoke coming out of your mouth at the airport!"

"And besides, all you did was change your clothes, hair, and eyes. Do you REALLY expect us to not recognize you by just doing THAT?" Yusuke asked.

Danny thought about it, no one else had ever recognized him before…of course that might have been because they were busy running from the ghosts he was fighting, "Yes?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a glance, "…"

"Well YOU guys got a whole lot of explaining to do too! What with those spirit guns and swords," Danny added, he wasn't the only one unnatural here.

Yusuke sighed, "Ok. Admittedly it looks like we BOTH have some secrets.

The gang was interrupted by the wail of sirens approaching from the distance. "Oh boy looks like the light show attracted some attention," Kuwabara said, his sword disappearing from his hand.

"Let's go," Yusuke said turning to exit the alley. He paused and turned back to Danny who was still hovering in the air, "But don't think for a second I'm forgetting all this Danny, just follow me to my house and we'll figure this all out tomorrow."

Danny nodded reluctantly and changed back into human form. Then the guys took off to avoid questions from the coming police.

((Next Morning, Sarayashiki Jr. High School))

Danny sat on the roof with Yusuke as they waited for Tucker and Kuwabara to cut class. Danny tugged at the collar of his uniform, he had never had to wear one before but he had to admit it made it easier to get dressed in the morning…though he did miss his jeans. Danny looked up as the door to the roof opened and Tucker and Kuwabara walked out.

Tucker walked over to Danny with a smile, "Kuwabara already filled me in. Still, how is it on your first day of school you lose your secret identity?"

Danny groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Well I AM going to remind you. Now what's this all about?" Yusuke demanded in his usual bossy manor.

Before he could continue Botan busted through the roof door with a broad grin on her face, "Sorry I'm a bit late Yusuke. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

A blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth and he looked warily at Botan.

Botan paused and turned to them, "Oh…Danny…Tucker. Good to see you both," she said awkwardly. She hadn't noticed them until that moment.

"Don't play coy. I know you're some kind of ghost or something…so spill it," Danny demanded.

Botan laughed nervously, "I guess you've been filled in somewhat." She smiled and stood tall and proud, "And to answer your question, 'sort of,' I'm actually what you may refer to as: a Grim Reaper, Angel of Death, or anything else along those lines." She said holding up a peace sign.

Danny blinked, unsure what to say to that.

Tucker shook his head in disbelief, "Wait…you're THE Grim Reaper?"

"One of many actually," Botan said with a laugh.

"Well, let's cut the chit-chat and let's get some questions answered," Yusuke said impatiently. He hated when people tried to beat around the bush, he rather get straight to the point.

Botan nodded then snapped her fingers, "Speaking of which your next assignment, oddly enough, has to do with Danny."

Danny and Yusuke's eyes widened and they shared a glance. Danny then sighed and slumped against a wall, "It always has to be me…"

Botan patted him on the back, "I suppose," she said cheerfully, "Koenma will fill you in on the rest."

It was Yusuke's turn to sigh, "Great. What does baby face want now?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, that was kind of a strange insult to calm someone, "What?"

Kuwabara laughed, "You'll see."

Botan opened her purse and began to dig through it. She finally found a small laptop and pulled it out. She set if in front of Kuwabara, Yusuke, Danny, and Tucker and suddenly Koenma appeared seated on his throne. Tucker immediately burst into laughter, however everyone ignored him.

Koenma waved, "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Danny," Koenma stopped. He then jumped on top of his desk, "BOTAN! What is Danny Fenton doing with you?!"

Botan laughed uneasily, "Well sir, we've pretty much already solved the mystery concerning him."

Danny gawked at the screen, "THAT'S the ruler of the afterlife?"

Koenma glared at Danny, a vein twitching, "Actually I'm more of a prince."

"More like a royal pain."

"I'll ignore that Yusuke," Koenma muttered. He then turned his attention back to Danny, "So Mr. Fenton, according to our files, you had a slight accident concerning a gate to the ghost zone?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

Tucker, catching his breath from laughing, found the voice to ask, "What do you know about the ghost zone?"

"It's sort of a brand off of the spirit realms where troublesome ghosts like to 'Hang Out'."

Danny rolled his eyes, "That explains a lot…"

"Well from what I can get you're able to turn into a ghost and then back to a human at will, am I right," Yusuke asked.

Danny nodded, "For the most part. Although I'm not the only one in the world who can do this, guy by the name of Vlad Plasmus can too…he's in Wisconsin. But I've made a truce with him so he hasn't been bothering me recently. And for some reason, the regular ghosts call me a Halfa…although I haven't been able to really develop my powers yet."

Koenma leaned back in his chair in thought, "Wisconsin? Halfa? This seems all too familiar." He spun his back to the screen, "I'll have to look into those. That'll be all for today detectives." With that the screen shut off.

Tucker studied Kuwabara and Yusuke, "Detectives?"

Yusuke stood up, "Yeah, long story short: I died, redeemed myself, and am doing good by fighting demons and ghosts for the afterlife."

Danny's jaw dropped, "Wow."

Kuwabara nodded, "It's been pretty rough recently. Every fight's been getting tougher than the last."

They were quite for a few moments then Yusuke smiled as an idea came to him, "As for controlling your powers I think I may know someone who can help…"

((Later That Evening, Genkai's Temple Steps))

The gang trudged up the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara walking up it with some ease, a sweat hadn't even broken across their foreheads yet. Danny and Tucker however…we're sweating it badly. "Ugh, does there have to be so many steps?" Danny moaned as he picked up another foot and pulled himself further up the steps.

Yusuke smirked; he knew it was thanks to all of his and Kuwabara's fights with demons that they were handling the stairs so well, "Trust me. With her there has to be." Then as an after thought he added, "And if the landscaping permitted it the hag would probably put in more."

Tucker was rather envious of Kuwabara who seemed to be frolicking up the steps in skips and bounds, "Not even a million steps could stop me from seeing my lovely Yukina," Kuwabara said with a big grin plastered across his face.

Between breaths Tucker managed to ask, "Who's…Yukina?"

Kuwabara spun around and sighed happily, "She's the goddess like apparition we saved in a mission a while back."

Tucker blinked, "Apparition?"

Botan nodded, she wasn't climbing at all but following them on her oar, hovering close to them, "In layman's terms…a demon."

Tucker moaned, "I knew we should have transferred to England. But NO I had to come to the capital of technology," he glanced around the woods and pouted. "That seems to be non-existent after all."

Yusuke smirked, "Don't worry we're almost there."

They managed to finally make it to the front door when a barrage of gunfire went off. Yusuke's eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Yusuke rushed through the front door and the others followed quickly behind him. They made it a door where the sounds were the loudest and Yusuke pulled the door open.

"TAKE THAT YOU DAMN ZOMBIES," Genkai shouted from her spot on the floor.

"…"

Genkai looked up and sighed, "How long have you been there?"

Yusuke blinked, Genkai held a remote controller in her hand and the game on the screen was full of graphic images, "Long enough to see someone got a copy of Resident Evil 4."

Genkai tossed the remote controller aside and stood up, "What can I say…it's a great game."

((Later))

Everyone was now sitting around a low Japanese table. Genkai had a warm cup of tea in front of her and everyone else was just sitting. Genkai looked up at a clock on the wall, "The rest of our guests should be arriving shortly."

The door slid open and a tall boy with long red hair and bright green eyes walked in with a shorter dark spiky haired boy. The red head was wearing a pink school uniform and the short boy was wearing a black cloak.

Kuwabara groaned, "Not that shorty again."

Hiei walked past Kuwabara without a comment, except muttering, "Idiot," under his breath.

Yusuke glared at the short demon and crossed his arms, "Why did you just run off when those freaking ghost ninjas showed up?!"

Hiei leaned against the nearby wall with his eyes closed trying to tune the others out. He peaked from one eye with a smug look, "It was a tactical retreat. I didn't think you would need my help detective…but if you need me to baby-sit you I can always start a new job."

Kurama chuckled, "But you were able to beat them so that's all that matters."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "You would have only gotten in my way Hiei."

"Excuse me for prying…but who are these guys?" Danny asked.

Hiei glanced at the small boy and growled, "Great…more humans."

"Well…they're demons," Yusuke said with a smirk.

Danny and Tucker blinked in shock, "THOSE guys are demons?" Tucker asked.

"You guys keep some strange company," Danny added.

Kurama walked over to the two and sat next to them, "And you two must be the foreign exchange students and the object of Koenma's new case."

Danny sighed and raised his hand, "That would be me."

Genkai set her tea down and studied Danny. He seemed familiar to her somehow, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Danny. Danny Fenton," he said.

Genkai groaned she knew he looked familiar, "You, by any chance, aren't the son of one Jack and Mattie Fenton, are you?"

Danny sat up straighter, his parents never said anything about a woman named Genkai, "How'd you know my parents names?"

"Well…"

((Fifteen Years Earlier))

A young couple dressed in lab gear wander Genkai's temple. It is a younger Jack and Mattie. Genkai spies them and walks over, "Can I help you?"

Jack spun around; joy etched in his every feature, "Are you the great spiritualist Genkai? I've heard you've seen ghosts? Where are they?!" Jack pulled out a large gun like device that had a cartridge of green substance in it.

Genkai blinked then turned away, "I think its best you put that down stranger."

Mattie put her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack! Be careful with the Fenton Ecto Blaster. It's only a proto-type."

Jack turned to his wife with a smug look, "Relax. I built it myself and…" Jack was cut off as the gun started shooting Ectoplasm sludge everywhere, covering everyone and everything. Jack laughed nervously seeing Genkai fuming silently, "Guess it still needs a bit of a tune up."

Jack is then seen flying out of the temple and down the steps, bouncing a bit before he reaches the hundredth one from the top, "Ow. Dammit that's the ninth elderly person to pummel me this year!"

Mattie bowed politely to Genkai, "Uhm…thanks. I better go get Jack. Sorry about this."

((Present))

Genkai drank the last of her tea and set the cup down, "Needless to say...your father is nearly banned from all spiritual temples in Japan...quite a feat for one man I must say." Genkai glanced at Yusuke who was laughing at the story, "He'd give you a run for your money when it comes to the dimwit department, dimwit"

Yusuke stopped laughing, "Whatever you say old hag!"

Danny groaned no wonder his parents had never mentioned going to Japan, "Why am I not surprised," he muttered.

"It's odd that you bring this up, recently many of those people at the temples have been falling into comas…even dying. And have been drained of most if not all-spiritual energy." Genkai said in deep thought.

Looking up Kurama asked, "Could this have anything to do with those ghost ninjas Yusuke encountered?"

"Probably. We're looking into where they came from." Botan said with a nod.

"I don't know. But it does seem to concern YOU." Genkai said in a low voice looking pointedly at Danny.

Danny gulped, "Me?"

"Yes. YOU. So why would they be after you?"

Danny fell silent as he tried to think. Then shrugged, "Well...I'm what ghosts have been calling a Halfa."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "A halfa?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah…know anything about it?"

Kurama was silent for a moment and stared intently at the ceiling, "I do recall hearing that word somewhere before." He was about to add something when the lights suddenly went out and they were plunged into darkness.

Kuwabara looked up, "What the hell?"

Danny looked up as well, he didn't like this, "That's never a good sign."

Genkai glanced at the door and narrowed her eyes, "I sense some sort of dark force…"

"Damn straight you dried up old wench!" a voice cried from the darkness of the room.

Suddenly the room was illuminated with a blue light and three figures were illuminated, standing in the doorway to the hall, one man and two women. The man stood to the left wearing a formal tuxedo and large black sunglasses to conceal his eyes. He also had on a pair of black boots and his hands were covered with white gloves. His hair was jet-black and slicked back with gel.

The woman on the right wore a red Chinese style dress with a large portion of the middle cut out revealing her skin and belly button. The skirt was extremely short and came to her thighs. On her feet were silk shoes of black and on her wrists she wore large silver bangles. Her hair was long and blonde and fell into pale blue eyes. From her back stretched a pair of dark black bat wings that were currently folded as she stood seductively before them.

In the center of these two stood a taller woman with alluring silver eyes and wavy long black hair that fell down her back. Her outfit was a light kimono of purple coloring. She was the first to speak and revealed to be the voice that had come from the darkness, "Greetings. I'm the great conquer Kuroko and I've been seeking Genkai for some time."

Genkai stood up, "What do you want with me witch?"

Kuroko grinned, "Just your life force is all. As to why…well, that's a surprise," she said with a wink.

"Hn. I don't think so," Genkai said lunging Kuroko. Kuroko stepped to the side and Genkai spun in mid-air, landing on her feet outside.

Kuroko turned to her and then looked over her shoulder, "Nightshade? Kaitouai? Would you mind entertained the children?"

The man in the formal wear and the woman in the Chinese dress nodded, "Yes Mistress Kuroko."

Yusuke growled, clutching his fists, "I ain't one to be babysat!" Yusuke moved forward quickly aiming a punch at the Chinese dressed woman's head. She jumped away quickly causing Yusuke to tumble into the hallway, "Come play with me boy. I, Kaitouai, could always use another playmate," she said with a giggle.

The man in formal wear, Nightshade, turned to the remaining group, "So the demons Hiei and Kurama are here as well? Good, good. A two on one match will suffice. Follow me. If you dare," he said turning to run into the main of the temple, Kurama and Hiei wasted no time to start their pursuit.

Yusuke was sent flying through the wall and back into the room, he looked up and found Kuwabara holding Yukina, "KUWBARA A LITTLE HELP HERE?!"

Kuwabara stood up, "I can't fight a girl Yusuke! You know my policy!"

Yusuke picked himself up and ran back towards Kaitouai. Danny clenched his fists, "I'm going ghost!" A light encircled Danny and he changed into ghost form. He flew out of the room to join Yusuke, "Someone has to help him. Tuck you stay here."

Danny flew straight at Kaitouai and aimed a flying kick at her head then continued with a bottle fist.

Kaitouai blocked them with a smirk, "Time for a little more drama, loves," she said and snapped her fingers.

((Genkai's Training Room))

Kurama and Hiei rush in after Nightshade. He is standing in the middle of the room, a smug grin on his face, "So you dared to come after all. Time for some action right kiddies?"

Hiei growled and he unsheathed his sword, "I'm going to take those ridiculous glasses and use them to impale your eyes."

Kurama said nothing, simply reached into his red hair and pulled out his red rose. Immediately it elongated and with a flutter became his whip.

Nightshade shifted into a fighting stance, "Bring it on."

((The Room))

The room is plunged into darkness thanks to Kaitouai. Danny lands next to Yusuke and the two stand back to back.

"Now what?" Tucker asks from his spot next to Botan.

Danny tried to get his eyes to adjust, "Just stay put."

The lights blink on again and Kaitouai has vanished.

Yusuke blinked, his eyes adjusting quickly, "The hell did she go?"

Danny sighed and turned to Kuwabara, "Yusuke and I will go check down the hall. Kuwabara you stay here and watch the others." With that the two left the room to find her.

Tucker sat back on the floor and put his head in his hands, "Always babysat, never a baby sitter…"

Botan sat next to Tucker and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Kuwabara stood near Yukina, a protective arm draped over her shoulder, "Don't worry Yukina, no matter what happens I'll protect you."

Yukina wrapped her arms around Kuwabara, "Oh Kazuma…you are so honorable, brave, and chivalrous."

Kuwabara blushed and dropped his hand, "Oh, well, I'm only doing what's right."

She pressed closer to Kuwabara, her face close to Kuwabara's own, "And such honorable people like yourself need to be rewarded…" Yukina reached for the top of her kimono and began to take it off.

Tucker's eye widened, "Whoa! I am WAY too young for this."

Botan gasped, "YUKINA?!"

Kuwabara's eyes bulged out of his head, "Hey! Yukina! Please! I really like you and all but I think you're taking it too far!"

Yukina's face contorted into an evil grin, "Fine. I wanted to do it the easy way…but it's the hard way for the likes of you!" Yukina flicked her hand out and Kuwabara began to float in the air.

"What the hell," Kuwabara shrieked.

Her evil grin widened, "Goodbye, Kazuma-Chan," she said with a laugh.

She pulled her hand back but was suddenly hit over the head with a large book. Yukina collapsed to the floor and over her stood Tucker, a PDA manual book clutched in his hands.

Kuwabara landed on the floor with a thud then jumped up, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Tucker tossed the manual aside, "She was going to kill you man! Jeeze can't a guy get a thank you for once?"

Yukina's shadow, or rather, something hiding in it began to stretch and materialize. It was revealed to be Kaitouai, she had never left the room.

She stood over Yukina with a smug look, "Poor, poor Yukina. Never stood a chance with me controlling her," she said with a shrug.

Kuwabara clenched his fists and growled, "You…evil bitch! You're going down!" Dual spirit swords sprang into life in Kuwabara's hands.

Kaitouai smirked and flicked her wings in anticipation, "Heh. We'll see young warrior."

He rushed at her with the spirit swords bringing them both down on her head. She held up her arms, blocking them with her bangles. The contact sent sparks everywhere but she managed to push him away. The bangles warped and two small daggers appeared. She spun them in her hand and tried to hit him, slashing at his chest.

Kuwabara tried to sweeper kick her feet but she jumps in the air. Kuwabara, acting fast, slashed at her face, but it only cuts her cheek.

Kaitouai lands and stumbles back, her hand going to her cheek, "My…my beautiful face…YOU…you ruined it!" Her eyes flashed with hatred, "I'll make you pay in blood," she growls. With that Kaitouai returns to shadow form and disappears.

Kuwabara sighs and turns to Tucker, "Go get some ice for Yukina."

Tucker nods and rushes out with Botan.

Kuwabara picks up Yukina and moves her to the corner of the room, resting her head on one of the seat cushions, "It'll be okay Yukina."

((Genkai's Training Room))

Nightshade continues to toy with the two demons, punching or kicking away attacks as they are thrown at him. Kurama uses his whip and lashes out at Nightshade. Nightshade grabs it in his gloves hand, "A rose whip? Hehheh. I'm sorry to say I'm not into that sort of stuff" Nightshade uses the whip to knock Kurama into Hiei and proceeds to jump up and then land on them. Nightshade laughs as he leers over them.

Hiei growls and stabs Nightshade in the leg, the blade goes clean through.

Nightshade stumbles back, shouting in pain, "OW! That is one helluva bitch!" Nightshade pulls the blade out, but instead of blood a strange black sludge comes pouring out from the pants. "Well, if the mistress permitted I would have already decapitated the both of you and used your skulls as decorative candy bowls," he says, tossing the blade back at Hiei. "But for now…ciao!"

He disappears in a puff of smoke and Hiei pulls his sword out of the floor, "I just cleaned this damn thing too."

Kurama smirks, "Well you shouldn't have stabbed him in the leg."

Hiei growled, "He's lucky I didn't stab him in the head."

(Hallway)

Danny and Yusuke head back to the room, they couldn't find Kaitouai, but before they reach the door they hear screaming. Yusuke's eyes widen, "Genkai!"

Danny and Yusuke turn and rush to the outside of the temple to find a bloody and beaten Genkai being held up by the collar by Kuroko. She is absorbing a blue light from Genkai through her arm and her aura seems to grow stronger, "Such a vibrant energy."

"Put her down," Danny shouts.

Kuroko smiles and throws Genkai's body at Yusuke, "Here you are boy." Yusuke catches her and growls at her. Kuroko simply smiles, "Goodbye Detective, Halfa, I assure you we'll meet again really soon." Kuroko fades and disappears into the night.

Yusuke glared at the spot where Kuroko had been and Danny walked over to him, "Now what do we do?"

((Unknown Building))

In the dark sky, under a half moon and twinkling stars, Kuroko stood next to her two generals Nightshade and Kaiotuai and a small army of assorted spirits, scrawled onto the floor were all sorts of weird arcane symbols. She began to chant and shot the blue spiritual energy into a point on a wall that increased into a giant wall of darkness. Out of the darkness came two people; one, a young women with many blades, most notable were the dual katanas she bore. The other was a tall, lanky, man completely covered with bandages, or clothing, the only part of his body showing is his yellow-red right eye. A small army of spirits followed them.

Kuroko smiled at them, "Hasaki, Akumugi, welcome back to OUR realm…"

Hasaki and Akumugi bowed low before her and then stepped forward to join the other two generals. Kuroko laughed heartily under the crescent moon, her plans had only begun.

* * *

TBC

Crimson Ninja: ooooo spooky! Want to know more? Well, you're gonna have to wait 'till we get the THIRD exciting chapter of Han Rei up! See ya soon!


	3. Growing Bonds

AN: Welcome to Chapter Three of Crimon Ninja's and Samurai Sirius's (formerly SiriusAboutMarauders) joint fanfic. Is everyone enjoying it thus far? Well good. Although, sadly enough, none of it belongs to us (save maybe our little villans you see running about). So enjoy this chapter and if you review you get...KURAMA AND SAM PLUSHIES! XD Yeah!

* * *

((Genkai's Temple))

Genkai had been left in the care of Yukina; it had taken awhile to calm her down after she had regained consciousness. It seemed she didn't remember what she had done but kept apologizing anyway. After prying Kuwabara away from her, the group re-gathered in one of the temple rooms underneath a large Buddha statue.

Danny leaned against the large statue, standing next to Yusuke who looked rather grumpy. Botan sat on the floor next to Tucker while Hiei hovered in the shadows, brooding. Kuwabara was seated as well near a standing Kurama. There was silence for a few moments then Danny sighed, "So…what do we do?"

"Obviously that woman wanted energy, Genkai's especially, for some purpose…but we can't know what yet," Botan muttered.

Kurama glanced at the Ferry girl, "We obviously need to contact Koenma," he said with a sigh.

Yusuke laughed, "Like that toddler will know anything."

Botan smacked Yusuke on the knee, "YUSUKE! Lord Koenma's bound to have files on Kuroko and her two helpers somewhere. We need to find out who she is and what her abilities are."

Botan stood up and brushed off her pants, "I'll head to spirit world now. You should head home Yusuke...Danny didn't even finish unpacking yet."

Yusuke sighed; it wasn't his fault Danny had crashed as soon as they had entered the apartment. Danny hadn't even been able to say hi to Yusuke' mom before the jet lag had hit him with a strong force. "Fine let's go Danny."

Kuwabara stood up and looked at Tucker, "We should probably get home as well…Shizuru might start to worry."

Tucker shrugged, "Alright…let's get going."

Botan followed them outside and summoned her oar, "I'll see you guys' later, okay?" She said with a wink and flew off.

"Oh brother…come on Danny…God knows she'll probably pop in bright and early in the morning," Yusuke muttered.

((Urameshi Residence))

Yusuke opened the door, "I'm home!"

Atsuko Urameshi, Yusuke's "loving" mother, sat up from her spot on the couch, "Where've you been?"

Yusuke sighed, shutting the door behind himself and Danny, "Up at the old hag's place again. Go back to your drunken stupor mom."

Danny felt a bit awkward in this situation and remained silent, he hadn't really gotten to know Ms. Urameshi and he still didn't know much about Yusuke either. So he just followed Yusuke into his room and when Yusuke shut the door he sighed noticing all the luggage left, "Better get started unpacking I guess," he muttered.

Yusuke shrugged and flopped onto his own bed, "Have fun," he said and pulled out some random manga.

Danny ran a hand through his hair; he didn't know what to make of Yusuke. One minute he seemed sort of nice and then at other times he seemed like a complete jerk. 'Well he isn't shoving me into lockers so I guess there isn't too much I can complain about,' Danny thought as he opened his first suitcase.

As he lifted the lid a blue wisp of breath escaped his mouth and his eyes widened as a familiar figure rose from his neatly packed clothes, "Ooooooooo! Beware! For I, the Box Ghost have traveled all the way to Japan in your box like luggage to visit my cousin," The Box Ghost moaned and pulled out a picture of a ghost that looked almost exactly like him, "The Circle Ghost! Beware!"

Danny groaned, "God! Do you ever quit?"

Yusuke sat up from his bed and smirked at the pathetic excuse of a ghost, "So this is The Box Ghost you were telling me about…is he always this annoying."

Danny slammed the suit case shut on the ghost, The Box Ghost being too stupid to phase through at first, "Pretty much…"

The Box Ghost phased from the suitcase, "I will not be insulted by your…insults. My power of all things square will over power you!"

Danny sighed and glanced at Yusuke, "Care to do the honors?"

Yusuke extended his finger and small blue aura surrounded his finger, "This is almost a waste of good spirit energy…"

"Oooooooo. This will sting," The Box Ghost muttered.

Danny opened Yusuke's window and Yusuke released a small burst of his spirit gun and sent the Box Ghost flying off into the night.

"THE BOX GHOST WILL RETURN!"

Yusuke turned back to his manga, "Can you finish unpacking now?"

((Kuwabara Residence))

Meanwhile Tucker, our favorite tech geek, was freaking out, "Just how old is this computer! Do you even HAVE internet access?" Tucker had unpacked awhile ago and was now exploring Kuwabara's technology…or lack there of.

"Uhm…I don't know…we've had that computer since my sister was in Jr. High…so," Kuwabara pondered.

Tucker shook his head, "This is sad. We're going to have to get you new equipment my friend. We'll start with your basic package…a Pentium 4 or 5 should be good. I'm thinking as many gigabytes as possible.

Kuwabara blinked and gave an awkward laugh, "You lost me at the word Pentium."

Tucker sighed and fell to the floor in defeat, "And here I thought everyone in Japan had such advanced technology. WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE GONE TO ENGLAND DANNY! WHY?"

Kuwabara backed up, "Uhm…Tucker?"

Shizuru leaned against the doorway nearby, "What are you two doing? And what's all the shouting about?"

Tucker jumped up and grabbed Shizuru by her shirt, "WHERE'S YOUR TECHNOLOGY?"

Shizuru whacked Tucker upside the head, "Let go of me! What's your problem?"

Tucker fell to the floor clutching his head, "Ow."

Shizuru sighed, "Keep your friend calm little brother…I have a headache." With that said Shizuru walked

((Elsewhere))

Valerie Grey set her luggage down in the entrance hall. Her Japanese host was a woman in her early thirties. She was a kind woman who worked for Master Industries in Tokyo. Valerie had been amazed at the size of the condo when she had arrived earlier that day and after she had unpacked all her stuff she had decided to re-read the letter Vlad had sent her.

Valerie had yet to meet Vlad but as he kept sending her the gadgets and weaponry to fight that ghost boy she was satisfied with just a note. When he had sent her a note requesting her presence in Japan because he had received information that a ghost would be there and that he would send her and her father to Japan ASAP.

_There are many dangers in Japan Valerie, my dear. But I need you to focus on Sarayashiki Jr. High…my informant tells me this will be the ghosts point of focus._

Valerie tossed the letter aside, she couldn't ask her dad to come with her so she had gone without him, he had been hesitant at first but when he learned it wouldn't cost him anything he agreed.

There was a knock at the door and Valerie spun around in her computer chair, she had just been polishing her weapons. She opened the door to find Dr. Kagami Itsuko standing in her doorway, "Valerie are you fine for the night…I have to go into the office and won't return until later tomorrow…you know what school you're going to right?"

Valerie smiled, "Sarayashiki Jr. High."

((Next Day, Meiou High School))

Kurama sighed as he shut the door to his locker; he was going to have to guide a transfer student around campus today and he wasn't really looking forward to it. True he didn't have to house a transfer student that would have posed problems in and of itself. However he would much rather have been thinking about their current situation and not about playing tour guide, but such was the sacrifice Kurama made for his school.

He turned around to find a girl with short black hair with part of it pulled into a ponytail. She wore black bracelets on her arm and she looked rather uncomfortable in the school's reddish pink uniform. "Hi…I'm Sam Mason…I'm the new transfer student from America," she said.

Sam blushed slightly, it wasn't that the guy before her made her nervous, it's just she had never met someone so beautiful before. His long red hair fell around him and framed his pale, narrow face and really brought out his green eyes.

"My name is Shuichi Minamono, it is a pleasure to meet you Sam," he said with a smile.

Sam tried not to melt where she stood. What was it about him that she found so alluring? She shook her head of such thoughts; she had just arrived in Japan that night. Her friend and host family would have led her around school but it turned out that they had been put in separate classes. She had been placed in Shuichi's class and as he was rather trusted by the faculty he was to lead her around.

"Shall we get going then…or would you rather stand in the locker room all day," he asked.

Sam shook her head, "No, no, lead the way Shuichi!"

((Sarayashiki Jr. High))

Keiko bumped into Danny in between classes, "Danny? Hi! How are you adjusting to Japan?"

Danny smiled, "Well the jet lag has finally worn off. I'm still kind of tired though."

Keiko smiled, "That's good to hear. By the way…have you seen Yusuke?"

Danny blinked then gave and awkward laugh, "Uhm…I have no idea where he is Keiko. Hah-hah-hah. Well got to go," Danny said and headed off to class.

Keiko growled, "Ooh I bet that jerk is skipping again! YUSUKE!"

Meanwhile on the roof of Sarayashiki Jr. High Yusuke sat on the roof, Kuwabara next to him. Botan was in her school girl disguise and was updating them on Genkai's condition. "She's still asleep…but I she's doing much better Yusuke," Botan said cheerily.

Yusuke smirked, "I figured the old hag could take it. Now did you find anything out about Kuroko and her two little minions?"

Botan's smile faded a bit as she pulled out a manila folder from mid air, "Do I? This is one of the thickest files I've ever SEEN…and I spied Yoko's once."

"Get to the point!"

"Right…sorry," Botan said as she opened the file. "From what I read, Kuroko was once a very powerful and influential demon. She tried to over take the human world with a hoard of demons and spirits."

"Is there no originality anymore? I mean come on how many demons have tried to overtake the human world before," Yusuke muttered.

"Yusuke this is serious! Kuroko came very close to succeeding in her mission. However a very powerful samurai warrior worked diligently with a powerful psychic and the two managed to seal Kuroko into another dimension. She's been there ever since."

"How'd she get out," Kuwabara asked, processing this new information.

Botan shut the folder, "That's just it…there are no files on her escape. We assumed she had faded away with time as her powers had been stripped from her."

Yusuke laughed, "She seemed pretty powerful to me…but what about those other two…the crazy chick and the guy dressed up for prom."

"Kaitouai and Nightshade," Botan said and pulled out two more files, these were a bit thinner than the other one. "Nightshade is a Necronomicon ex Mortis Spawn or as we like to call them in spirit world "N.E.M.S."

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked, this was defiantly a new creature that they had encountered, "Come again," Yusuke asked.

Botan sighed, "As in an entirely new entity created by the powerful Necronomicon, a dark and ancient tome made by The Great Old Ones, ancient elder gods from other realms that had power over reality, space and time.

Kuwabara and Yusuke gave her a blank stare.

Botan sighed again, "He can be summoned by powerful psychics to do their bidding. He's a being of darkness and is rather evil. He's mostly been known to work for various criminal and cult organizations, by being summoned by one of their members. It says in Nightshade's files that he has worked with Kuroko in the past…so they have their past agreement on top of this more recent one."

"Alright…so he's like a mercenary or something. What about Kaitouai?"

"She is a succubus that can possess others and she likes to feed on humans and demons for their energy…as a succubus that generally means males," she said and with a wink added, "So be careful boys."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever. She obviously isn't that much of a threat if Tucker was able to get her out of Yukina…and he doesn't have any spiritual awareness."

Botan shrugged, "Well I'm going to go talk to Kurama so he can relay the information to Hiei," she said hopping onto her oar.

((Meiou High School))

It was now lunch time at the famous prep school known as Meiou High. As it was a rather nice day outside Shuichi was eating lunch alone under one of the many trees on the campus. He was enjoying the silence and was thinking about the new transfer student. Despite her shy behavior at first she had seemed to open up to Shuichi and started talking about her life in the states.

Strangely enough Sam seemed to have a friend named Danny back in the states whom she was quite found of. Shuichi knew Danny was a popular name though so he didn't push it.

Shuichi leaned against the tree as a soft breeze picked up and blew his bright red locks around his face. There was silence for a few moments then Shuichi shot forward, his hand going to his hair. Eyes wide he glanced around the school yard, he could have sworn he sensed a demonic aura and had felt someone's eyes on him. He studied the area around him and leaned back, the grounds were full of normal human student's simply eating lunch.

"Hello Kurama," Botan said cheerily sneaking up behind him.

Kurama gave Botan a soft smile, "Hello Botan, what brings you to Meiou High," he asked.

Botan was dressed in a Meiou High school girl's uniform. Kurama pondered about asking her where she got it but decided against it, "I'm here to tell you about the information we gathered on Kuroko and why she may be after Danny Phantom."

Unbeknownst to Kurama and Botan someone else was spying on them. Well not intentionally. Sam Mason had been walking over to talk to Shuichi when she saw the other girl approach him and ask about Danny. Sam blinked and asked aloud before she could stop herself, "How do you know about Danny?"

Kurama and Botan looked up upon hearing Sam's exclamation. This was not good.

* * *

TBC

Chapter Four will be coming...semi-soon...

Remember REVIEW and you get a Kurama AND Sam plushie...and if it's an EXTRA good review I'll throw in some I 3 Hiei cookies.

Hiei glares at Sirius from across the room

Uhm...yeah...hurry before their gone...and I'm dead! is engulfed by Dragon of the Darkness Flame

smolder REVIEW!


	4. Grave Robbery

Declaimer/Authors Notes: Ok, so to go over this junk once more: Samurai Sirius and myself, The Crimson Ninja, don't own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho and Danny Phantom. BUT we DO own the obviously OC characters developed for this fic. And Trioxin 2-4-5 belongs is a creation of Orion Pictures movie Return Of The Living Dead. Now as to why I'm mentioning this, well, you'll see why (Diabolical laughter). And to get more reviews (and to outdo Samurai Sirius), anyone who does get. A free Bazooka! Now on to the show….chapter….thing.

* * *

Sam stood over Kurama and Botan, both with looks of surprise on their face, "What do you guys know about Danny," Sam asked her hands on her hips.

Botan jumped up and laughed uneasily, and rather loudly, "Well, which Danny are you talking about, I mean I hear that Danny is quite a popular name…"

Sam glared at her, "Danny Fenton."

"Oh nuts."

Kurama looked up at Sam, un-phased, "How do you know Danny Fenton?"

"We went to Casper High School together back in Amity. Now who is after him and how do you know about him being Danny Phantom?" Sam asked. She figured Danny couldn't have been in Japan for more than a few days, was it possible for someone to have discovered him so quickly. This worried her a bit.

"There was an attack upon him last night along with a friend of his and the rest of our group," Kurama said with a sigh.

Sam blinked, she knew Danny had transferred to Japan but Tucker, "Tucker's here too?"

Kurama smiled, "Not at this school but yes they're in Japan. Which isn't a good thing as there seems to be some entity after us for some reason."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "After all of you? Who'd…?"

Before Sam could get the next question out a blur rushed past and grabbed her then ran past Kurama and Botan.

Kurama jumped up, "What was that."

The blur came to a sudden stop and turned around revealing another student in the Meiou High School uniform. He had short brown hair and grayish blue eyes that reflected the lift from his fancy looking silver watch. He held Sam tightly in a chokehold with his left arm wrapped around her neck. The male student smirked at Kurama, "Hello Kurama, we meet again."

Kurama's eyes widened a fraction, how did this boy know his demon name? "Do I know you," Kurama asked in a low, calm voice.

The mysterious boy shook his head with a laugh, "I suppose you wouldn't remember me fox. But I'm sure you will once you try to get back your woman."

"My/His Woman," Sam and Kurama both exclaimed with a blush at the same time.

The boy tightened his hold on Sam and she cried out, "If you want to see her again then come to the Green Valley Cemetery near the Industrial park. We'll be waiting in the mausoleum of Yoshihiro Togashi. Goodbye for now!" The boy pulled an object from his pocket and threw it at the ground, it exploded and a giant smoke screen giving him the opportunity to escape.

Botan stared aghast at the spot where Sam and the mysterious boy had stood, "Who…who was that guy!"

Kurama looked worried as well, "I don't know…perhaps he is another henchman of Kuroko's leading us into a trap." He sighed and turned to Botan, "We had better contact the others."

As they discussed how they would break the news to Danny a red eyed Raven was watching them and after a few moments launched into the sky, taking flight on dark wings.

_((Later That Night))_

The group was gathered at a bus stop standing under a single street lamp and waiting for Tucker and Kuwabara. The streets were relatively quite and free of most traffic. Yusuke rolled his eyes as the light flickered and a soft wind picked up.

"Ok, so why are we out here again," Yusuke grumbled.

Danny glanced at Yusuke, sometimes he really wondered if this guy was a hero or not, "We're going to rescue my best friend Sam." Danny paused, "She must have decided to transfer to Japan last minute and would contact Tucker and me later."

Yusuke smirked, "What is she your girlfriend or something?"

His smile broadened as Danny's face turned a nice shade of red. "What! No, no, no there's NOTHING going on between us, we're just REALLY good friends," Danny stuttered to answer, feeling rather awkward.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Right…," he chuckled.

At that moment Tucker and Kuwabara ran up to them, Tucker carrying a large black duffle bag, "Hey Danny! I brought that ghost catching stuff of you parents that you asked me to grab."

Tucker set the bag down and the group gathered around to see what was in it. Tucker began to dig through it, "Let's see…we have The Fenton Thermos, The Fenton Net Launcher, The Fenton Tazer, The Fenton Ecto-Launcher, The…"

"Goddamn, do your folks have to put their name on EVERYTHING," Yusuke asked, giving Danny a flabbergasted look.

Danny sighed, "Actually it's just my dad…he has some…self esteem issues."

"I bet."

Hiei scowled at the bag. In his opinion it was all worthless junk made by some crazy human. He prodded the bag with his foot, "This junk couldn't catch a fly…let alone a ghost."

"You'd be surprised how many times this 'junk' has saved us," Danny said with a smile.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, he was with Hiei on this one, that looked like a bunch of worthless crap. He could hardly see ANY spirits or demons taking that stuff seriously, "Enough about that." Yusuke turned to Kurama, "Did Botan get any information about our kidnapper and if Kuroko may be connected?"

Kurama shook his head, his crimson hair falling into his face, "Not yet, but she went to Spirit World to try and get information and discuss things with Koenma."

"That OR she's too scared to go after Kuroko since her attack from last time," Yusuke mumbled.

"That's no surprise," Kuwabara said clutching his fist in anger, "And if I ever see that witch Kaitouai again...well female or not ANYONE who threatens MY Yukina gets a taste of my spirit sword shoved down their throat."

"I'm impressed Kuwabara…it's not often you make an exception to your honor code," Yusuke said smugly.

Hiei secretly agreed with the idiot on this point, a very rare occasion indeed. After what Kaitouai did to his sister he would certainly make the succubus pay dearly for her crimes. Although Kuwabara didn't need to know this, but Hiei would take care of her long before the idiot got around to it.

"Here comes the bus," Tucker interjected, noticing a pair of headlights coming towards them.

The bus pulled to a stop and the driver opened the door. The group boarded the bus and found it nearly empty except for a hobo sleeping on one of the seats in the back. They paid for their fare and took seats, well Kurama paid for Hiei, but still.

The driver glanced back at the small group in his mirror, "Hey, you kids sure you want to go to Green Valley? It's the last stop of the night so you could be stuck there."

Yusuke, who had been staring out the window, gave the driver a cold glance, "Save it ya' geezer."

The driver frowned, "Yeah, I know what you punks will be doing out there, vandalizing graves and doing drugs, but you know what…you don't respect the dead and they won't respect you."

The hobo turned over, waking a bit and muttered, "I wish the bus driver would shut up."

Hiei gave a small smile, "I can arrange that," he muttered just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Last stop," the driver called out.

Everyone got off the bus, including the hobo. However before the doors shut the hobo started to sneak back on.

"Uhm…what are you doing," Kuwabara asked.

The hobo turned to the boys, "I ain't spending the night in a graveyard! I may be drunk, but I ain't stupid. All sorts of weird stuff have been happening here, disappearances, murder, and the works. Hope you kiddos get to see tomorrow," he said as the doors shut on him and the bus drove off into the night.

Tucker shivered, "Well now, THIS is going to be one FUN evening."

They walked in silence past many abandoned factories and warehouses. The air was silent and thick with foreboding. They entered the graveyard and walked past the numerous neglected graves.

Kuwabara shivered slightly, "Guys I'm getting a very bad feeling in my gut…"

Tucker laughed uneasily, "Maybe it was that pepperoni, squid, mushroom pizza you had before we came here."

Kuwabara stopped, "Yeah it could be that…or…"

"Or you're all going to meet an ending so gruesome it would make John Carpenter puke?" a mysterious voice said from nearby.

They all looked for the source of the voice and found none other than Nightshade standing atop a gravestone with perfect balance. Next to him rested a strange green barrel.

"You!" Hiei growled.

Nightshade smiled maliciously, "Yes, it's good ole' loveable me. And by the way, thanks for the wound last night, katana right through the shin, quite painful if I do say so myself."

"Release Sam now," Kurama demanded.

"Sorry fox face, she's being held over yonder in that mausoleum," Nightshade pointed to a mausoleum at the end of the cemetery, "but right now Mistress Kuroko asks me to test you all. No number two pencils required. Which is probably a benefit to the two baboons over there," he added, looking pointedly at Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kuwabara and Yusuke glared at him in anger, "Shut up dammit," they shouted together.

"Besides what would you know about our grades anyway?" Kuwabara added.

Nightshade smirked, "Well, for starters you, Danny, and Yusuke's grade average is anywhere between a 'D' and a 'B,' at best. Kurama...well he's got straight A's so I can't really come up with insults for him in this genre except for calling him either a smart ass or a smarty pants. Take your pick."

Danny's eyes widened and he moaned, "Oh God, he's stalking us."

"No actually I'm stalking Sarah Michelle Gellar…oops…I let that one slip," Nightshade muttered casually. He chuckled to himself, "Let's just say that Buffy can "slay" me all night long!"

Danny cringed, "That is REALLY perverted!"

"Well, he's the evil spawn of a tome of eternal darkness. What can you expect?" Yusuke muttered. He then shook his head and extended his finger towards the monster, "So let's put this pervert out of his misery."

The others readied their weapons as well. Kurama pulled out a rose, poised, calm, and ready. Kuwabara held out his fist and allowed his glowing spirit sword to come into existence. Tucker strapped on various Fenton bits of Fenton gear. Hiei calmly unsheathed his sword. Danny powered up into Ghost mode, floating slightly above the ground of the deceased.

Nightshade sighed, "Admittedly this would have been one hell of a fight but the mistress commands that I use THIS." He inclined his head towards the large green barrel beside him. The label on the barrel read TRIOXIN 2-4-5 PROPERTY OF UNITED STATES MILITARY. "I'll give you a hint as to what it is, it's in this barrel and it's NOT a toaster," Nightshade said with a grin.

Blank stares were his reply.

"Ok, answer is that this good ole' creation of United States Military genius is Trioxin 2-4-5."

"Yeah we can read dumbass," Danny said sarcastically.

Tucker blinked, "Wait, I've heard about this somewhere…"

Kuwabara turned to Tucker, "What about it?"

"From some websites on the net, I heard that this stuff was part of some kind of Government conspiracy or experiment that resurrected corpses into zombies," Tucker explained.

Nightshade smiled, "Right you are smarty geek! Too bad you won't live long enough to get a degree for being a smart ass. Trioxin was originally made to stop nasty Marijuana from being grown, but it had the unfortunate side effect of making mobs of invincible zombies. And lucky me, an old friend of mine from the black market had a barrel just lying around!"

"I think I see where this is going…." Danny groaned.

"I'm pretty sure you are," Nightshade's smile broadened, "And be sure to not breathe the fumes because it WILL kill you," he added. Nightshade then raised his foot and was about to kick the barrel over.

"STOP!" Kurama shouted.

They all ran back as Nightshade kicked the barrel over and the gas spewed forth

"Ah…smells like a good old-fashioned massacre. A little advice before I leave kids, 'When there is no more room in Hell, the dead will walk the Earth.' I rather like that…from some movie or another…well bye I'd love to stay for the party but duty calls," Nightshade said disappearing in the cloud of Trioxin.

"That son of a bitch," Yusuke growled as the gas began to fade.

"The gas seems to have dissipated," Kurama said.

Danny sank to the ground, transforming back into human form, "Huh. I guess he was bluffing after..."

"Braiiiiiiins….."

The group all slowly turned around. They are met faced to face with a horrific, entirely rotten away corpse wiggling out of the barrel. It was also covered in a slimy tar like substance. The Zombie notices the entire group upon standing upright. Danny gulps and transforms back into ghost mode instantly.

The Tar zombie as it is called blinked and cocked it's head to the side, "More braiiins…"

Yusuke growled, "That does it!" Yusuke powered up his spirit gun and fired it at the Tar, blowing its head apart. The body, however, continued to move, and started coming for them. Everyone stared at it blankly.

"Uhm…I don't that that worked," Danny said dryly.

"WELL WE'LL JUST HAVE TO BLAST IT AGAIN," Yusuke shouted.

"I'm not sure that would be wise Yusuke," Kurama said.

The Tar then broke into an all out run coming towards them. Kuwabara smirked, "I've got this," he said and swung his spirit sword at the Tar's legs, looping them off, "HA! That was way too…"

Suddenly one of the Tar's legs kicked him. "Ow! Why you rotted bone bag!"

Kurama sighed, "I said that wasn't going to work."

"We'll have to incinerate it until there's nothing left!"

Danny groaned, "Anyone have a match?

"I don't need a match," Hiei said with a smirk.

Kuwabara pulled the Tar's limbs off of himself, "At least let me pull this thing off before you incinerate me too you little pyro."

Kuwabara stumbled away from the body parts and Hiei powered up his Fist of the Mortal Flame and flambéed the Tar zombie.

"Remind me to never tick you off," Tucker said in a weak voice.

"We had better stay alert; the Trioxin may have already started to take effect on the graveyard," Kurama said warily.

Just as he says this shifting sounds are heard as the ground beings to churn beneath them; rotting, skeleton like corpses rise from numerous graves, dirt falling from their bones, "BRAINSSS!"

The group exchanged glances and Tucker shouted, "RUN AWAY!"

They all ran for a nearby trailer, except for Hiei who was dragged there against his will shouting that he could take them. The trailer was the grave keeper's office and lucky for the group he was currently out.

Yusuke blocked the door, using his body to keep it shut as zombies began to pound upon the door, "Great, JUST great! What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Kuwabara stood next to Yusuke, helping him to keep the door closed, "I don't know just think of something fast!"

Hiei peered out a small window at the hoard of zombies, "Pathetic..."

"What happened to those matches of yours Yusuke," Danny asked, his ghostly pale skin a few shades paler upon catching a glimpse outside the window. The zombie crowd had doubled in size.

"You think I got enough to burn them all?" Yusuke asked.

The zombies' pounding grew louder and suddenly the door splintered, a large crack forming down the middle. Tucker looked up from his fetal position in the center of the floor, "Can we just get rid of those things before they break through the…"

The door cracked more and some of the zombie hands popped through it, "GIVE US YOUR BRAINNNNNNSS!"

Kuwabara jumped away from the door, "EEP!"

Yusuke spun around, "THAT TEARS IT! SHOTGUN!" Yusuke unleashed the barrage on the group of zombies, ripping many to shreds.

Danny winced, "Ew."

"There's no way we can hold up here much longer, we have to get out of here and fight as a group," Kurama said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Yusuke asked.

"It's better than being canned dinner," Danny quipped.

They nodded and then rushed out, punching away as many zombies as possible. "Eat this you damn zombies," Kuwabara exclaimed as he slashed through the masses with his sword.

The group spread out, everyone beginning to fan out and fight on their own. Hiei found himself standing alone as a large gang of rotting zombies descended on him, "Step right up you rotting bastards!"

Hiei unsheathed his katana and with ultra fast speed and precision chopped them all to literal pieces on the ground, guts splattered everywhere. Hiei looked at his sword, "I've got to remember to get this thing stainless."

Meanwhile, Tucker stepped back as the ghouls approached and raised one of the Fenton Weapons, "Prepare to be…whatever this thing does!" Tucker fired a large amount of ectoplasm from the Fenton Ghost Sticker Gun

Yusuke lit a match and threw it into the now stuck group of undead, "And as a coup' de grace…" The zombies were ignited in flames and howled in agony.

Danny was with Kuwabara and Kurama who were slashing the zombies to pieces while he would finish them off with ghost blasts. Kuwabara backed up against a tombstone, "These things are getting way too close for comfort!"

Danny fired more and more blasts at the undead, "I got it!" He exclaimed. Until one grabbed his leg, "Whoa!" and threw him to the ground.

"BRAINS!"

Kuwabara and Kurama were too preoccupied with the other zombies to make it to him, "Danny," Kurama cried.

"I gotta do something…" Danny muttered. He put both of his hands up and a large amount of ectoplasm began to form, it lengthened out and took the shape of a boa-staff. "Well there's something new, but good."

"Need brains…"

Danny raised the staff and used it to knock the zombie's head clean off, "This is like playing golf with Dad again," he muttered.

Kuwabara blinked, "Whoa…he was able to form a weapon out of his ghost energy!"

The group continued to punch, kick, slash, and burn their way through the ghoul but there was still a considerable amount left. And the group was starting to exhaust.

"Hiei," Yusuke panted, "I think its time for you to bring out your ace in the hole."

"Good idea detective but if you want it to work than we're going to have to gather them all in the same spot so that it's not all wasted," Hiei said.

Tucker turned to the two spirit detectives, "What are you guys talking about?"

"You'll see," Kuwabara said, then added, "But you may want to shield your eyes…"

Danny smirked, "Let's makes some noise: Hey you decrepit old body bags, live brain buffet right here!" He shouted pointing at his own head. The others joined in, yelling to get the zombie's attention.

"Braaains….braaaains"

"NOW!"

"Get out of the way!" Yusuke shouted. They all jumped out of the way of Hiei who charged up his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. "ATTACK," Hiei shouted. Hiei launched the Dragon of Darkness at the entire group of living dead, incinerating them all into dust along with all the zombie limbs that were running about.

Yusuke leaned against a tall gravestone, "Whew….well THAT was fun."

"And now that we got that settled, let's get to that mausoleum and save Sam!" Danny exclaimed.

They all began to run to the mausoleum, not noticing an old foe on the rooftop with a recording camera. "All right, an entire half an hour of them fighting, using everything to survive the encounter. I oughta' sell this footage to George Romero….well, after I give it to mistress Kuroko I suppose. And I better tell her about our new 'friend'…" And with that Nightshade disappeared again in a cloud of smoke.

_((The Mausoleum))_

The group entered the mausoleum and spied Sam tied up and gagged to the side and the mysterious boy was sitting against the wall, facing the group.

"I don't care who you are but give us back Sam!" Danny shouted. He tried to go forward but was stopped by an invisible force, "What the…"

"Sorry Halfa, but my fight is with your red haired friend here. And if he wants his woman back then he'll have to fight me," the mysterious boy said standing up.

Kurama, Sam, and Danny blushed while everyone else just stared.

Kurama recovered, "What is it you want? How is it that you know me?"

"I've come to finish what we started. So to do this I shall show you my true form," he said as he threw another smoke bomb to the floor, blinding everyone, and bringing back an old memory…

* * *

Crimson Ninja: CLIFF HANGER! Well, you're going to have to wait 'till Sirius gets the next chapter up. So sit back, relax and review so you can get a free Dead Man Hand Cheesecake. As to what it's made of, review to find out! And be sure to check out some of Sirius' other fics and review those too! 


	5. The Lone Wolf and The Broken Butterfly

**((Flashback in Kurama POV))**

_((Flashback in Felix POV))_

AN: This chapter is a tad more dramatic...okay A LOT more dramatic...but STILL good...please enjoy!_

* * *

_

"I've come to finish what we started. So to do this I shall show you my true form," he said as he threw another smoke bomb to the floor, blinding everyone, and bringing back an old memory…

**((Flashback))**

The fog settled in around the village, eerie and unnatural. It was so thick one could barely make out the large traditional Japanese style house in the center of it all, no one, except, a lone figure hiding in the nearby trees. He was smiling to himself; the rare locket of the Tsuki wolf clan was housed here, The Lunar Locket. The heirloom of the leader of the Tsuki pack and that night it was to be give to the next clan leader as a birthday gift. Though if this figure succeeded it wouldn't make it that far. The fog began to clear.

**((End Flashback))**

The smoke cleared and where the mysterious boy had stood, now stood a taller man, but not a human man. His extremely sharp fang like canine teeth and yellow cat-like eyes made that obvious. His hair was now longer and fell to his shoulders like a wild mane. A pair of ragged wolfish ears sat a top his head; nearly lost in his brown mane. He wore a form fitting green shirt with no sleeves and that buttoned up the front. A red cloak was wrapped around his neck and fell to about his knees and tattered at the ends. Around his wrists he wore green pieces of cloth and his pants were khaki colored and were tucked into green cloth as well, looking rather like boots. His real shoes however were brown. The entire outfit together looked like something a medieval person would hunt in. The holsters around his waist where he stored his guns emphasized this. Lastly, from his back, sprouted a medium length brown tail.

Kurama took all this in and then noticed the most important piece of all, the amulet worn around his neck, "Felix."

_((Flashback))_

He watched from the back of the room as the ceremony took place. The whole Tsuki demon pack was gathered for their princess's birthday. The princess wore a very elegant kimono that flowed around her and had silver moons and stars stitched into it. Her silver hair fell around her and usually fell to her back but for that night it was in an elaborate and elegant bun. Her white wolf ears were erect with pride as she knelt before her father, the pack leader.

The pack leader smiled at his daughter and pulled out a lovely necklace from behind his back. It too was silver and in its center was an orb of moonstone that sparkled in the light of the room, "For you…"

Suddenly a tall figure dropped from the ceiling and snatched the Lunar Locket. The figure disappeared in a flash before anyone realized what had happened. A few seconds later the cry came, "Yoko Kurama! Yoko has stolen the Lunar Locket!"

_((End Flashback))_

"So you remember me now Yoko? Good I won't feel as bad killing you," Felix growled.

Kurama frowned, it was true, and he remembered Felix. How could he forget the person who had made him what he was now?

Kurama pulled out a single rose from his hair, "Rose Whip!" The rose elongated in his hand, twisting into the form of the familiar whip. He lengthened his stance, readying an attack.

Felix made the first move, lunging at Kurama with his fists clenched. Throwing a quick punch Kurama dodged to the side and countered with a spinning kick, trying to distance himself from Felix so that the whip would be of some use.

Felix was smarter than that though and stayed in close, using hand techniques and keeping Kurama on the defensive. Kurama blocked and dodged as many as he could and finally saw and opening and leapt up and over Felix. Felix spun around, anticipating Kurama's jump and round kicked him in the mid-section as he landed.

Kurama clutched his side; a lot of Felix's demonic strength had been in that kick…enough to crack a rib. Kurama winced as he stepped back lightly, he had to be REALLY careful now or he may puncture a lung. Felix paused, soaking in the look of pain on Kurama's face, "Pathetic…THIS is what has become of the demon thief known as Yoko Kurama? THIS is what I spent half my life hunting to kill?"

_((Flashback))_

He crouched low in the grass, nearly hugging the earth. Yoko Kurama was still at large; though Felix had retrieved The Lunar Locket before Kurama fled the village Kurama had stolen something far more important from him. Something he would have to spill blood for taking. Felix sniffed the air, his heightened wolf senses picking up the vast array of scents that drenched the wooded area. It was at least a day's journey away from the Tsuki clan and two years had passed since the incident.

Felix clenched his fist, just thinking about THAT incident. His wolfish tail prickled in anger, he had lost THAT fight, and he admitted that now. However in the end he would be the victor. After the incident he had trained for a year to become a TOP bounty hunter.

The wind shifted above Felix and his ears prickled. He sniffed the air again, there it was. The scent he had been hunting for, the scent of roses amidst a storm. For some reason he suddenly remembered HER scent. His love…she had the smell of a storm too. The smell of an approaching storm mixed with lavender. God, how he missed that scent.

Yoko would pay for taking that scent out of this world.

_((End Flashback))_

Felix growled suddenly and lunged at Kurama again. Tackling him to the floor. Kurama cried out in pain, the cracked rib was NOT helping.

"KURAMA," Sam shouted, pulling at the ropes that bound her.

Felix sat atop Kurama, grinning he pushed harder on Kurama's side, causing Kurama to cry out again.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Yusuke shouted, pounding on the invisible force that held them back.

Felix glanced at them from the corner of his eye, "They call ME a sick bastard? I'm not the one that killed Aoichou! I'm not the one that spilled her innocent blood! My FIANCE'S BLOOD! You're the bastard Kurama! Even if you are human now! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MURDERED HER!"

As Felix continued his eyes grew narrower and narrower. His hands went for the holsters where he kept his guns and he pulled them out. "Do you recognize them Kurama? These are these are the same guns with which I injured you with? Do you remember the special bullet I used? That silver bullet RIPPING through you? Do you feel it now?" Felix backhanded Kurama with the butt of his gun; Kurama bit his tongue, the coppery taste of blood strong in his mouth.

"Do you remember these guns? These Broken Butterflies? Your life for hers…that's what I vowed. You stole my Aoichou…my butterfly…now I'm repaying that with your life FOX," he spat the last word out like it was a disease and backhanded Kurama again.

"STOP IT," Sam cried, straining and pulling against the ropes.

**((Flashback))**

"STOP HIM!" Yoko heard as he raced down a hallway. The main house didn't look that big from the outside but now Yoko found himself in a near maze. 'Where's the damn exit,' he thought.

Suddenly he found himself back in the main section of the house, where he had begun. He found that he was not alone, a wolf demon and the princess of the Tsuki clan stood in the center of the room.

The wolf demon saw Yoko before he could flee and lunged at him. Yoko was too fast and jumped past him and landed near the Tsuki wolf princess. She, like most wolf females, wasn't helpless. She lashed out as well and even in her kimono knew how to fight. She tried to sweep Yoko off his feet but he jumped over her foot and flipped mid-air.

Yoko pulled out two roses and threw them like daggers at the wolf demon male, he being closest. The sharpened roses were thrown with deadly accuracy and should have hit…if the princess hadn't interfered.

**((End Flashback))**

Felix panted, a crazed look in his eye. He remembered everything this bastard had done. He remember the cold heartless look in his eyes as he had seen Aoichou pitch forward, the roses embedded so deep in her chest that only the petals were left. Then he was gone. Leaving Felix to hold on to his little butterfly.

_((Flashback))_

Felix watched in horror as she dropped. Falling forward. It was moving too slowly. She was falling too slowly for this to be real. Felix looked up to see Yoko smirking…SMIRKING. His golden eyes cold and uncaring. Suddenly the fox was gone and Felix was left alone. Felix suddenly reached out and caught Aoichou before she fell to the ground completely. He lowered himself with her. Crimson splotches already spreading across the silver fabric of her kimono. She had sacrificed herself for him.

"Aoichou…"

His voice was so soft in the large hall and tears were forming in his eyes.

"Felix…I got it."

Aoichou, slowly, opened her hand to reveal The Lunar Locket. Felix bit on his lip, "Why?"

"It's the heirloom…I…I couldn't let him take it."

Felix gripped her hand, that's not what he had meant. Aoichou's eyes were glazed over, her vision fading. "Don't leave me Aoichou."

Aoichou gave him a small smile; Felix choked. "Why would I do that?"

Aoichou took a staggering breath and closed her eyes, wincing in pain, "Take care of father for me. Take care of the locket…tell father that I gave it to you…as a wedding gift."

Felix put a finger to her mouth, "Don't speak…please…you're wasting your breath." Her sweet, precious breath.

It was too late. Aoichou smiled at Felix one last time, and then her spirit fluttered away. The butterfly was gone. And Felix…Felix was broken.

_((End Flashback))_

Felix stood up and kicked Kurama's body away. Kurama barely had the voice to cry out he was so banged up. "You sicken me fox."

Yusuke and the others were still trying to break the barrier.

Kurama groaned and tried to stand, he had to fight him. He had to get out of here.

Felix laughed, "Go ahead and try Fox! Let's see how far you get with an enchanted bullet in your leg…or your head."

Felix cocked the Broken Butterfly, his gun.

Yusuke pounded against the wall harder.

Suddenly, in a blur, someone shot out and stood in front of Kurama. Kurama looked up and found Sam had gotten free from her ropes. She stood in front of Kurama, her wrists bloody from the friction of the ropes but she didn't seem to notice, "Stop!"

Felix's eyes widened at the human girl in front of him. For a moment he thought he saw Aoichou but the vision faded as he shook his head. He would kill the girl…that was all. Kill her as well as the Fox. However his hands were shaking.

"You can't do this!"

Felix shook harder, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do little human," he growled.

Sam stood firm, "I doubt you're fiancé would want you to do this."

She had struck a nerve. Felix trembled harder, anger, grief, despair, thousands of emotions whirled inside him. Finally he lowered his head then, without a word, turned and walked away a bit. He then looked over his shoulder, a strange look in his eyes, "Your human girlfriend won't be around forever Fox…I'll come for you again…I WILL have my revenge."

He left.

As soon as he was gone the invisible force disappeared and as soon as it was gone the others rushed forward. Sam, out of exhaustion, nearly collapsed to her knees but Danny was there to catch her, "SAM!"

Sam leaned on Danny for support and looked over her shoulder at Kurama, sitting up with the help of Hiei and Yusuke, "Thank you…Sam." He managed to mutter before his eyes fluttered and he passed out.

((To Be Continued))

* * *

AN: So was THAT intense or what? Man…lots of Kurama focus here…hope you guys liked the Flashbacks, Fight Scenes, and Death scenes. Don't hate me cause Kurama got beat up…you know some of you were probably all "turned on" by the thought of our favorite fox demon covered in blood _wink_. It was fun to write though. I know this was probably the first serious chapter of the fic…but hey…they're good to have sometimes, right? 

Anyways…please REVIEW! It's great fun and REALLY easy…just click that special button…I even accept anonymous ones as well!


	6. Training Day

Authors notes: K, to go over this yet again, Sirius and I don't own Jack squat, except of course our OC's…. which WE own. (All OC's glare at Crimson Ninja)…. or rather THEY own us.

* * *

The group exited the mausoleum of Yoshihiro Togashi, victorious but a bit worn out and some rather beat up. "Well that whole experience sure did suck," Kuwabara muttered as they found themselves back in the graveyard.

Tucker nodded in agreement, "You said it."

Following the two 'sidekicks' came Yusuke and Danny. Yusuke is carrying a rather bloody and bruised Kurama on his back while Danny carried Sam on his, as Sam had fainted from exhaustion. Yusuke glanced from his passenger to Sam, "Wanna switch?"

Danny glanced over his shoulder at Sam's peaceful face, "Uh…no thanks."

Kuwabara stopped walking and turned to face the two boys, "So how are we going to get back?"

Tucker smiled as he pulled out a cell phone, "Don't worry; I'll just call a cab."

"Hn. I'm getting sick of this. I'll see you all back at the old hag's temple," Hiei muttered from behind the group and disappeared in a blink of the eye.

"Well he's acting cheery tonight…the least he could have done was taken this lug with him," Yusuke said, shifting Kurama on his back to emphasize his point.

As Tucker made the phone call an idea suddenly hit Danny, "Ok, but how are we going to explain this to the driver…"

**((Cab Ride))**

Tucker sat up front next to the driver while Kuwabara, Danny, and Yusuke occupied the back seat. Yusuke and Danny had to 'hold' onto Kurama and Sam, both blushing slightly at the odd circumstances. "Dammit this sucks," Yusuke muttered under his breath as the cab driver pulled away after getting directions from Tucker.

"Okay, I can go to that place easy…but I can't help but notice your friend is bleeding back there," the driver said, glancing in the rearview mirror of the cab.

Tucker pulled out a small wad of bills and handed it over to the driver, "No you don't," he said shifting his gaze.

The driver laughed uneasily as he took the bills, "What were we talking about?"

**((Genkai's Temple))**

The cab pulled to a stop in front of Genkai's temple and the group got out of the cab. Yusuke pulled Kurama back onto his back again in order to carry him, "You sure you don't want to switch," Yusuke asked Danny.

"Yes."

After climbing up nearly a countless amount of stairs Danny and Tucker were near exhaustion (especially Danny since he was carrying Sam). Kuwabara was too determined to see Yukina again to care and Yusuke was, frankly, annoyed. "Ugh…I'm never going to get used to this," Danny panted.

A few minutes later Yusuke and the others finally reached the main part of the temple and hurried to the housing part. They slid open the door to find Genkai sitting at a low Japanese table drinking tea while Hiei, Yukina, and Botan sat nearby.

"And once again, your human technology fails to impress me," Hiei said.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Yukina, we could really use your help in healing Kurama and Sam here."

Yusuke and Danny set Sam and Kurama next to each other on the floor. Yukina knelt next to them and used her healing abilities to bring the two back to health. After a few seconds the two began to stir and wake up. "Whu," Sam muttered as she sat up, she then noticed she was next to Kurama and her eyes widened, "Ah! Where am I?"

Danny put a hand on her shoulder, "Sam, don't worry you're safe now."

Kurama who was also awake now, nodded, "And without you, Felix would have surely killed me."

Sam blushed slightly, "Well…you're…welcome."

Danny cast a glare at Kurama, feeling rather "outdone" by the cunning fox. Yusuke glanced at Danny, noticing the glare he was giving Kurama, "What's up with you?"

Danny regained his composure, "Err…nothing, really."

"Right. Well, Botan, have you been able to find out anything about Kuroko?"

Botan gave a phony grin that was meant to be reassuring…it wasn't, "Aheheheheh…I did but you aren't going to like it…it's rather bad news."

"After everything we've been through tonight I think we can handle it," Tucker said nonchalantly.

"Well, as it turns out Kuroko is already dead," Botan said.

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck, "She seemed pretty alive to me…"

"Actually, in a sense, she 's a ghost now."

"Wait a minute! If she was a ghost I'm pretty sure I would have sensed it," Danny quipped.

Botan sighed, "Well, about that. She shouldn't have been able to escape from her prison, even IN ghost form. The only logical explanation is that she has taken control of a human body." After a few blank stares, mostly from Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Danny, she continued, "Meaning that she could have control of just about any human being in the country!"

There was silence, everyone's eyes wide or stone face, in the case of Hiei.

"Anyone!" Danny shouted.

"Even my dentist?" Kuwabara asked.

"That would be the case," Botan said grimly (hah hah).

Yusuke sighed and slouched against one of the walls, "So how are we going to figure out who she's controlling?"

"Well," Botan began, everyone leaning in, "We have absolutely no idea!"

Everyone collapsed in disappointment, hopes shattered.

"Great…well have you found out anything about the wolf man who kidnapped Sam," Danny asked, changing the subject, hoping to get SOME information from the entity of death.

Before she could answer, Kurama stood up. "I think it's best I cover that Botan," he said with a glance to the ferry girl. "When I was the demon thief Yoko Kurama, I attempted to steal a legendary artifact from the Tsuki wolf demon clan; The Lunar Locket."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at his comrade, "You must have been either courageous or stupid. The Tsuki clan is infamous for their hunting and tracking skills."

Kurama chuckled, "I suppose that's one reason I went after it Hiei, the challenge and the risk. I struck at the wedding and birthday of the tribe's princess. I stole the locket but was caught. I attempted to kill Felix who was the princess' fiancé'. However, when I threw a slew of rose daggers at him, she jumped in the way, sacrificing her life for his. I didn't think much of it until a few years later…

**_((Flashback to 15 years ago. The black hills of the demon realm))_**

Yoko was on his knees, clutching his bleeding chest, the wound was deep and fatal and Yoko knew it, however his face remained passive; no emotion would cross the face of this noble fox. Felix was standing across from him, a multitude of vegetation related weapons lodged in him and around him. But he still had the strength to hold one of his Broken Butterflies, his prized guns. The battle had been long and now it was finally coming to an end.

"It's over Yoko…your time has come. You shall at last pay for the death of my beloved Aoichou! I only have three bullets left, but that's more than enough to do it, and you've lost most of your blood already!" Felix growled, his eyes narrowed in a state of fury and pain.

Yoko grinned, "Admittedly Felix, you've showed a far greater potential than I ever thought before. Using a combination of human technology and magic was indeed a smart technique. But it won't be you who sends me to the other side…" Yoko pulled out two daggers from his robe; each had odd arcane runes and symbols inscribed into them. He closed his eyes and plunged the daggers into his chest at the same time.

Felix's eyes widened, "What?"

"So long Felix, perhaps we shall meet again in the next life," Yoko said in an arrogant voice. Yoko used the blood from the daggers to make various symbols on the ground; the symbols were fairly similar to the symbols on the dagger. Once the symbols littered the ground Yoko began to chant words in a strange language.

"No! I'm going to be the one to kill you! I won't let you do this fox!" Felix shouted. He pulled back the trigger of his Broken Butterfly but one of the vines holding him bound his hands together. "DAMMIT!" Felix cried and began to try and gnaw through the vine.

In a low voice Yoko muttered the last of the spell and, upon completion, there was a blinding flash. He was gone and in his place there was a large crater with his tattered, blood-soaked robes in the center.

Felix stopped gnawing and sighed, the vines falling slack around him, "He's gone…and that's all that matters now. At last you are avenged, my love."

_**((End Flashback))**_

Kurama sighed, "And ever since then Felix thought I was dead. I suppose our working for the spirit realm didn't help to keep me incognito."

"Guess not." Yusuke muttered then glanced at Kurama with a raised eyebrow, "You think he's working with Kuroko?"

"It is a possibility."

"Wow…YOU'RE Yoko Kurama? I've read so much about you in my books on the supernatural," Sam said in awe.

Kurama laughed uneasily, a bit put off by be recognized like this, "Yes, well I suppose my deeds would have been recorded down somewhere."

Danny felt a surge of jealousy so he decided to change the subject, "Ugh, Sam, why didn't you tell us you were going to Japan too?"

"Well I was leaving it as a surprise! I'm going to a different school than you guys anyways. I'm going to Meiou High School; you guys are going to Sarayashiki. We can still see each other though…it wasn't really my choice to go there they just put me there."

Danny shrugged, "I guess."

Genkai interrupted the teens, "We have far more pressing matters at hand. If Kuroko has control of someone, anyone, than she has the element of surprise. We haven't even the slightest idea what her plans are."

"Aside form a tried and true attempt at world domination," Yusuke muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up you twit," Genkai growled at Yusuke, then continued, "Anyway, we need to prepare and the one who needs it most is YOU." With this she looked straight at Danny, a frown etched deep on her face.

Danny sighed, "Can't argue with that. Yusuke said you could help train me, do you think you can?" He asked his face brightening.

"It'll be difficult to bring you up to an adequate level but when you've been around as much as I have, you learn a few things," Genkai said taking a sip of her tea.

"Like what, 200 years?" Yusuke muttered.

Genkai hurled the cup she had been drinking from at Yusuke's head before Yusuke could react. It shattered on impact. "OW! SHIT WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG!

Genkai ignored her young pupil, "Just come back tomorrow and we can begin.

Danny shivered, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara. It's best you come as well. You'll need to learn how to fight ghosts like those under Kuroko's command," Genkai added.

"I dunno, we handled those ghost ninjas pretty well," Kuwabara said scratching the back of his head.

"I heard you two had to be bailed out by Danny," Genkai said, raising an eyebrow.

"Dammit," Yusuke moaned, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**((The next day, Genkai's temple))**

In the middle of a barren field stood Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Danny awaiting Genkai's instructions. Genkai stood, frowning, at the boys. Nearby sat Tucker and Sam under a tree. Tucker sat cross-legged next to Sam who sat with her knees pulled up to her chest; Tucker has a large bag of popcorn, anticipating the day's events. "Man this is better than going to the movies," he said popping some popcorn in his mouth.

Sam nodded, "You said it."

"You each need to learn how to use your abilities against unfamiliar foes, Danny against demons and you two dimwits against spirits. We need to hone those skills to their greatest potential, so Danny. I want to test you. Fight me with everything you have," Genkai said, standing there with her arms behind her back.

Danny frowned, "Are you sure about this? I mean I don't want to hurt…" Danny was cut off by Genkai giving him a hard and swift whack to his head.

"Ow!"

"Please…I've handled far worse than you kiddo. Now fight me or suffer," Genkai growled.

Danny smirked, if the old woman wanted to be like that he'd show her, "Okay, but I just thought I'd give you fair warning." Danny clenched his fists and focused his energy. Light enveloped him and when it faded Danny stood before them in ghost mode; white hair blowing slightly in the wind.

Yusuke chuckled, his hands jammed in his pockets, he looked like he was going to enjoy this, "Dude you are in for one HELL of an experience."

Kuwabara nodded, remembering Yusuke's stories of his own training…not to mention what he himself had witnessed, "It's a good thing my Yukina is nearby," Kuwabara added.

Danny flew at Genkai and began to fight hand to hand with her, or rather, Danny was throwing fists and kicks at Genkai and Genkai was dodging all of them with both hands still behind her back. After about a minute of this Genkai brought her hand forward and connected an upper cut with Danny's chin, sending him flying 10 feet away.

Tucker and Sam watched, mouth's agape, "And I haven't even finished my popcorn yet."

Danny stood up, rubbing his jaw, "I think I bit my tongue…THAT'S IT!" Danny powered up his ghost plasma blasts and flew up into the air. He started hurling balls of energy at Genkai but she merely deflected them all or completely dodged them. Genkai deflected another one of them and smirked, "That was pathetic."

Danny landed in front of her, panting, "Come on! That would have knocked most ghosts out by now! What are you made of!"

Tucker, meanwhile, was laughing, "Man! I don't think I've ever seen Danny get his butt kicked so well!"

Genkai cast a glance at Tucker but continued, "We aren't fighting ghosts…we're fighting a demon witch…you need to get stronger. You're only at a low C level at the moment…which in laymen's terms means your kind of weak…"

"Hey!"

Genkai sighed, "It's the truth…though I admit even this strength surprises me considering your lack of training…now where were we." Genkai disappeared and then reappeared behind Danny and kicked him in the head.

"Ouch!" Danny shouted, clutching the back of his head.

Sam winced, "That had to hurt."

Danny spun around to face them, "Will you guys shut up!" Genkai took this opportunity to kick him again, "AND STOP THAT!"

Genkai frowned, "Phase through it dim wit."

Danny smirked, "You got it." Danny turned transparent and slipped though all of Genkai's attacks but she then added spirit energy to her fists and met Danny's oncoming attack with a punch to his gut.

Sam and Tucker stared wide-eyes, "ooooooo."

"That had to hurt," Tucker added.

Genkai whipped around, glaring at them, "You two…SHUT UP!"

Both of them fell silent, a bit freaked, "OK," they said in a small voice.

Genkai held her hand up and Danny lowered to the ground, "That will be all for now…but as I said before you have a long road ahead of you…you need to hone your skills." Genkai turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Now…dimwits. Your turn to fight Danny."

Yusuke grinned, "Now THIS is going to be fun."

Kuwabara cracked his knuckles, "Yep."

Danny smirked, "I can take you guys, easy."

Danny started the fight by hurling spheres of plasma blasts at both Kuwabara and Yusuke. Yusuke dodged most of them easily while Kuwabara used his spirit sword and knocked them away. A few even flew back at Danny, pummeling him in the stomach.

"Ack," Danny said as the blasts flew past him.

Yusuke smirked, "It's going to take a LOT more than THAT to get us."

Danny frowned, "Maybe you're right." Danny faded and went invisible.

Kuwabara glanced around, for some reason he couldn't sense Danny anymore, "Where'd he go?"

Suddenly Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the back of the head. Kuwabara spun around, "Urameshi! What gives?"

Kuwabara balked, Yusuke's eyes had changed from brown to green, "Urameshi…what's up with your eyes?"

"What are you talking about Kuwabara," Yusuke asked. Kuwabara's eyes widened, that wasn't Urameshi's voice. "Da…Danny?"

Sam smiled, "Now things are getting interesting."

Kuwabara, meanwhile, was still freaking out, "How the hell did you do that?"

Yusuke/Danny shook his head, "My secret."

"So that's the way you want to play! Then I won't have any problem beating the crap out of Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, pulling his fist back.

Yusuke/Danny extended his finger and shouted, "SPIRIT GUN!"

A light shone at the tip of Yusuke's finger but then sputtered and blinked out. Yusuke/Danny blinked and looked at his finger, "Well…that didn't work."

Kuwabara took this opportunity to punch Yusuke/Danny out. His fist pulled back and struck Yusuke in the face. Yusuke cried out in pain, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KUWABARA!" Yusuke shouted; his eyes were back to brown.

Kuwabara blinked, "Yusuke? You're back?"

"I DIDN'T GO ANYWHERE! THE LITTLE BASTARD OVER-SHADOWED ME!"

Danny chuckled to himself and tapped Kuwabara on the shoulder. Kuwabara shivered, his 'ghost' sense tingling. He spun around and found Danny standing there, visible once again. Danny punched Kuwabara in the gut and Kuwabara flew back, "OOOOF!"

Danny smirked, "Ha! I'm getting pretty good!"

Yusuke smirked as well, "What you're getting is your ass kicked. Let me show you how this is supposed to be done ghost boy!"

Yusuke's finger glowed with blue spirit energy and he fired it off, it plunged into Danny's chest, knocking him into the top of a tree.

A bird flutters down and lands on Danny's head, he shakes it off, "Well, this is embarrassing. I've GOT to learn how to do that!"

Suddenly a blue wisp of air circles out of Danny's mouth, "Oh man." "WE'VE GOT COMPANY," Danny shouts.

Kuwabara looked up at the tree, squinting against the sun, "What?"

"There's a ghost somewhere here…keep on your toes," Danny said flying back down to the group.

Yusuke, Danny, and Kuwabara stood back to back, readying themselves; Genkai sat quietly on the sidelines; as if sensing it wasn't anything to worry about.

It wasn't because suddenly, "OOOOOO, I, the terrifying Box Ghost, have returned!"

The gang sweat dropped.

"Will you ever quit!" Danny shouted, rather annoyed.

"No…I mean, I'm here for my horrible vengeance! And I shall do this with the help of my cousin…The Circle Ghost!"

A ghost appears next to The Box Ghost, the new ghost looks identical to The Box Ghost except he is clad in all red instead of the blues that The Box Ghost wore. The red, Circle Ghost, hovered and flailed his arms, "Helloooo…and BEWARE!"

Tucker held his head in his hands, "Great, there are two of those morons now."

The Circle Ghost nodded, "Yes…I mean, BEWARE!"

"Behold our geometric wrath!" the Box Ghost added. He held up his hand and large cardboard boxes flew into the air, the Circle Ghost raised his hand as well and tires joined them

"ATTACK," they both cried.

The inanimate objects flew at the team but the boys easily destroyed or knocked them away.

The ghosts blink, "Uh-oh…this can't be good," the Circle ghost.

Yusuke smirked, "You got that right."

Yusuke, Danny, and Kuwabara charge up and launch an attack on the two ghosts. Both the ghosts grab each other and give a high-pitched scream as the attacks approach them, "EEEEKKK!"

The ghosts are blasted far, far away. "WE WILL RETURN…WHEN THE BURNS HEAL…SO BEWARE!" The Box Ghost howled as he flew into the distance.

Genkai sighed and stepped forward, "Those two were so weak. They shouldn't even constitute as an actual fight. So, we shall continue the training…"

**((The Next Day, Sarayashiki J.R. High))**

Danny lay with his head on the desk; his blue eyes had bags under them from all the training. Yusuke leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, he looked a bit out of it but not as tired as Danny. Kuwabara looked about the same as Yusuke except he had a few bruises. "I never want to run, fight, do push-ups, fight, sit-ups, fight, or move again," Danny moaned.

Yusuke smirked at Danny, "You'll get used to it kid."

Suddenly the bell ran and the class settled down. A woman walked into the class, but she wasn't the regular teacher. She was wearing a black business suit and her hair was long and black. Her brown eyes were hard and sat behind a pair of thin glasses. She was relatively young and wore a mysterious pendant with a purple gem in it.

"Good morning. I'm Ms. Takeuchi. I'm afraid that your regular teacher is out with the flu, so I'll be covering for him until he returns," Ms. Takeuchi said, pulling out some papers and placing them on the desk, "Now for today's lesson on the feudal period…" she began.

Tucker leaned in to Danny, "Man, now I see why the grade point average is so high, you can't keep you attention away from the teachers," he whispered.

Danny sat up sleepily, "Keep it down Tuck."

Kuwabara, who had been slouching up until this point, sat up straight and rigid. Yusuke noticed this, "What is it…you sit on a tack?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "NO. I just got a really odd feeling from just looking at that teacher."

"Yeah Kuwabara…she's hot, you're a male, we get it," Yusuke muttered leaning back.

Kuwabara glared at him, "That's not what I meant Urameshi!" He exclaimed in a loud hiss, "It's more like the tickle feeling…there's something…odd about her."

Danny blinked, "You don't think…"

The boys look at each other then do a double take at the teacher. Tucker frowned, "It does seem a bit off that someone giving off such a weird supernatural aura appears around the same time as Kuroko."

Danny narrowed his eyes at the teacher; "We'd better keep an eye on her…"

**((One Period Later…))**

The bell rang and Ms. Takeuchi set the chalk down and turned to face her class, "Well, that'll be all for today class, I have to go meet with a friend and run an errand downtown so I'll see you later." Ms. Takeuchi picked up her bag and left, followed by the rest of the class.

Danny stood up, his back creaking and he groaned, putting his hand to his back, "Ugh…what's next?"

A mysterious person stepped front of the group and Danny's eyes widened, "YOU!"

**((Meanwhile, at Meiou High))**

Kurama and Sam sat next to each other in class, Kurama pointing to something in the textbook and Sam nodding in understand. However they weren't alone as from afar someone is spying on them from a nearby building.

Felix was back in his human disguise of a regular Japanese high school student, "I won't let what happened last time happen again Kurama…I swear it…" he muttered to himself.

"Do you really think that," a mysterious voice asked. Felix spun around, hand going automatically for the holster of his Broken Butterflies. Behind him stood Kuroko who stood under an elegant purple parasol to keep the morning sun off of her and dousing her in shadows. Beside her stood Nightshade, looking rather relaxed and arrogant in his tuxedo.

"Hey, you're the guy who unleashed the Trioxin barrel in the graveyard and resurrected all those bodies into Zombies. I could very well call you in to the government," Felix growled.

Nightshade scoffed, "Been there done that pup."

Felix let the 'pup' comment slide and turned to Kuroko, "And who are you witch?"

Kuroko smiled, "What if I said I was someone who could bring your beloved butterfly back from the dead?"

Felix's eyes widened and he stepped back, "What?"

Kuroko reached into her dress and pulled out a small magic mirror. She turned it to show Felix and in the mirror's glass was a lovely wolf maiden, Aoichou, "This is an image of your beloved's soul on the other side. If you help me, you can get her back."

Felix blinked then looked to the floor, "I don't know…how can I trust you?"

"You don't have to. All you have to do is kill the one who claimed her life…and his friends."

"What! No, that's dishonorable, they have nothing to do with me, I couldn't break the code my clan has lived by for hundreds of years…"

"Honor, shmoner, if it bleeds, I will kill it. Hell if it doesn't move I'll kill it. Actually, now that I think about it I'll kill anything." Nightshade cut in.

Kuroko rolled her eyes and continued, "Don't worry; this offer doesn't really have a time limit, so if you do decide on joining us, then simply seek us here." Kuroko pulled out a card and handed it to Felix.

"I will think about it," Felix said, taking the card without looking at it.

Kuroko smirked, "I'm sure you will"

Felix then disappeared with the infamous speed of a demon.

As soon as he was gone Kuroko turned to Nightshade, "Report back to Hasaki and Akumugi and tell them to ready their trap. The detective, halfa, and their friends will be coming shortly."

Nightshade bowed, "But of course mistress." Nightshade then disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

Kuroko spun the parasol in her hands, "And so my plans are beginning to come together," she mused. She then disappeared in a shadowy force.

However, below her, a hobo watched the banter between the demonic forces in awe (as seen in chapter 4), "Whoa! Hirano, I think I just saw three demonic entities conspiring on the rooftop of that building to attack a group of super powered teenagers so that they can attempt to take over the world!"

Hirano, another hobo, sat up from his spot next to a trashcan, "And I think you should lay off the cough medicine."

**((Back at Sarayashiki J.R. high))**

"You!" Danny exclaimed. The figure is revealed to be an African-American girl known to Tucker and Danny as Valerie Grey.

"Oh great. You're here too," Valerie sighed.

Tucker blinked, "Uh…so did you join the foreign exchange program too?"

Valerie shook her head; "Actually, my Dad will hopefully be getting a job at Masters Inc."

Danny's eyes bulged at the sound of the name, "Vlad is still after me," he muttered.

Valerie glanced at him, "What?"

Danny laughed uneasily, "Er, nothing, so what are you doing at Sarayashiki?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I was trying to get into the history class, but all that was there was some note addressed to some guy named Yusuke Urameshi," she muttered, holding up a white envelope with Yusuke's name scrawled on it in katakana (_form of Japanese writing_) and English.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, that's me, let me see it."

Valerie tossed him the note and walked off, "Whatever."

Yusuke blinked as he tore open the letter and pulled out it's contents, "That's odd; teachers don't usually send me notes and most of the kids are scared of me, but," he stopped mid-sentence as he actually read the note.

Kuwabara peered over Yusuke's shoulder, "What is it? You didn't even do anything in class today…"

Yusuke held up the note for all three to see. It was written in both katakana and English and at the bottom it was signed, "This not…it's from Kuroko," Yusuke exclaimed.

* * *

To be continued!

Authors notes: Well, I'm afraid you're going to wait a bit longer until we find out what the contents of the letter are (a love note maybe? Oo; ) because next chapter is…_Chapter Seven OMAKE_! For those of you that DON'T know Omake's are kind of like parodies/bloopers/what if scenarios/etc that involve the story but wouldn't normally take place in the story as a whole. XD And if you want to see something OOC, random, or just plain crazy than just say it in your reviews and we'll more than likely put it in! So please **review**! And maybe we'll give you a cookie…


	7. No Need For An Omake Special

**OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! **This means this chapter has nothing...**NOTHING** to do with the real story. It's just a fun thing that me and Ninja wrote as a side thing for humor...well more humor than normal...please enjoy and review of course

**

* * *

**

**((Where The Hell Did THAT Come From?))**

It was a small room with two computers and the walls were covered in posters and wall scrolls of various anime and cartoon titles. One computer had thousands of male plushies sitting around the computer and the wallpaper on the screen was a collection of sexy male characters from various animes (ranging from Seiya of Sailor Moon to Miroku of InuYasha). The other computer had a bunch of female character plushies and a plethora of action figurines of various anime characters. The screen savor was on this computer and it was of a dancing Botan with her oar.

Suddenly a door bursts open and in trudges a teenage girl with medium length curly brown hair worn in a ponytail and green eyes. The girl is of average height, standing at about 5'3" and is rather curvy. She wears a light purple spaghetti strap shirt with a black ankh drawn on it, baggy black pants and a black sleeveless trench coat, and on her feet are donned a pair of combat boots. She has a pair of golden gauntlets on her wrist that look suspiciously like the bracelets Galaxia wears. On her back and side is strapped a pair of katanas.

This is Samurai Sirius, Sirius for short. She collapses in front of the computer covered with male plushies, "Must…write…another…fic…"

A taller boy with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes follows Sirius into the room. He has on a black trench coat type cloak, jeans, boots, and a bandana to put over his mouth and nose, and on it was an Udjat Eye (Eye of Horus). The bandana was down for now though, "Have you yet had any ideas?"

This boy is Crimson Ninja, Ninja for short.

Sirius looks up from her spot on the floor at Ninja and from her pocket somehow produced a large cage of bunnies, "See these…these are plot bunnies…they've been reproducing like MAD and I can't handle them anymore."

Ninja's eyes widened and quickly produced a hand grenade, "I'll take care of this!"

Sirius freaked out and concealed the cage under her coat, "NOOOO! NOT THE BUNNIES," she cried.

Ninja sighed and pocketed the grenade, "Well, what else can we do…I do have a bunch of rabbit eating komodo dragons in the back." Ninja said jerking his thumb towards a black door with chains across it and a banner on it saying "DANGER."

Sirius shrugged, pulling the bunny cage out again, "Well…I dunno. We could have them have a free for and which ever one wins you have to help me write that fic…"

Ninja pondered this for a minute then nodded, "That could work…or I COULD use the dynamite I've been saving for a rainy day."

Sirius contemplated this then shrugged, "Whatever," she lit a match and handed it to Ninja, "Here you go."

Ninja smiled and pulled out a bunch of dynamite sticks from his pocket, "Sweet." Ninja lit the sticks and tossed it towards the cage, "FIRE IN DA HOLE!"

With that the two took off a safe distance away from the bunny cage. Five seconds later the cage explodes. Ninja peeks up from behind his desk, "Any survivors?"

Sirius peaks up as well and notices one rabbit squirming slightly, "Uhm…that one?"

"Which is it?"

Sirius stands and walks over to the crispy, twitchy rabbit and picks it up, she reads the writing on its side and smiles, "Oh…that's interesting."

Ninja stands up, "What?"

Sirius tosses Ninja the rabbit, "A Yu Yu Hakusho crossover with Danny Phantom."

Ninja catches the rabbit and smiles as well, "Well, would ya look at that? It would work so well…I wonder why no one else had thought of it?"

Sirius glances at the demolished cage and smoldering bunny carcasses, "No one else blew up the bunny cage."

"Good point…uhm…and how do these bunnies have plots to stories on 'em?

Sirius shrugged, "Don't ask me...authors have kept plot bunnies for generations."

"Then how come I've never heard of them?" Ninja asked.

Sirius patted Ninja on the head, "Cause you're new to this buddy...let me show you the ways...help me with this fic and I will teach you the art of fanfictioning."

Ninja scoffed, "I've been writing fan fiction for years," he then paused, just revoked my previous penname and removed all my stories because they were in a script format..."

"Well whatever...just start typing you lazy bum you blew up the rabbit you write the fic!" Sirius said, dragging Ninja away.

Ninja growled, "Hey you're not the boss of me!"

Sirius narrowed her eyes and set Ninja on fire.

"AUGHHH! THE BURNING! I BURN!"

Sirius cackled.

"Why must you hurt me so," Ninja asked with tears in his eyes.

**((End))

* * *

**

**((Business Meeting))**

Ninja and Sirius sit at a business meeting table and discuss the fic, "I dunno, maybe a dress of some sort would work."

The screen pans out to reveal a third person, Roy Mustang of Full Metal Alchemist wearing a cheap fake mustache, "I think we should have all the female characters wearing miniskirts...except for Genkai," he said in a horrible fake accent.

Ninja nodded, "Well, you got a point there, I mean-...hey, wait a minute, Mustang are you trying to convince us to use our author powers to make all the girls wear miniskirts?"

Mustang's mustache fell off as he sighed, "yes..."

Sirius rolled up her sleeves, "I'M NOT WRITING SOME CRAZY PORN FOR YOU MUSTANG!"

Ninja stood up and glared, "Now get out of here, or we'll be forced to unleash Tira and Chocolate on your behind…again."

Mustang stood up, "I'm going, I'm going...sheesh!"

The door slams.

**((End))

* * *

**

**((Auditions))**

Ninja and Sirius sit at a table in front of a stage. They have clipboards in front of them ready to judge who would be best suited for the fic. The Box Ghost enters stage right and puts on a pair of glasses. He then picks up a script, "Ahem…beware!"

Ninja smiles, "You're hired!"

Sirius gives the Box Ghost two thumbs up.

Off stage Skulker watches the whole thing and smiles to himself, "This will be a piece of cake…if THAT pathetic excuse for a ghost could get it, I'm a shoe in!"

"Next!"

Skulker struts out onto the stage and shoves the Box Ghost off the stage and into the Orchestra pit. He then picks up the discarded scripts. Skulker takes a deep breath and then launches into the air, hovering before the judges menacingly, "I AM THE GHOST HUNTER! FEAR ME!" Skulker then powered up his large gun and cackles manically.

The sound of chirping crickets follows. Sirius coughed, "Well…uhm…that was…yeah, don't call us we'll call you."

Ninja shrugs, "What she said."

Skulker, crest fallen, floats off stage and mutters in defeat.

Ninja rubs his temple, "Yeah so, who we got next?"

**((End))

* * *

**

**((Promotion Commercial))**

Danny and Yusuke stand in front of a blue backdrop with the words 'Han Rei' written on the back in green. Danny and Yusuke smile at the audience, "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton."

Yusuke, smirks, and adds, "And I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

"And we're here to promote our latest and possibly only crossover fic," Danny said proudly.

Yusuke jerked his thumb at the name on the backdrop behind him, "Han Rei."

"Written by Samurai Sirius and Crimson Ninja," Danny said, "They conned us into it and at first I was a bit iffy…but hey it's been fun!" With this said Danny puts and arm around Yusuke in a friendly manner.

Yusuke smirks and gives a thumb up, "Yup, new villains, characters, stories, the works."

"So we hope you enjoy the fic because Yu Yu Hakusho is made so much better with the elements of Danny Phantom added to it."

Yusuke blinks then pulls away from Danny, "What the hell are you talking about, this would be just another crappy Danny Phantom fan fiction if we didn't come in!"

Danny turns on Yusuke, "Better than those crazy fan girls you have running around with your show who demand slash with you and Hiei for GOD KNOWS WHAT REASON!"

Yusuke growled, his voice getting louder as he shouted, "There's been like 200 episodes of YYH and a countless amount of comics, you've barely ran two seasons!

"That's not my fault! At least I have my name in the theme song...what do you have...some crappy J-Pop lyrics sung by a no-name group!" Danny quipped.

Yusuke extended his finger, it glowed with a blue aura as he powered up his spirit gun, "Oh, it is on now!"

Danny powered up as well, hovering a bit off the floor, "Bring it on! You probably can't fight me anyway...you smoke in the manga so you'll probably cough up your lungs!"

"Well, at least I don't let some caveman jock push ME around!"

"No! But you let some old grandma give you the beat down I don't see how THAT'S much better!" Danny shouted.

Yusuke scoffed, "At least I can swear," then added, "MOTHER FCKER!"

Danny bristled angrily, "WHAT'S SWEARING HAVE ANY THING TO DO WITH ANYTHING IN A FANFICTION! IN A FANFICTION I CAN CURSE TOO DAMMIT!"

"I'm going to be wiping the floor with your head," Yusuke shouted bringing his powered up spirit gun to point at Danny.

"OH YEAH," Danny shouted and an orb of plasma energy formed in his hand.

Suddenly Genkai stormed on and appeared behind the boys, she then whacked them both upside their heads, "Can it dimwits!"

Yusuke grabbed the back of his head with a wince, "Ow! What'd you do that for!"

"You were being a moron…no come on dimwit we have training."

Danny smiled broadly and stuck his tongue out at Yusuke. Genkai glanced at him and added, "You too Fenton."

Yusuke crossed his arms, "We'll settle this later you pale assed wimp."

Danny crossed his as well, "We'll see about THAT hair-gel boy."

Yusuke smirked, "You'll be eating those words through a straw jackass!"

Genkai sighed and whacked Yusuke again, "I said shut up!"

Yusuke gripped his head again, "Alright, alright…JEEZE!"

**((End))

* * *

**

**((The Dub Factor; takes place during Air Port scene))**

Yusuke turns to Danny and says something in Japanese.

Danny blinks, "What?"

Yusuke repeats what he said, louder this time.

Danny raises an eyebrow, "No seriously, what are you saying?"

Yusuke throws his hands in the air in anger and shouts what he originally said then adds a string of curse words, all in Japanese.

Danny blinks again and Yusuke sighs.

Off screen Sirius laughs, "Oops forgot to put him in English…"

Yusuke and Danny fall over.

**((End))

* * *

**

**((International Stupidity; Also at Airport))**

Tucker waves at Kuwabara, "Ko-nii-chi-wa." He says loudly.

Kuwabara sweat drops, "Uhm…"

"Do-you-understand-me?"

Kuwabara scratches the back of his head and then turns to Danny, "Is...he serious?"

Danny sighed, "Unfortunately...yes."

"I - AM- TUCKER- FROM- AMERICA"

**((End))

* * *

**

**((Kuroko Introduction Scene; Blooper))**

Kuroko stood in front of the gang in the doorway of Genkai's temple, "I'm Kuroko and these are my minions: Nightshade," she motioned towards Nightshade, "and Kaitouai," she motions towards and empty space. Kuroko does a double take at the empty spot.

"Uhm…where's Kaitouai," Yusuke asked.

Everyone's eyes drifted towards Kurama where they could see Kaitouai is fondling him, "Hey sexy," she purrs.

Kuroko's aura of anger builds, "KAI-TOU-AI!"

Kaitouai looked up, her breasts pressed against Kurama's chest, Kurama looked rather uncomfortable, "What?"

"STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY!"

Kaitouai pouted and stood up, "I can never have any fun…"

**((End))

* * *

**

**((Nightshade on Fire; Blooper))**

Nightshade smirks and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Nightshade sniffs the air, "Hey what's that smell," his eyes widen, "Oh my fcking God! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!"

Nightshade runs around screaming like a maniac.

**((End))

* * *

**

**((Zombie Trioxin Scene; Blooper))**

A zombie comes towards Kuwabara, arms outstretched, "BRAINS!" The Zombie grabs Kuwabara and begins to gnaw on his head.

"AIIIE," Kuwabara screams in a girly like manner.

The zombie after a few seconds of gnawing spits Kuwabara's head out and turns away from him, "BRAINS!"

Kuwabara picks himself up, "HEY! Get back here and eat my brain!"

**((End))

* * *

**

**((Payment))**

It's a beautiful day and Ninja and Sirius are enjoying some down time, until the YYH gang and the Danny Phantom crew approach them. Sirius gives them a small, curious smile, "Uhm…hey guys what's up?"

Ninja looked up from his manga and added, "How may we help you?"

Tucker scratched the back of his head, "Uhm…yeah…we're here to talk to you about our pay."

Sirius tossed a glance at Ninja, "Pay? You guys volunteered…remember…"

Ninja nodded, "Yeah."

Yusuke shook his head, "No, actually you pretty much kidnapped us…"

"And said we could make big bucks off of this," Danny finished.

"We did?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah…now where's our cut, we've done six chapters of this and me and Kurama STILL have bruises from doing that one scenes with Felix."

"Well…don't look at ME! Ninja's in charge of the money…I'd just go and spend it all on plushies," Sirius turned to Ninja, "Where's there pay," she asks with a sly smile.

Flashback to Comic Book Store 

The store clerk placed a large pile of books on the counter, "Mr. Ninja here's the 50 issues of assorted manga you ordered, and will that be cash or charge?"

Ninja slammed a credit card down, "CHARGE!"

Back 

"Uhm…I put my money in the stock market…and then buried that stock on a desert island," Ninja said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"…"

"So you see guys," Sirius continued the did a double take at Ninja, "Wait…YOU DID WHAT! NINJA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SPENT IT ON COMIC BOOKS!"

Ninja twitched, "What! How did you know that…I mean…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I saw that flash back," Sirius growled.

"Besides that was MY share, you said there'd never be enough to pay them in the first place!" Ninja shouted.

"YOU BASTARDS SAID WE WERE GETTING PAID," Yusuke shouted.

Ninja jumped up, "Ok…I have an idea…RUN!"

Sirius takes off running as well, "YOU REALIZE WE CAN'T OUT RUN HIEI!"

"GET THEM!" Tucker shouts.

Ninja panics, "NO TALK…MUST RUN!"

Suddenly a vine shoots up from the earth and trips Sirius. Sirius glances over and sees the vine is wrapped around her ankle, "SHIT! NINJA GET BACK HERE!"

Ninja spun around, "Coming!" Ninja hurries back and pulls out a chainsaw.

Sirius struggles against the vine, "Hurry! I hear them!"

Ninja slices the vine off just as there is an explosion nearby; Yusuke had just fired off a spirit gun.

Ninja jumps up again, "RUN AWAY!"

Sirius follows but is still a good deal behind Ninja who shouts, "OHMYFREAKINGGODI'MGONNADIE!"

**((END))**

**

* * *

**

**_REVIEW!_** Now please...this took a lot of work!


	8. Time for a Trap

Four pairs of feet pounded against the pavement, each carrying a boy forward at a fast pace. Their shadows danced behind them as the sun sank below the tall buildings of Japan. The boys were on a mission and nothing would stop them. Every so often another shadow would appear and then disappear again a little ahead of the others. It was a blur otherwise and it was moving at such a fast pace that no one could hear his footfalls.

Suddenly one of the shadows skidded to a halt, the boy kneeled over and took huge gulps of air, "Hey…hold…on a minute," he panted. The others stopped running and came back over. The boy out of breath took a final gulp of air and stood up straight, "I've never run that much in my life," he wheezed. This was a young boy, about 14 years of age and had messy black hair and lively blue eyes. He wore a blue school uniform with the jacket hanging open to reveal a plain white shirt. His name was Danny Fenton and he was the "new" kid in town from America.

One of the other boys ran a hand through his slicked back black hair and in a green school uniform, "No problem…Kuroko said we had until sunset," he muttered. This boy was about the same age as Danny and had chocolate brown eyes and had a perpetual sign around his neck that said 'Fuck off.' He was not one to be messed with and they called him Yusuke Urameshi.

The boys were quite for a moment and one of them put a hand into their pocket and pulled out a rumpled letter. The boy had a frown on his face and through he looked much older than his comrades he was actually about the same age. He had rose red hair that fell past his shoulders and bright, mysterious green eyes that scanned the writing on the letter with mild curiosity.

"Kurama, how many times are you going to look at that letter?" the tallest of the boys asked. This boy wore a uniform very similar to Danny's and had bright orange hair that was curled and gelled a bit like Yusuke's. He had beady eyes and a fierce look, he was almost as bad a punk as Yusuke and his name was Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kurama frowned and put the letter away again, "It's nothing, I just have a rather bad feeling about all this."

"Well, duh, Kurama we KNOW it's a trap but what else can we do," Yusuke quipped.

"Detective."

The four boys turned to look at the newest member of their group. He was a short male with extremely spiky black hair and cold red eyes. He was currently glaring at the boys with a scowl plastered across his face, "I'd like to get this over with so if you are quite done with your little tea party we can go."

This was the infamous Hiei.

Danny smiled meekly, "Sorry…just had to catch my breath."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Hn."

"Alright let's go," Yusuke shouted and they took off running again, the sun still sinking low behind them.

One question remained though…what was waiting for them at the end of their journey.

**((Flashback))**

It had all began with a letter addressed to one Yusuke Urameshi. He had gotten the letter after first period. This was strange in itself but what added to the mystery was the fact that it was from Kuroko.

Kuwabara peered over Yusuke's shoulder, "What is it? You didn't even do anything in class today…"

Kuwabara, Danny, and Tucker stood around Yusuke who then held up the note for all three to see. It was written in both katakana and English and at the bottom it was signed, "It's from Kuroko," Yusuke exclaimed.

Danny snatched the letter from Yusuke, his blue eyes huge, "I guess this adds evidence to our theory of Ms. Takeuchi being Kuroko," he muttered.

"Dude this is so obviously a trap it's not even funny…I mean what does Kuroko take you guys for…idiots," Tucker asked after he had finished reading the letter and folding it up.

"Hey don't close it I wasn't finished reading!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Tucker and Danny sighed and handed the letter over.

* * *

_Dearest Little Yusuke (and Co),_

_Ah how nice it is to see you all are still in one piece after that little incident in the graveyard. Sorry I couldn't have been there personally but other plans were called to my attention. However this afternoon I seem to have an opening in my busy little schedule so I was hoping you gents could stop bye for some tea? Doesn't that sound just lovely? _

_To the point I want your asses at the warehouse district at least an hour before sunset. I'll have a good friend of mine their to escort you to the party. Remember this is invite only so why don't you "invite" your little fox friend and that cute little fire imp along._

_Ta-Ta my little lovelies,_

_Kuroko_

* * *

"So I guess we need to go fetch Kurama and Hiei," Danny muttered. 

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah and I doubt they're going to like this."

**((End Flashback))**

Danny continued running, but seeing as they were nearing the warehouse district they started to slow down. Danny had felt a bit guilty leaving Tucker and Sam behind, they usually accompanied him on all his adventures however Danny knew it was for the best because he didn't want to risk them getting hurt like at the graveyard.

They reached the first warehouse just as the sun was disappearing behind the buildings. "So where's this welcoming party," Yusuke muttered, jamming his hands into his pockets.

Suddenly a streak of blonde and black shot past the group, a blur to nearly everyone except Hiei who simply raised an eyebrow, he could make out the lithe form of a female clad in black leather like material and bits of it cut out and replaced by mesh. He also noted the dual katanas strapped to her form and fingered his own sword. Without another thought he took off after her, disappearing in a blur from the main group.

Yusuke cursed, "Doesn't he know we're supposed to stay together."

Kurama frowned, his eyes focused in the direction that Hiei and the strange female took off in, "I don't like this."

"Indeed you shouldn't Kurama. This is the last time you'll see the light of day," a voice muttered from the shadows of one of the doorways to a warehouse. Nothing could be seen of the source of the voice except for a pair of legs wrapped in bandages, a tattered black cloak covered everything else.

The guys fell into fighting stances; Kuwabara gripping his fists tight, Yusuke doing the same but a bit more relaxed in his general stance, Kurama's fingers itched toward his hair but his eyes remained calm, while Danny stood tense not sure whether he should transform or not.

The voice laughed, "I'm not here for a fight…I just want to show you something. Think of it as a little preview of what's to come."

"What are you talking about? I thought Kuroko was going to meet us," Yusuke growled.

"Oh you'll meet…don't worry. I just want to show you something first…step into my parlor." The door to the ancient warehouse opened slowly and a fog drifted from inside.

"That's creepy," Kuwabara said with a shiver.

Danny glanced over his shoulder, "Shouldn't we…I don't know…wait for Hiei?"

Yusuke scoffed and rolled up his sleeves, "We don't need him we can handle this ourselves." With that said Yusuke stormed forward and into the strange fog drifting from the building.

Kurama rolled his eyes, he could already tell this wasn't going to end well and fighting against every instinct that told him not to he knew that Yusuke was going to need assistance so he followed suit.

This left Danny and Kuwabara standing outside the building. The strange figure stood in the doorway, "Last chance boys."

They exchanged glances and then nodded, entering the dark, cold fog.

**((Elsewhere))**

Hiei suddenly came to a halt and looked around, his crimson eyes narrowed in distaste. All of the warehouses looked the same, not that he was worried about getting lost, he had his Jagan after all, but there was something different in the air now.

When a woman appeared on the buildings roof he knew why. It was the female from before. Her hair was short and choppy, falling just past her ears. Her top was leather and was basically a bikini with mesh coming from the sleeves to cover her arms and then she wore elbow length gloves made of the same leather material. Her pants were loose and parts of the material were cut out and replaced by more mesh. He couldn't tell if she was pretty or not because he mouth and nose were covered by black cloth, much like a ninja, and the only thing notable about her face were her soft gold eyes that rivaled the gold of her hair.

Her expression was blank as she stood across from the fire imp. It was as if time had stopped because neither moved and the buildings around them were silent as death. Eternity passed and then…

The woman unsheathed both of her katanas and bowed, "I am Hasaki."

"Hn."

Hasaki righted her self and continued; "My mistress says I am to commence in battle with you. I hope you are prepared to die Hiei."

Hiei smirked, his red eyes cold, "I doubt YOU of all people can kill me."

Hasaki twirled her left katana, "We shall see then won't we." Without blinking Hasaki launched herself at Hiei, her swords held high.

**((The Foggy Warehouse))**

Everything was quiet in the warehouse. Quiet and foggy. Yusuke, at the moment, hated both, "Now what?"

Soft laughter echoed around them. The fog rolled around them, eerie and strange. Kuwabara shivered, "Guys I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah no kidding," Danny muttered, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's get out of here."

"I wouldn't open the door if I were you," a voice muttered.

A solid oak door appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Yusuke smirked, "About damn time."

"Yusuke I wouldn't…" Kurama began but Yusuke was either too stupid or too stubborn to stop and yanked the oak door open. Suddenly a strong wind pulled at our heroes, pulling them towards the door.

"SHIT!"

The boys were sucked into the door and all went black.

**((Rooftops))**

The clash of blades rang above the rooftops. Neither fighter giving up or scratching the other…yet.

**((Warehouse))**

When Danny came to the warehouse was pitch black. The fog was gone and the only light came from a broken window above them and the light wasn't very much of a light. It was empty aside from himself and his three comrades. Danny stood up slowly and looked around, aside from all the fog being gone and it being rather dark not much had changed.

A noise startled him and Danny spun around to come face to face with Kurama, "Oh…it's just you."

Kurama nodded and glanced at the fallen form of Yusuke, "I'll say this again…I don't like this."

Danny laughed awkwardly, "Well I'm sure it's okay…it was probably just knock out gas or something."

Kurama looked unconvinced, "I doubt that's all that happened."

"Ow shit! Kuwabara get off me!"

Danny and Kurama turned to see Yusuke pushing Kuwabara off of him and standing up. He looked around and sighed, "Alright where did all that stupid fog go? And where's the creepy guy in the cape?"

"Maybe he's outside," Kuwabara said jumping up.

They walked over to the door of the warehouse and yanked it open, what they say on the other side made them all gasp.

The city of Tokyo was completely destroyed. Once tall buildings lay in mere ruins and not a sound was to be heard. The sky was dark, not even a moon or star shone, it was like a bomb had gone off.

"What the hell happened," Yusuke shouted.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Long time no see, eh? So what do you think about THIS new baby? I worked hard on this during my recovery period from school so I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon (we pray) and I hope you all review…sorry for the long wait!


	9. Time For A Trap Part 2

The group (consisting of Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Danny) gazed outside in complete horror--the world was a complete desolate wasteland strangely illuminated by numerous street lamps that were still in order. Yusuke was the first to speak, "Goddamn…what happened?"

Kurama blinked, hoping the image would disappear; it wouldn't "This is a strange turn of events."

"Strange! This is freaking crazy! The world's ended! That's it man, game over…game over!" Kuwabara shouted in agitation.

Danny ran a hand through his messy black hair, his eyes still wide with shock, "This had got to be some seriously bad dream…"

The boys nervously walked further away from the warehouse, looking around in anticipation for any signs of life, "Aside from these streetlamps, there are no lights anywhere, not even the moon or any stars are visible," Kurama muttered.

"Yeah and my watch says that it's 3 p.m. now," Yusuke added.

The wind blew solemnly and a newspaper hurtled toward the group. It smacked against Kuwabara's feet and he picked it up, his eyes widened, "Guys! Look at this!"

They gathered around Kuwabara, peering over his shoulder, "What is it," Yusuke demanded.

"This paper is ten years from now!"

Danny gasped, "And look who made front page!"

On the cover of the newspaper, smiling seductively up at them was none other than Kuroko. She was clad in a very elegant black evening gown and Nightshade, Hasaki, and numerous other henchmen were standing next to her: some human, some demon, and even a few undead, the headline read: Queen Kuroko To Visit Canada For Week Long Vacation. The date at the top sated that it was the year 2015. "Well that's something you don't see everyday," murmured Yusuke in disgust.

"And why Canada?" Danny wondered aloud.

Kurama shook his head, "It doesn't matter…it would appear as though we have been flung into the future…and Kuroko has succeeded in her plans for world domination."

Kuwabara, who was busy ripping up the paper, growled, "Ya' think?"

Danny watched wearily as the paper shreds fell to the ground, "But what about the others?"

Yusuke stiffened up, his chocolate eyes narrowed, "I guess we'll just have to find out." With that sad Yusuke rushed off in the direction of his neighborhood.

"Wait, Yusuke," Kurama called in warning then he took off after him, followed shortly by Danny and Kuwabara. They ran for a couple of blocks until Yusuke came to a sudden halt in front of the craggy remains of a ruined building.

Kuwabara took big gulping breaths, "Urameshi…what's the rush?"

Yusuke lowered his head and stared at the grounds, the building before him had once been his home and now it was just rubble…like everything else in the future, "Nothing, there's nothing left…for all we know everyone's gone..."

"Yusuke…" Kurama began but Danny cut him off.

"Look, the others are resourceful, I'm sure they're ok, somewhere…"

"For the most part," a voice hissed from above them.

The four boys look up; standing on the top of the ruined building is a large and ugly lizard looking man who is obviously a demon. The man had large, bulging orange eyes, like a chameleon, and a leathery frill held erect around his head. He was bald and his skin was scaly and vibrant emerald green. The lizard demon is dressed in tattered black pants and his green scaly tale flicks menacingly behind him. He was wearing worn brown gloves and his feet were bare but deadly claws. The lizard man was armed with a metallic baton, the ends were sparking with electricity and it looked deadly. The lizard man continued to speak, "You humans never remember when your curfew is…which helps remind me everyday why I chose this job!"

Yusuke, who had been anticipating a fight since they say the decayed scenery, growled, "Listen you scaly freak, nobody tells me when to go to bed!"

The lizard man squealed in delight, "Guess you boys are earning yourselves a trip to the correctional facility." He then jumped down from the building and rushed towards them, Danny was first target.

Before he reached him though Danny smirked, "Going ghost!" In a blazing circle of white light Danny transformed into his ghost form and went transparent. This caused the lizard man to run right into the wall behind Danny.

The lizard pried himself from the wall, "Urgh," he groaned as he shook out his frill, "You little bastards!"

Kuwabara clenched his fists, smirking, "Bring it on ugly!"

Kuwabara's spirit sword sprang into life in his hand and Kurama pulled from his long red locks a single rose that instantly elongated into a thorny whip. Yusuke glared at the demon, his fists glowing with a blue spirit aura.

They launch themselves at the demon but the demon parries most of their attacks with his electric staff. Spinning on his clawed foot he was able to hit Yusuke in the gut, shocking him severely.

"Arghhhh!" Yusuke collapsed, clutching his stomach.

The lizard man smirked, "Surprised you're not dead from such a shock kid but now I'm bringing this fight to a close."

"Damn straight," a voice called out.

The lizard man spun around, "What the—," however before he can finish his sentence an older Shizuru, armed with a flamethrower, blasts him with it, "GARGHHH!"

Shizuru smirks as the Lizard man collapses in a heap of ash, she takes no notice of the group of guys and instead lights a cigarette, "Holy crap…Shizuru! What are you doing here?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Shizuru puffs on her cigarette, "Saving your worthless ass for one thing bub, and—Oh my god! Kazuma is that you!" Shizuru's cigarette dropped from her mouth as she hugs her baby brother. Kuwabara can't help but notice that she looks a bit older but then he remember that it is 10 years in the future, but even he can notice the worn look on her face, a lot has happened.

"Well yeah it's me sis…but what's happened?"

Shizuru pulled away, her eyes darkened, "Ok, but it's not safe to talk here, we have to get back to head quarters."

"Head quarters?" Danny asked.

Shizuru nodded her head solemnly and turned away from them, "I said I'd explain when we get there, c'mon!" With that said she takes off and the guys follow her, Kurama helping Yusuke who is still recovering from his shock. After run for about ten blocks they stop in front of a large pipe in a dried up river bed, "Here we are."

Yusuke scoffed, "Looks like a dump to me."

Kurama smirked at the spirit detective, "You seem to have recovered quickly."

The group enters the pipe and as they go down the long tunnel they soon reach the end. This then leads to a large inner cit of human refugees. Shizuru sighs, "Home, sweet home kids."

Danny glances around, "Sure seems like it." He tires hard not to make eye contact with any of the few forlorn individuals they pass and head into a large, somewhat cleaner building. Shizuru stops to speak with a large man wearing oval wire-rimmed glasses. He is wearing black cargo pants and a blood red tank top under a black trench coat that ends in tatters near the tops of his dingy combat boots. His hair is done in tight braids with yellow beads on the ends of the braids and he stands at a menacing 6 feet even. When he speaks it's with a deep yet quite voice, "Did you find any more refugees, Shizuru?"

Shizuru smirked and cocked her head to the boys, "Not quite but you won't believe who I did find…"

The man looks past Shizuru for the first time and the eyes behind the glasses widen, "Danny? Is that you?"

Danny, taken aback nods, "Yeah, but who're you?"

The man laughs, "Well they used to call me a techno geek…though once they thought I was a jinx…but now that I think about it that was mainly your fault…"

"Tucker!"

The man, now revealed as an older Tucker, smiles, "Surprised aren't you? Anyways, the others are in the lounge."

"Who else is here?"

"Just follow me and you'll see." Tucker then turns and leads them into the building. First they see Sam who is wearing all of her hair down but other than that it was still the same length. Her shirt is similar to the one she wore ten years ago and her skirt is black and rather tattered with black stockings covering her legs and black combat boots on her feet similar to Tucker's. Over all of this is a trench coat but unlike Tucker's her sleeves are ripped off revealing her slender and pale arms. A locket around her neck glistens in the light, catching Danny's eyes.

Sitting next to Sam is Keiko who isn't as dressed up as the others but wearing simple blue jeans and a pink tee shirt. The only strange thing is that Keiko is wearing dark sunglasses in the rather dark room. On the floor reclines Botan dressed in her old leather outfit, a metal bat propped against the old couch.

Sam is the first to notice the new group, "Danny…is that you?"

"In the half-boy half-ghost flesh."

Sam jumps up in excitement and embraces him, Danny awkwardly hugs her back, "Uh, good to see you too Sam."

Keiko looks up, "Who's there?"

Yusuke makes his way over to Keiko and plops down next to her on the couch, "Keiko, it's us…and why are you wearing sun glasses? It's not very bright in the room."

Botan, her traditional smile gone from her face, explains, "I'm afraid shrapnel in an attack by Kuroko blinded her."

Yusuke's eyes widen in distress and he jumps up from the couch, "God dammit! Keiko I'm so sorry I wasn't there…"

Keiko shook her head sadly, "It's okay Yusuke, we thought you were dead. It's nice to know you're back."

Kurama, who had been examining the room, looked up, "Is Hiei or anybody else here that we should know about?"

Botan sighed, "We better fill you in on what happened in your absence."

Kurama did not like the tone of Botan's voice; "Such as?" he prompted her.

"I'm afraid that we have no idea where Hiei is…and we've had casualties in this fight."

Yusuke tensed up, "Like who?"

"When Kuroko started attacking the populace she attacked Genkai's temple. Genkai and Yukina were killed then and there."

Kuwabara flinched as if he'd been slapped in the face, "No! It can't be! Yukina! You mean she's gone!" Kuwabara cried.

Yusuke stared at Botan in dismay, "How…how did this happen?"

"Not long after the four of you disappeared, Kuroko was somehow able to open gates into the demon world and the realm of the undead, from there she was able to amass armies of them and soon spread her veil of darkness all around the world."

"Didn't anyone try and stop her," Danny asked.

Tucker looked down at his old friend, "Many world powers ignored it at first…but then when she started attacking other continents, world armies were sent in and everything…but none came back. And not long after, she confronted the U.N. and stated that those who allied themselves with her would be given power while those who fought against her would die…the world was hers."

Danny gulped, afraid of asking the question that was burning in his mind but he took a deep breath and asked anyways, "What about my parents and everyone in Amity?"

Sam gave him a reassuring smile, "Basically the same as here, only your family was the one that started their own resistance movement too being the only people with technology to deal with the threat."

Danny sighed in slight relief, though he didn't like the idea of any of them fighting for their very lives.

Botan decided it was time to continue, "And some more bad news, just a few years ago, she breached the spirit world."

"Seriously!" Yusuke shouted.

"I'm afraid so, and worse yet, she kidnapped Koenma."

Kurama, if it was possible, grew even more serious, "Where is he?"

Tucker looked up from the PDA he was messing with, "Intelligence tells us he's being held in Kuroko's Japanese HQ, which is in the center of Tokyo."

"Haven't you guys attempted to rescue him?" asked a baffled Yusuke.

Tucker put aside his PDA and smirked, "Actually, now that you mention it, we were about to attempt a good old-fashioned rescue mission tonight."

Danny jumped up, "Seriously?"

Sam nodded, "Yep," she paused, her face grave, "it'll be extremely dangerous though, so if you don't think you're up for it, we understand."

Danny didn't hesitate before he chimed, "I'm in!"

"Me too," added Yusuke.

Kurama nodded and all eyes fell to Kuwabara. Shizuru took a drag on her new cigarette, "Kazuma?"

Kuwabara stood in the center of the room, his face emotionless and his eyes cast down. After a moments pause he looked up, eyes a flame, "I'll do it if it's the last thing I do I WILL avenge Yukina!"

A half an hour later the group stood about a mile or so outside Kuroko's compound. Aside from the main characters there were about fifteen other rebels armed with various weapons to help in the fight. Tucker was crouched down behind a large piece of broken off building and was staring out at the compound thru binoculars, "I see a few guards outside the gate…some human and demon," he muttered. He lowered the binoculars and turned to Danny who kneeled beside him, "Danny this is where you come in."

"I think I know where you're going with this," Danny smirked.

Tucker nodded, "Right, overshadowing and then-."

Tucker was cut off suddenly when a bunch of screens placed around the city crackled and sparked to life, the traditional fuzzy snow appeared as if all the screens were having trouble getting reception. Kuwabara looked up at the screens, "What's up with all the big T.V. screens?"

Sam scowled, "_Her highness _is broadcasting again…"

The screens, one by one, snapped into the image of Kuroko. She was wearing a black top with intricate designs on it and her hair was done up in ceremonial buns. She had a smug look on her face as if she ruled the world (which of course she did) and looked down upon the wasteland that was her kingdom. Danny shivered, it was like she was looking right at them but he hoped that wasn't the case. Danny opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Kuroko began to speak in a sultry and domineering voice:

"Good afternoon all of my loyal and lovely subjects. How is the weather in our dearest hometown? I just thought I'd call in and check on all of you lovelies…didn't want you all to get any ideas about revolting or anything silly like that. Canada is quite dull without all of you here…I blew up a few more buildings for you, I would send you pictures but while I was on the rampage I accidentally killed my cameraman. An unfortunate accident let me assure you." Kuroko paused, staring up at the ceiling of her screens as if trying to think of something to say, "Hmm…oh yes I know I said I'd be back in a few days but I've decided to swing by America. There are rumors of a small little group upsetting my kingdom and I hate for they're to be any infestations." Kuroko pulls out a map and begins to consult it, "I believe the main focus of this little nest of buggies is in _Amity_. Ahh it's so adorable how you people think you can rebel against me. Don't you know I've taken everything you have that could possibly hurt dear little ole me? Well whatever, if you all have death wishes I'm happy to oblige. Well I'm off to America kiddies, please take care," she finished with a wave of her hands and then all the screens with blank.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared up at the screen in utter horror, "Mom…dad…Jaz," he muttered.

Sam looked to Tucker with tears in her eyes, "Do you think she really means it Tuck? Is she really going to…to…kill our families?"

Tucker took off his glasses and wiped the lenses, "She's never joked before Sam."

Danny's eyes blazed green with fury, "I won't let her."

Sam puts an arm around Danny's shoulder and squeezes, "Danny you have to calm down. They're half way around the world right now and we have to focus on what we're doing here. Don't worry there are people back at our HQ that can send a message to your parents and make sure they go deeper in hiding or to some other city."

Danny looked up at Sam and didn't say anything for a bit, his green eyes still blazing, but eventually he looked down at the ground and nodded, "Alright."

Tucker nodded and pulled out his PDA, "Well, back to the plan…"

_((In Front of Kuroko's HQ))_

A lone guard leans against the barbed wire fence smoking a cigarette. He scowls out at the landscape, "Ugh…this job don't pay enough." Danny, in ghost mode and transparent, swoops down from overhead and overshadows him. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and tosses it on the ground, "Right, that's the easy part down," he mutters." Danny as the guard heads to the front gate where a couple of demon guards are lounging around.

The biggest of them glares at Danny as he approaches, "Hey, where's your clearance?"

Danny reaches into the guard's pocket and shows him his I.D. as Sam, disguised as another soldier brings down the others who are chained together like prisoners. "We caught these rebels sneaking around, I'm sure the Mistress will be pleased when she returns," Danny states in the guards gruff voice.

The large demon guard nods, "Yep, that promotions right around the corner." He waves them in and they begin to march but the demon guard stops Danny, "And another thing," he begins causing Danny to gulp, "it's your turn to bring the chips to the poker game Friday, don't forget again."

Danny sighs and then salutes, "Right, don't worry."

The group enters the building and they go down one of the hallways that lead to the prison. Tucker, glancing around them, nods, "We're almost there…" They continue to march to cells and across from them is a door marked MAXIMUM SECURITY.

Danny smirks and goes up to the guards standing there, "Hey guys do you have the time?"

"Uhh, yeah it's about…uhm...seven o'clock."

Danny sucker punches him and then kicks the second guard in the head, knocking him out, he then flies out from the soldier he was controlling and starts to release the others. As soon as Tucker is released he begins to give orders, "Team A will come with me to rescue Koenma, Team B will go free the other prisoners and attempt to overtake security, let's move it!"

The teams separate and Shizuru and Botan go with Team B. While the rest head in to rescue Koenma who is imprisoned in cell 30-B. Sam finds it and calls out, "C'mon, Koenma is in here."

The small group enters the room to find Koenma chained to a far wall. He is in teenager form and is very bloody and his robes are ripped to shreds. One of the rebel soldiers begins to pick at the chains, "We better hurry before—."

He's stopped mid sentence because someone has just snapped his neck in half. The soldier drops and a mysterious person walks from behind him, he is a man with long slicked back blonde hair, blue eyes, and (strangely enough) dimples, "So sorry. I would have preferred a quieter death but suffocation takes too long."

"You bastard!" Tucker shouts.

The blonde haired man smiles, "Hello there, my name is Akumugi, and I'm taking care of the mistress' head quarters while she's away on holiday," he lifts up a staff, "And I'm afraid I cannot allow any of you to live, so sorry, once again."

Many of the other rebels raise their weapons but before they can move Akumugi swings his staff around and it goes through them like butter, cutting them in half and killing them instantly. Akumugi smirks, "Next?"

"I'll teach you," Tucker cries out. He raises a pistol and is just about to pull the trigger when Akumugi lunges forward and pushes his staff through Tucker chest, impaling him. Blood splatters out everywhere and covers Akumugi. Tucker collapses without a sound, his glasses askew.

Akumugi wipes the blood from his face with the sleeve of his billowy white shirt, "My, my what a mess."

Danny's eyes widen in horror, "NO!"

Sam goes to run for Tucker's body but Danny holds her back, he knows there is nothing they can do, "TUCKER!"

The group powers up and gets their weapons ready. Yusuke glares at the man covered in blood, "You're gonna pay you maniac!"

Kurama slings his rose whip around his head, much like a lasso, and then sends it hurtling towards Akumugi. Yusuke, at the same time, fires a very large Spirit gun at him but Akumugi, with a lot of grace, jumps over both attacks, flips in the air, and lands behind Sam. He casually grabs her by the throat and lifts her into the air.

"SAM!" Danny screams in horror.

Sam struggles against Akumugi's inhuman strength, "Glk--."

"Stop it!" Danny launches himself at Akumugi in fury.

Akumugi smirks, "I wouldn't do that…I can be awfully clumsy." With that he snaps Sam's neck and drops her to the cold ground.

Danny lurches to a stop, his eyes wide with horror and tears beginning to well in his ghostly green eyes. He kneels by her twisted body, "NO! SAM!"

Akumugi looks down at the crying ghost, "Whoops, so sorry. Oh by the way, security forces are already done executing your comrades. I hope you all already said your goodbyes."

Yusuke charges up his spirit energy, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Danny stands up, his eyes glowing like never before. Kuwabara and Kurama clutch their weapons in anger and the launch themselves at Akumugi.

_((Meanwhile, 10 years earlier))_

Hiei is caught in the middle of a sword fight wit Hasaki. They are each moving at an ungodly speed but still seem to have enough time for witty banter, "It doesn't matter how long we fight imp, I'll never stop and I am relentless," she says in a whisper.

The fire demon smirks, "True, but I can see through your illusion."

Hiei jumps away from Hasaki and fires off a blast of fire at seemingly nothing. The quite doesn't last though as suddenly a human figure runs out from the shadows, his body is wrapped like a mummy except for his eyes, this is the real Akumugi.

Akumugi is shrieking in pain, trying to pat out the flames, "NO! THE FLAMES! THE BURNING PAIN! MAKE IT STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME! HASAKI! MISTRESS! ANYBODY, PLEASE!"

Yusuke, Danny, Kuwabara, and Kurama, who were all standing up with eyes glazed over in a daze, collapse unconscious and Akumugi disappears in a puff of smoke.

Hasaki sighs and sheaths her swords, "Hm. I guess I need to tend to my comrade's wounds. But this isn't over imp…not by a long shot." She too disappears.

Hiei scowls and jumps down to where Yusuke and the others are, "Pitiful detective…simply pitiful."

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Han Rei, and I hope you'll also be enjoying the new fics I hope to start working on soon, and please review or Akumugi will put you into a mind set where anime is non-existent! Scary isn't he?

Also make sure you review or we'll send a pissed off Danny after you…and believe me you do NOT want to piss off Danny!


	10. Complications

**Disclaimer:** WE DON'T OWN JACK...OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER! Togashi and Butch own everyone (including Jack)

* * *

Danny groaned and rolled over groggily, his arm falling over another body. The other body squirmed, causing Danny to open his eyes slowly. The sight that greeted him was the similar groggy brown eye of Yusuke. Both stared at each other for a moment as the image registered and then –

"AUGGHHH!"

They screamed bloody murder.

Genkai looked up from her meditative position outside their room with a grim smirk, "Looks like two of the twits are up."

Elsewhere on the temple grounds Sam and Tucker heard the scream and immediately sprang from the room they were sitting in and took off for the guys' room. They sped past and anxious looking Yukina and Botan and threw the door open, "Danny!"

WHACK!

"What the HELL was that for you old hag," Yusuke cried, clutching the back of his pulsing head. Genkai had just entered and had, of course, smacked Yusuke.

"What do you think twit! You walked obliviously into a trap! I would expect that from the ghost boy over there—."

"Hey!" Danny protested.

"But not my apprentice! Don't you EVER think?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know we'd…wait you're supposed to be dead!"

"What?"

"What happened to you guys," Sam asked.

Danny's eyes widened, "Sam? Tucker?"

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances, "Err…yeah."

Danny hugged them, "You aren't dead!"

"Of course they aren't halfa…what you saw was an illusion," Hiei said entering the room.

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "Seemed pretty real to me…"

"Of course detective. That's because you are an idiot."

"YUKINA MY LOVE!" a voice shouted.

Hiei's scowl deepened, "Speaking of idiots…"

Kurama then entered the room with a frown on his face, "I agree with Yusuke…that illusion was too real."

"I don't care how real it was…at least it's over and you guys aren't dead," Danny said happily.

Genkai frowned, "You all certainly have your work cut out for you."

"What are you talking about Grandma," Yusuke demanded, "We beat it didn't we."

"Technically Hiei beat 'it' and broke the illusion for you but I'm talking about the training I'm going to be putting you and your boyfriend through starting this afternoon."

Danny's face turned red and then he and Yusuke both shouted, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

**((Dr. Kagami Itsuko's Apartment))**

Meanwhile Valerie was drying off her hair after taking a shower, she had patrolled the city earlier that afternoon but had found nothing so she had taken a shower to calm her nerves. As soon as she set the hairdryer down there was a beep and a message sprang to life on her laptop. It read:

_Dear Valerie,_

_It's been a week since you left, haven't you found the ghost yet?_

_-Vlad_

Valerie scowled at the memo. She had patrolled every night around Sarayashiki to get a glimpse of some kind of ghost activity but nothing. She was lucky Dr. Itsuko was gone a lot of the time or she'd be screwed over. She sighed and sat down at the computer and started typing up a response:

_Dear Vlad,_

_Listen I have had no sightings of the supposed ghost you sent me here to find. The only thing weird is that Danny and his goofball friend is here, they're in my same high school. Other than that I have had NO ghost sightings so just be patient. I think something will turn up eventually._

_-Valerie_

She hit the send button and then stood up. She had some patrolling to do, and since it was a Friday night she would make sure to scan further than just Sarayashiki. Valerie was determined to make this journey worth something.

**((Genkai's Temple))**

After Genkai had informed Kurama, Kuwabara, Danny, and Yusuke that they had been out for two whole days Kurama immediately left so that he could go explain to his mother where he'd been. Sam agreed that she too should head back to her host families house because now that Danny had recovered she had better crack down and do some of her homework. Tucker ended up dragging Kuwabara back home as well, figuring that Shizuru would be pissed if Kuwabara didn't come home soon. So that left Yusuke and Danny with Genkai to train. Botan however had other ideas, "We need to talk," she said to the two boys.

Yusuke was busy putting some hair gel in his hair. It had all come out over the course of two days so he had to make sure he kept his image, even if he was just around the others. Danny, meanwhile, was pondering if his parents had started to worry about him yet and wasn't really listening to Botan, "HEY! LISTEN TO ME!"

Danny looked up from his thoughts and Yusuke glanced over his shoulder, "What?"

"Yusuke we need to discuss what happened to you. Kuroko set that trap for a reason…Koenma believes she's trying to test your strengths and weaknesses and so far you're playing right into her hand. Yusuke you HAVE to figure out who Kuroko has possessed so that you can go on the offensive," Botan proclaimed.

Yusuke sighed, "Look Botan I don't know if you've realized this but…THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY PEOPLE IN JAPAN TO JUST GO WANDERING AROUND AND FIND ONE CRAZED OUT PSYCHO BITCH!"

"Well Yusuke you better start looking then," Botan said in an even voice, she was used to Yusuke's bursts of anger.

Danny stared up at the ceiling, 'If Kuroko is a ghost…maybe I could sense her presence inside someone…but even THAT would take quite a while to accomplish,' he thought.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Botan were still arguing, "Yusuke, Koenma's worried that Kuroko will stop toying with you soon! SHE'S GOING TO START GETTING SERIOUS AND I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENSES OF THAT!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT STUPID TODDLER THINKS! WE CAN DEAL WITH KUROKO ON OUR OWN! WE CAN TAKE HER AND NIGHTSHADE AND KAITOUAI AND HASAKI AND EVEN AKUMUGI DOWN WITHOUT A PROBLEM!"

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE IT YET!"

"GUYS STOP SHOUTING!" Danny joined in.

Botan and Yusuke both spun around to glare at him and were about to shout some more but Genkai stepped in, "Nitwit stop shouting. We have training to put you through."

Yusuke stormed out of the room, "I don't feel like it Grandma!" Yusuke slammed the door behind him.

Genkai frowned but turned to Danny, "Guess we'll focus on you then."

Danny gulped; he remembered the last training session…this was not going to end pretty.

**((Roof of Master Industries Research Building))**

Dr. Kagami Itsuko stumbled out onto the roof of the building. The sun was setting over the skyscrapers of Tokyo and it was a very beautiful sight. However Dr. Itsuko wasn't there for the view, Dr. Itsuko had received an email telling her to come up to the roof. She wasn't sure why she had obeyed it but deep down she knew she had to. Dr. Itsuko looked around; her lab coat wasn't much warmth against the chilling wind so she rubbed her hands up and down to keep herself from freezing.

THUNK

Dr. Itsuko spun around, her loose black hair flying around her face. Standing on the very edge of the building was a light haired woman dressed in tight black clothes. She stared at Dr. Itsuko with cold yellow eyes and then disappeared…only to reappear in front of Dr. Itsuko. Dr. Itsuko took a step backwards and not watching her step, tripped over a cable on the rooftop. Dr. Itsuko collapsed and then blacked out.

**((Genkai's Temple Grounds))**

Genkai had talked with Danny before about his underdeveloped powers and decided that today they would work on the handy power of splitting himself into copies. Danny was a bit nervous, he'd tried the technique by himself numerous times but the most he could ever do was get him two heads, and that was TOO weird for even him. Genkai knew this and also knew that one reason Danny was having such trouble was the fact that he still had some fears of his powers, "The first thing you have to do Danny is stop being afraid of your own abilities."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then prove it to me. Look you aren't an idiot…well not THAT big of an idiot and if you want to split yourself you can. Just relax and concentrate."

"Isn't that some kind of oxymoron or something?"

"Stop stalling and do it."

Danny sighed and powered up into ghost mode. He looked at Genkai who just smirked at him and then just before he could concentrate further a huge blast issued from the sky and in swooped Valerie in her latex jumpsuit on her hover board. Genkai and Danny both jumped away as she blasted again and started after Danny.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Genkai shouted.

Valerie peered over her shoulder, "Don't worry Grandma…I'll take care of this spook for ya!"

Genkai sighed, "Americans…"

Danny, meanwhile, flew up into the air and glared at Valerie, "Excuse me but what do you think you're doing here!"

"I'm here to stop you from terrorizing innocent people ghost! Now get ready to eat my ectoblasts!" Valerie shouted and started firing off rounds at Danny.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP ME," Danny shouted to Genkai.

"Seems like good training to me…watch out by the way!"

Danny went transparent and then took off, if Genkai was going to play that way he'd make sure she at least didn't get hurt. He glanced over his shoulder to see Valerie following him in the air; if it was an aerial battle she wanted…an aerial battle she'd get.

"How'd you find me anyway," he shouted over his shoulder.

"Not that it matters but I have a ghost sensing device and while I was in the area it started going off like crazy…lucky me I found you at that temple!"

'Great…she's stalking me now…better try and shake her,' Danny thought and spun around, his hands powering up with ectoblasts. He then focused and made the blasts shape into the staff he had used while fighting the zombies in the graveyard. He flew straight at her and Valerie was caught off guard and he was able to knock her from her hover board.

"AIIIEE!" The board shot down towards its owner and caught her before she even fell past the tree line.

"Should have known," Danny muttered and took off again. 'There's only one way to shake her…I just hope it works.' With that thought Danny flew a bit faster, Valerie still on his trail. She started blasting at him again and he swerved left and right, but he just couldn't shake her.

"Almost have you now," she muttered and powered up a very big blast. She fired it off; it was three times the size of her normal blasts.

Danny glanced behind him, eyes wide, "Shit," he cursed. It closed in on him and at the last second, Danny closed his eyes and—

He was still alive.

Danny opened his eyes to find himself across from a duplicate of…well…himself. Danny's clone waved at him and then they both glanced at Valerie whose eyes were humungous. "How…how did you?"

Danny's clone smirked at him, "You take the—."

"—high road," Danny finished.

They both then turned to Valerie, "Catch us if you can!" They split up and spend off, lucky for Danny, Valerie chose to follow his clone. Danny sped back to Genkai's, whooping with joy the whole way and knowing Valerie would be particularly cheesed when she found that the ghost she was chasing was only a decoy.

**((Streets of Tokyo))**

Ms. Takeuchi walked down the street with a briefcase in hand. She had a determined air about her as she headed for her unknown location. Her heels clicked on the pavement but the sound went unheard as she was in the heart of Tokyo. She brushed past numerous people, never uttering a word. Suddenly she ran smack into someone and bowed quickly in apology.

She looked up into the face of a pale man wearing dark sunglasses. The odd thing about him was the tuxedo he wore. He glared down at the woman but when his eyes fell on her jewel around her neck he smiled, "Forgive me, love. I wasn't really looking where I was going."

Ms. Takeuchi shrugged, "No problem, well I must be off." She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm, "Hey!"

"Now hold on love. That gem around your neck…where'd you find it?"

Ms. Takeuchi clutched her necklace in fear, "It's…it's an heirloom."

"An heirloom…from a psychic?"

Her eyes widened and the man's wicked smile broadened, "Kuroko will certainly be pleased when I bring her the key to what sealed her…come love I want you to meet my dear old mistress."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ All right, the pivotal Chapter 10! How'd you like THAT cliffie, eh? Well I, Samurai Sirius, have worked very hard on this one so enjoy it loves. Crimson Ninja and I are VERY glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this so now I think I'll answer a few questions that I think should be addressed:

**1) How does Dash get a football scholarship for Japan?**

Well…that was mostly to get in some comedic scenes in the beginning of the story…I think Japanese high schools do play American football…or at least there was those episodes in Sailor Moon STARS where they did (yes all my research is based on what I've seen in anime…sue me). Anyways we probably won't see Dash for the rest of the story…but who knows.

**2) Also, how did Atsuko (who is a drunk) get the OK to house a foreign exchange student?**

Uhm…leave it to someone to bring this up…well I tried to address this issue in the beginning chapters…basically the school felt that Yusuke having to "take care of" a foreign exchange student would make him more responsible. Uhm…I just thought it would be fun to put the two together…stop getting all technical on me it's just a story.

**3) Did Danny and Tucker learn Japanese or what?**

Uhm…next question?

**4) Could you please proofread?**

I try I really do…my grammar sucks so bad…I'm really sorry if it's that bad but can you please just deal with it. I run spell/grammar check but it always seems to miss something or another. Once again I'm sorry okay!

Now then…I hope you all enjoyed chapter 10 and will please…_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ Thanks so much!


	11. Dual Assault

Danny arrived back at Genkai's temple a few minutes later after having given Valerie the slip, "Sorry about that."

Genkai flicked a cigarette butt away, "And who was that?"

"Long story short, her name is Valerie Gray and she's blamed me for a few rotten incidents in her life and now she wants to kill me…well ghost me," Danny explained with an awkward laugh.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Genkai muttered, grinding her heel into the ground and on the cigarette butt.

Danny sighed, "I know it seems to be a little repetitive but she really wants to."

Meanwhile in the garden at the back of the temple, Yukina was watering the plants and watching the birds as they bathed in the birdbath, twittering with delight and chattering with the latest bird gossip. She was just about to water some of the dark red roses when a large shadow blocked the sun and she shivered as she felt an evil aura from above and the birds in the bath took to the air in fright. Yukina looked up and saw a large Raven, a bit bigger than any she had ever seen before. The strangest thing though was that the raven was carrying a yellowed envelope in its beak.

With a loud cry the raven dropped the letter about a foot away from where Yukina stood. It then cried out again and flew away; leaving only a single feather telling Yukina it hadn't been an illusion. Yukina picked up the envelope and found that Danny's name was scrawled in loopy calligraphy on the front. She immediately ran inside with the letter hoping to find Danny or Genkai there. She did, "Danny! A raven just swooped down and dropped this letter addressed to you!"

"What, does it say I'm being enrolled into some magical school or something?" Danny smirked expecting a laugh.

Yukina only blinked, "I don't know, I'm not sure who it's from."

Genkai looked out the window to the clear blue sky, her eyes narrow, "I do, it's more than likely another letter from Kuroko." She sighed and cast a glare at Danny, "And so help me if you fall into another trap I'll kick your ass…"

Danny took the letter from Yukina, "Let me see."

He ripped open the envelope and began to read Kuroko's letter:

_Dear Danny-boy,_

_Has anyone told you how much I love that song…no…well that's not really important right now is it? I'm having a little party for your teacher Ms. Takeuchi. Well I just know how much you and your friends LOVE my parties so I was hoping you could swing by the Hartman Estate today to join us…Ms. Takeuchi could realize use some more guests. Did I mention the estate is rumored to be haunted…what better right my dear Danny? Oh…would you mind telling Yusuke to wash all that icky hair gel out…I'm kind of allergic._

_With Love and Such,_

_Kuroko_

Danny hated that woman, "Yep, it's from Kuroko…she has a hostage now though."

Genkai's eyes widened a bit, she hadn't expected a hostage so soon, "Who?"

"Strangely enough our substitute, Ms. Takeuchi, I mean we suspected HER of being Kuroko's host."

"Why?"

"Kuwabara's sixth sense picked up on her when she was nearby and he said it felt similar to the feeling he got when he was around Kuroko."

Genkai nodded, "That is suspicious. But why did Kuroko kidnap her of all people?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know…but does it really matter?"

"We better get the group together and actually have some sort of plan before you idiots make any moves like last time."

Danny sweat dropped, "Right…"

* * *

**_Some time later_…**

The group was now assembled at Genkai's (even Hiei whom Kurama had dragged there). Danny had just finished reading them the letter and filling them in on the situation. Yusuke of course was ticked, "I don't believe this! We just escaped her last trap and she's already got another one ready for us!"

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head, "I was kind of hoping for a break."

"So what's the plan," Tucker asked.

"Well," Yusuke began, everyone itching forward to hear, "we haven't really thought of anything."

Everyone groaned.

Genkai growled, "You idiots had better think of something better than 'Rush in and get captured,' like last time."

Danny scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "I suppose we should come up with some tactics for when we go inside."

"Good idea Danny, we should try and surprise them by splitting into groups and entering from different sides of the mansion," Kurama said.

Yusuke leaned back against the wall of the small room, "I dunno, Kuroko obviously has something planned for us. I mean if anything she's just recycling the same trap she had for us the other day."

"Well we don't really have much of a choice do we?" Tucker said.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we need to find out why she kidnapped Ms.Takeuchi in the first place, I doubt that she kidnapped her at random."

"Yeah," Danny muttered. He wasn't sure why but he suddenly hated the idea of Sam and Tucker coming with him. He knew they had usually gone ghost hunting together all the time in Amity…but this time around seemed to be different, "Uhm…and guys I'd feel more comfortable if you both stayed here."

Sam glared at Danny in protest, "Why?"

Danny sighed, "Look, I just don't want what happened in that nightmare to happen to you. And I know you've both helped me before but these guys are incredibly dangerous and cold-blooded killers."

Tucker and Sam were silent for a moment but then Tucker nodded, "Staying here sounds fine."

Danny turned to Sam who kept her glare up for a few seconds before the expression softened, "Ugh…fine but if you don't come back by tomorrow we'll go and try to help out."

Yusuke moaned, "Ok, now that you two lovebirds are done talking," this caused Danny and Sam to blush and start to protest but Yusuke was able to cut them off. "Let's just figure out how to split ourselves up and go kick some demon ass!"

* * *

The Hartman Estate was a large dilapidated three story Victorian style house (complete with a basement) at the end of a dead end street far from the main part of Tokyo. The grass lot around the house was rather large and knee high with tons of daffodils popping up in patches across the grass. The group stood at the edge of the lot in silence, staring up at the decaying structure.

Yusuke took a deep breath and broke the silence, "All right, so this is the plan: Danny and I will go in through the front, Kuwabara and Kurama will go in through the back and Hiei will," at that moment Hiei disappeared in the blink of an eye ignoring everyone else. "Do whatever the hell he feels like…IT'S CALLED A PLAN YOU BASTARD!" Yusuke shouted after him.

"Yusuke…the main point of this was to be a surprise attack," Kurama muttered.

Yusuke smirked, "Oh right…let's go." The group spilt up and advanced towards the house from their respective sides: Yusuke and Danny from the front and Kuwabara and Kurama around back. Unbeknownst to them however a pair of sun glasses was watching them from the third story window. The person behind the sun glasses was none other than Nightshade.

"Man these guys must be either stupid or persistent," he muttered to the person sitting near him. It was the expressionless Hasaki, her back was to him and she was busy sharpening her numerous blades.

She didn't bother to look up as she spoke, "It doesn't matter to me. I will fill out Mistress Kuroko's orders and be able to test my skills against the impish demon with the three eyes."

Nightshade smirked at turned towards her fully, his back to the window, "You better watch out youngster, that 'imp' has been climbing the demon power structure rather quickly."

"Youngster? I'm over five hundred years old," Hasaki said, a hint of annoyance crossing her pale features.

Nightshade chuckled, "You ever hear about when the Carthaginian general Hannibal rode elephants over mountains to reach Rome where he brought destruction to the countryside?"

Hasaki ran the blade sharpener over her katana, causing a spark to erupt, "I'm aware."

"He and I played cards when we set up camp

Hasaki seemed unimpressed and simply continued to prepare herself.

* * *

At the front of the house Yusuke and Danny walked in through the cobwebs and dust, "Ugh…why don't they just demolish these buildings if nobodies gonna use them?"

Danny brushed away some cobwebs from his face, "Couldn't tell ya', now where to find…oh now that's just stupid."

Danny had just noticed an arrow sign pointing to the basement stairs that read: This Way to Ms. Takeuchi, suckers XP.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Now this is getting annoying."

* * *

Meanwhile at the back of the house Kurama and Kuwabara worked their way in through a broken window. Kurama stood, looking around the broken down kitchen as Kuwabara tumbled in. Kuwabara stood up, "Man, I have a bad feeling about this."

Kurama turned to the orange-haired teen, "I can understand your concern…this is more than likely another trap set up by Kuroko."

Kuwabara shivered, "It's not just that, my sixth sense has been going nuts ever since we got here."

"Well I can explain that gentlemen," a voice said from above them. Nightshade dropped down from a hole in the ceiling above them and landed gracefully on his feet, a smirk playing on his face, "Hi boys." Nightshade preformed a sweeper kick and knocked both boys down on their backs. Kuwabara and Kurama immediately jumped back up and armed themselves with their sword and whip, respectively. Nightshade's smirk broadened, "Let's see…you two clowns are here and Tweedle Dumb and Dumber are in the front so where's the three eyed dwarf?"

"Right behind you," Hiei growled. He then thrust the sword through the back of Nightshade's head and it went all the way through his right eye socket, also cracking his sunglasses and causing them to fall off revealing his eyes to be…

* * *

Yusuke and Danny were making their way down stairs to the basement, "This better not be another stupid trap or I will be pissed off."

The two boys entered the basement and found it, like most basements, was filled with boxes and luggage and all kinds of different clutter. In the very back of the basement, leaning against a large trunk was Ms. Takeuchi who was bound hands and feet with ropes and gagged with tape. She was pinned to the wall by daggers stuck through her clothes. "Don't worry, we'll get you out," Danny said reassuringly. Yusuke clasped the tape and ripped it off her mouth quickly.

"Ow! Couldn't you have been a bit nicer?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Sorry."

Danny kneeled next to her, "Do you know where Kuroko is?"

"Who," Ms. Takeuchi asked in confusion.

"Big scary shadow demon woman," Yusuke said miming the words and making a scary face.

Ms. Takeuchi put a hand to her forehead, her brow furrowed in concentration, "No…I was brought here by some man in a tuxedo and sunglasses."

Danny scowled and looked up at Yusuke, "Sounds like Nightshade."

"Just get these ropes off of me…I just want to go home!" Ms. Takeuchi shouted, tugging on her ropes in emphasis.

"Alright just hold on," Yusuke muttered and began to untie the ropes as Danny stood up and kept look out, he had an uneasy feeling.

'Why haven't we been attacked yet?'

* * *

Nightshade stood over Kurama and Kuwabara with a sword through his face and broken off his glasses were broken off revealing his eyes to be nothing but black voids of pure darkness.

Kuwabara balked, "Now that's disturbing."

"Heh-heh-heh, now you see why I wear these badass shades," Nightshade cackled as he ripped the sword out of his head. He hurled it at Hiei who caught it easily with his left hand as Nightshade's head healed itself.

Hiei scowled, "You got my sword slimy."

Nightshade fiddled with his destroyed glasses but gave up and tossed them aside, "That it is and if anyone should be grumpy it should be me…you broken my glasses! Oh…by the way…you might want to duck."

Suddenly Hasaki sprung forward from the shadows, her two katana griped tightly in her hands, Hiei blinked out of sight and reappeared behind her. She spun around and glared at Nightshade, "Smooth Nightshade, real smooth."

Nightshade rolled the black voids that were his eyes, "Whatever. Tell you what, I take on these two chumps here and you settle your little duel with Mr. All Hair but No Legs."

Hasaki ignored him and lunged at Hiei who vanished again and the sounds of a high speed fight could be heard coming from another room.

Kurama and Kuwabara now had the spotlight and Kurama glared at Nightshade with cold green eyes, "I will not go easy on you Nightshade."

He smirked, "Did I even ask kit?"

Nightshade clashed with the two remaining fighters, sword and whip being deflected by only Nightshade's hands; eventually he caught hold of the rose whip, "Ha! Falling for the same attack again, eh kit?"

Kurama gave a small smirk in reply, "Not quite."

"Huh?" but before he could react the thorns on the whip grew, piercing through Nightshade's hand. He cried out in pain and cursed. Kuwabara took this opportunity to try and attack him with his spirit sword. Nightshade growled and reached out to grab the sword.

* * *

The basement was silent as Yusuke untied Ms. Takeuchi, "I'm so glad you boys came to save me."

Danny turned from his watch on the doorway to Ms. Takeuchi, "No problem, just doing what…" Danny stopped midway through his sentence. He had just spied her shadow on the basement floor and noticed that it had wings, "Oh crap…YUSUKE!"

Yusuke looked over his shoulder," What?" The ropes fell away from Ms. Takeuchi as Yusuke undid that last knot. She gave a wide grin and then Kaitouai jumped from Ms. Takeuchi, whom she had been possessing, and slashed at Yusuke with a dagger she produced from the silver gauntlets she wore around her wrist. Yusuke managed to stumble backwards but not before getting his shirt ripped upon and a long thin cut on his chest.

"It's…uhm…Kaitouai," Danny finished.

Yusuke growled and dabbed at the blood on his chest, "Good timing."

Kaitouai licked the blood off of the blade in her hand seductively, "Hello boys."

"Gross," Yusuke muttered.

Danny nodded, "I have to agree with him on this one, now…where is Kuroko?"

The seductive succubus smiled, "I'm afraid that if you want to get to her you'll have to go through me." The bangles around her wrist then sprouted long spikes. Yusuke and Danny exchanged glances then powered up themselves.

Yusuke smirked, "Let's go…SPIRIT GUN!"

* * *

At the back of the house Nightshade's gloves lay in tatters on the ground and his hands were at last shown to be no more than translucent shadows made up of material much like his blood. "Do you know how hard it is to pick up chicks with hands made of the ether of pure demonic force," Nightshade questioned, flexing the ethereal hands.

"Can you stop being so creepy," Kuwabara asked.

Kurama was dumbfounded, which didn't happen often, "What are you?"

"Long story…it's pretty kick ass though, I've been thinking of writing a biography," Nightshade said is his casual but arrogant tone, "Now where was I….oh yeah, DIE!" Nightshade's right hand shifted and morphed into the barrel of a large gun

"Shit!" Kuwabara shouted. Nightshade cocked the 'hand gun' and began a rapid fire at both Kuwabara and Kurama who both took off running in opposite directions. Kurama dove behind a broken down table and Kuwabara swerved into an empty room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Nightshade laughed as he continued to fire a seemingly endless amount of bullets in an attempt to hit the two. Kuwabara spied a rotting crate and grabbed it then hurled it out of the room and at Nightshade's head. Nightshade spun to shoot it and Kurama took the distraction as his cue to use his whip. He hurled it out and the whip wrapped tightly around Nightshade's outstretched arms, tying them together. Nightshade looked down at the whip in disgust, "Oh you got my arms tied up so I can't shoot you. Ohhh I'm defeated and give up…PSYCHE!" Nightshade's hands warped again and turned into a pair of blades and he was able to cut through Kurama's rose whip.

"DUCK!"

* * *

The basement rocked with the violence of Kaitouai, Danny, and Yusuke's fighting. Kaitouai had managed to deflect the spirit gun blast with her arm bangles. Danny tried to hit her with a quick kick to her stomach but she caught his foot and tossed him aside. "Is that the best you can deliver boys," Kaitouai giggled as she turned to face Yusuke, "Oh don't tell me your trying that little trick again?"

Yusuke was powering up his spirit gun, "You could say that." Kaitouai yelped as Danny grabbed her from behind and held her in an arm lock to stop Kaitouai.

"Dammit!"

"Try dodging this succubus bitch!" Yusuke shouted and fired off a large spirit gun that knocked Kaitouai into a wall, Danny had gone intangible to avoid being sent with her at the last moment, "That'll teach you to slash me."

Kaitouai coughed up some blood and used her remaining strength to crawl over to Ms. Takeuchi's unconscious body. She whipped out a long dagger and held it to her throat, "You little bastards take another step and I'll slit her pretty little throat."

Danny and Yusuke tensed, not daring to move, "Dammit!" They both curse at the same time. Suddenly Ms. Takeuchi's necklace begins to glow…

* * *

"DUCK!" Kurama shouted suddenly.

Nightshade blinked, "What are you talking about fool?"

"That," Kuwabara says.

Suddenly Hasaki comes crashing down from the ceiling with Hiei on top of her. The pair land on top of Nightshade and one of Hasaki's katana impale Nightshade. Hasaki rolls to her right but is stopped by Hiei who plunges his blade right where her head was about to be. She rolls the other way in an attempt to escape as Hiei brings his blade out to make the fatal blow.

* * *

Ms. Takeuchi's necklace, or rather the jewel at the end of it, begins to glow brighter and brighter. The light reaches out and begins to caress Kaitouai's skin which starts to smoke, "This light! It burns," she shrieked. Kaitouai, not wanting to risk her pretty skin, disappears into the shadows.

Danny blinked repeatedly, "Huh…that was easy."

"Prepare for things to become far more difficult," a voice whispers from behind the two.

Yusuke and Danny spin around to find Kuroko, "Hello children. Mommy's here to play now." Kuroko smiles and then knocks them to opposite ends of the basement. Danny is sent barreling into a stack of rotting boxes and dust is sent flying up, he coughs, "Dammit."

Yusuke skidded across the dusty floor and crashes into a large black trunk, "Ow," he moans. Yusuke looked up and noticed that the necklace around Ms. Takeuchi's neck was still glowing, "I hope this works," he mutters. Yusuke jumps up and hurls himself at the substitute teacher. He rips off the necklace and Danny's eyes widen.

"I think I see where this is going."

Kuroko rolled her eyes in disgust, "Oh my it looks like 'great' minds do think alike after all."

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted hurling the necklace at her, "and catch!" The necklace hits her and begins to electrocute her with magical energies that radiate from it, rendering her immobilized.

Kuroko shrieks in pain and Danny stands up from his spot in the boxes, "Quick, attack her!"

Yusuke smirked, "Don't have to tell me twice." He powered up his spirit gun while Danny charged up an ectoblast. Kuroko however manages a sly smile. With her remaining strength she manages to move her shadow so that the shadows of her hands are touching Yusuke's and Danny's shadows and by grabbing them, she actually grabs them physically.

"Huh?" Danny and Yusuke say at the same time. However it's too late to stop their blasts and when they fire the blasts don't hit Kuroko, but the jewel. It shatters into a hundred pieces as Kuroko is left breathing and clutching her chest.

"You fell for it, my foolish children actually fell for it," she gasps between coughs. "You weakened mommy a bit but I did what I planned to do. Thanks for playing children," she says and smirks as she hurls a fireball at the wood ceiling of the basement, it immediately catches fire.

"Dammit," Yusuke cursed.

"With one of the weapons that sealed me destroyed I'm on my way to global conquest. Thanks kiddies," she says blowing them a kiss and fading away.

"I hate her more each time I see her," Yusuke mutters.

"Yeah, yeah…let's just get out of here before we're fried."

* * *

Kurama and Kuwabara stare down in silent shock at the scene. Hiei had just chopped off Hasaki's right arm, but the strange thing was, there was no blood…not even black oozing stuff like with Nightshade…just a flailing arm that had once been attached to Hasaki.

Hiei scowled, "I should have guessed, you're another undead, like the zombies."

Kuwabara shivered, "Ugh! I do not want to go through THAT again

Hasaki glared up at Hiei with pure anger, "Unlike those mindless beasts I have retained all that I had in life all that HE took away from me and what you intend to do as well!"

Hiei looked down at her flailing arm and sheathed his own sword, "I do not have the intention of fighting someone who cannot defend themselves."

Nightshade picked himself up, a big gaping black hold in his chest, oozing with black "blood." "That doesn't mean I won't you little pixie!"

Hasaki picked herself up as well, "We had best go Nightshade."

Nightshade turned on her, "What! Why! I'm gonna skin these sons of bitches!"

Hasaki sighed and pointed at Nightshade's legs. Coming out of the wounds were demonic plant vines that Kurama had planted earlier. They were quickly climbing up the rest of his body, "JUMPING GRANDMA OF CTHULHU! When did that happen?"

"When Kuwabara hit you over the head with that crate, I took the opportunity to throw multiple demon seeds into your legs," Kurama explained.

Nightshade started pushing down on the vines but they simply spread faster up his legs, "I need some serious weed killer quick! They're heading for my valuables!" With that Nightshade hurriedly disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Hasaki began to walk away, her right arm slung over her left shoulder, "We will fight again…but right now I'd be worried about your friends…" Hasaki, too, disappears just as the group notices smoke emanating from around them. Suddenly Yusuke and Danny rush into the room, Yusuke carrying the unconscious woman.

"RUN!"

The group follows without question as the entire house started to go down in flames.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Crimson Ninja: Man that was a helluva chapter wasn't it? Just here to remind you we own all OCs and the YYH and DP characters belong to their respected owners (Toganashi and Hartman) and to check out my fanfic: Full Metal Alchemist: The Blood Feud

Samurai Sirius: (pounces on Crimson Ninja) And my tale Lily Evans and The Wizarding World. Unfortunately though school will be starting for the both of us soon so updates are scarce…BEAR WITH US AND…

CN/SS: _**REVIEW!**_


	12. A Samurai's Past

**DISS THE CLAIMER**- Yeah…me and Crimson Ninja still don't own this stuff…but hey we can dream right? Enjoy the show:

_Kiyoshi narration in italics (not until flashback...well you'll see what we mean)_

* * *

The sun shone stubbornly through the tightly closed blinds of Yusuke Urameshi's bedroom. Yusuke rolled over stubbornly in his sleep, mumbling something about blowing up the sun with a spirit gun. The room was, of course, messy, like any typical teenage guy's room and it was very quite.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Was_ quite, the sound of the beep heralded Yusuke's alarm clock going off. This, being strange in and of itself, the next strange thing was Yusuke pointing a finger at the alarm and it blowing up in a flash of blue light:

BEEP! BEEP! Be-kzts…

A disheveled looking Danny rose from the mess littering the floor, discarded clothes falling off of him as he turned bleary eyed to see the clock, "What time is it?"

Yusuke muttered something about not giving a…crap.

Danny rose to shower, unlike his friend and host in Japan he liked school…and by like I mean he HAD to go.

Yusuke rolled over and drifted back off to sleep, today seemed like a good day to skip…unfortunately for Yusuke his dreams were soon to be shattered.

A few minutes later Danny reentered the room, dressed in a clean and crisp uniform and ready to face the world. "You know Yusuke you really shouldn't skip…we have a field trip today after all."

"…," Yusuke replied.

Danny was about to continue his daily ritual of dragging Yusuke to school, he failed 9 out of 10 times, when the doorbell rang. Danny, being the only one conscious, went to the door to find Keiko standing in the doorway, her face set with determination.

"Is Yusuke awake," Keiko asked, coming in without asking and taking her shoes off.

"Uhm…yes…he's…"

"I know where he is."

Keiko stormed into Yusuke's room and quickly yanked the covers off of his body. Yusuke growled and peered up at Keiko, "What the hell was that for?"

"You ARE going to school today Yusuke…as class representative I'm responsible for your body being there!"

"Just tell them I'm sick."

"Yusuke I can't be your excuse…Danny help me."

Danny balked; he did NOT want to get between one of Yusuke and Keiko's disputes, "Uhm…sure Keiko."

Ten minutes later after a good, long Keiko lecture (with little help from Danny), the trio was on their way to school.

"So…uhm…where are we going for the field trip anyways," Danny asked trying to break the silence between Keiko and Yusuke.

Keiko smiled at Danny, "We're going to the Edo-Tokyo Museum…it hasn't a great display of swords and samurai armor from the Edo period."

"Yeah like I haven't seen samurai swords and armor and all that shit before," Yusuke muttered.

Keiko scowled at Yusuke, "Well Danny probably hasn't! Honestly Yusuke has Danny seen any of Japan since he's gotten here other than Genkai's Temple?"

Yusuke stopped in his tracks, "Damn…Keiko you're right I haven't taken Danny anywhere…God he's only seen the old hag's old place, school, and my house," Yusuke turned to Danny, "We are totally blowing this field trip and hitting the arcade."

Yusuke grabbed Danny and started to run but Keiko hurled her bag at Yusuke, catching him in the back of the head, "YUSUKE URAMESHI DON'T YOU DARE!"

Danny laughed as Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, cursing, "It's going to be a long day," Yusuke muttered.

* * *

((Later That Day at Edo-Tokyo Museum))

An old man dressed as a security guard stands before the assembled students. Yusuke and Danny stand in the back and have been joined by Kuwabara and Tucker. Keiko stood at the front of the students, representing their class. The old man was droning on about the rules of the museum and of course Yusuke was tuning him out.

"This is so stupid…why do we have to go on such a dinky field trip anyway," Yusuke muttered.

"Well probably because Ms. Takeuchi is still out because of you guys little traipse into the haunted house yesterday," Tucker whispered while fiddling with his PDA.

"Do you think we should send her a 'Get Well' card or something," Danny asked.

The boys looked at each other for a minute then shook their heads, "Nah."

After the old man had finished telling them all of the rules and what exhibits were opened or closed, he let them break off and explore the museum. Yusuke was rather bored but found a little entertainment watching Danny and Tucker's reactions upon seeing different works of art, kimonos, and other Edo pieces.

The boys and Keiko traveled through the museum but eventually Yusuke got bored. Then of course they walked past a closed off exhibit with a curtain around it. "Now this looks good," Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Yusuke, we can't go into the sealed off exhibit," Keiko said.

A blue puff of breath escaped Danny's mouth and he groaned, "I think we might have to…I sense a ghost."

Keiko sighed, "All right…but only because you have to…don't touch any thing though," she demanded as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Danny, and Tucker ducked behind the curtained off section of the museum.

The four boys were greeted with a single display case in the center. Inside the glass container was a long katana resting with its sheath. The sheath was dull ebony with silver etchings carved into the sheath; strange archaic runes that shimmered in the fluorescent museum lighting. Due to its dull and battered sheath through the boys could tell it was centuries old. Resting above the sheath was the actual prize, the katana.

It was very sharp and had been well preserved, although it too had seen better days. The hilt was simple and carved with excellent skill; a blue and green infinity symbol (side-ways eight) was carved into the top and an 'I' intersected the figure where the blue and green halves of the infinity symbol connected into the white 'I'; Danny suspected that the blue and green were actually crushed emerald and sapphire and the crystal white of the 'I' was diamond. The blade was the most amazing part because it was the deadly gleam of steel and seemed to be glowing in the light.

"Uhm…why's the sword glowing," Kuwabara asked for the sword really was glowing; a swirling blue and green color.

The pulsing colors grew brighter and the boys were suddenly blinded by a white light. Once they could see again they stood in awe before a large, imposing man clad in a simple kimono and he filled it nicely. The top of the kimono was slightly open to reveal a very well muscled chest and slender, yet muscular, arms flowed from the sleeves of the garb. He had long black hair that fell down his back and was tied with a simple band into a loose ponytail. His skin was pale and glowing with a soft white light and his steel brown eyes were narrowed down at the boys with mild distaste, "And who the hell are you all supposed to be?"

Yusuke, of course, was the first to speak. He being either a) not intimidated or b) stupid, wasn't really frightened by the large, glaring ghost, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, toughest punk at Sarayashiki Junior High."

Danny looked to Kuwabara, "Does he say that every time he meets someone?"

Before Kuwabara could answer the ghost interrupted them, "I don't care who you young'ens are get away from my swords."

"Look we don't care who YOU are. You don't belong here, you belong in the afterlife," Yusuke growled, obviously insulted.

"Feh, what are you going to do about it little man," the ghost asked irritably.

"KICK YOUR—!" Yusuke began to shout but Danny and Tucker clamped their hands over his mouth. "MMM!"

"Are you stupid or just psycho? If you shout we'll attract the guards," Tucker hissed.

Yusuke muttered behind the hand about not giving a shit.

"Well we do," Danny said, releasing Yusuke, and looked up at the ghost, "Look we're sorry for bugging you we just sensed you there and wanted to know what a ghost was doing in a museum."

The ghost peered down at Danny, "Guarding my sword…if it falls into the wrong hands then you might as well join me in death because it will mean the end of the world."

"What do you mean, how could a dinky little sword have that much power," Yusuke asked.

The ghost growled, "THIS sword, my Mashiro, helped to seal away the foulest of demons…Lady Kuroko."

"WHAT!"

"You've heard of the she-devil?"

"Of course, we've been fighting her for the past week," Danny exclaimed.

"She is released? How was she able to escape the seal? This is an outrage…this means," the ghost paused, "this means she'll be after the keys to the seal."

"You mean some sort of jewel," Yusuke asked.

"Yes, have you found it?"

Danny laughed awkwardly, "Uhm…yeah see we kind of…destroyed it."

"YOU WHAT!" the ghost shouted.

"We didn't know at the time that it was part of the seal…I'm guessing the sword here is also a part of that?"

"Yes…Mashiro helped to seal away the evil lady…however…well I never expected her to escape. Forgive me for being so short with you…you must be rather adept fighters if you've lasted this long against her."

"So…you must have fought her too…uhm," Danny began, but didn't know what to call this ghost.

"You may call me Kiyoshi; I lost my title of 'Lord' when I lost my love…to _her_."

Kuwabara balked, "She…_killed_ someone?"

The samurai laughed cold-heartedly, "What did you expect? She's a heartless shadow demon…though I guess she must have had a heart at one point considering the wench was in love with me."

"She was WHAT," Tucker shouted, "That's just sick!"

* * *

((**FLASHBACK; **Hundreds of Years Ago in Feudal Japan))

_I shall tell you just how sick boy…to really know the Lady Kuroko you must know where she came from. Lady Kuroko was born a shadow demon and was part of the royal family of her tribe. If you don't know about shadow demons they possess very powerful magic over darkness and shadows, as their name implies. A consequence of this however is that many of the weaker shadow demons can't stand the light and thus must live in the darkest of caves in demon world. The powerful though could survive the light and often craved the very light which many of their kind feared. _

_Lady Kuroko was one of those, powerful because of her blood she craved to see the demon world's sun…as well as the mystical human worlds' as soon as she could walk. Her parents, however, forbid it until she was of the right age and fully settled into her powers, so she waited, and bade her time dreaming of the light she longed for. The time soon came and she spirited away to the human plane. Kuroko was amazed by the sights, but wasn't taken aback until a wandering samurai saved her life._

Kuroko wandered the dirt streets of a market in Kyoto, one of Feudal Japan's largest cities, dressed in a simple dark purple kimono. She wanders around blindly, not noticing she is being followed by a gang of raunchy looking men. The leader, a scruffy looking bald man signals to his followers to grab the girl. They pin her arms behind her back and force her to the ground, "Such soft and pale flesh, just the way I like it," the leader muttered.

Kuroko struggled, "Let me go mortal!"

"What's that, wench?"

Kuroko glared up at the man and was about to use her powers when a figure stepped up from the shadows. It was a tall man in a white kimono that billowed in the wind. His face was concealed by a straw hat that was lowered to shade his eyes from the noon day sun. His hair was long and in a black ponytail that was blowing in the wind as well. "May I ask what you are doing with this fair woman?"

"None of your business swordsman…why don't you go patrol somewhere else," the leader said, yanking Kuroko up by the arm, his goons were getting a bit nervous as they had noticed the katana on the man's waist.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…let the woman go and I will spare your life," the figure said in a low voice.

The leader growled and motioned for his goons. There were five of them and they all unsheathed their own weapons. Two bore long katana while the other three had shorter swords. The man with the straw hat smiled and drew out his own sword, "Have it your way then."

Two goons' lunged at him, bringing their swords sweeping over their heads. The figure ducked out of the way and used his sword to disarm the men. He then spun around and kicked one of the other men before he even started to attack. That left two men standing; they looked at each other and ran. The leader frowned and pushed Kuroko aside and pulled out his own sword, "Who needs them anyways…I can take you myself you damn bastard!"

The figure shook his head, his hat still concealed his eyes, "You fools are all alike."

"Why you…I'LL KILL YOU!" The leader shouted and ran at him with a battle cry. The figure jumped up and over the attacker and landed on the other side of him. "What the…" he cried as he began to turn but the figure cut him off by knocking him out with the butt of his sword, "ugh."

The figure sheathed his sword, "Mashiro never fails me…I hope you've learned not to mess with any more women in my presence." He then turned and found Kuroko staring up at him with a blush, "Are you alright miss?"

Kuroko nodded, "Th-thank you noble warrior."

The man smirked, "Call me Kiyoshi…I was just doing my duty. You must be more careful though…thugs like that are always looking for easy prey," he paused and took off his straw hat, wiping his brow.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the handsome figure before her, 'He is so lovely and kind…I will make him my mate,' she thought, "Kind Lord…I am new to these parts…will you please direct me to the nearest inn?"

Kiyoshi glanced at her then shrugged, "I don't see why not…come…I must hurry as my fiancé awaits me."

"Fiancé!"

_That was probably my biggest mistake right there. I didn't realize at the time that Kuroko had fallen in love with me when I rescued her, by telling her I had a fiancé her demon mind began to plot ways in which she could make me her mate. I had no idea she would go to the measures she did to obtain me…I was her desired prize and she would do anything to get me…it only took her a few months to finalize her plans but eventually she earned a place at my fiancé's manor and a way to kill her._

Kuroko slides the door shut and bows to a screen. The silhouette of a woman can be seen on the screen and she hears the door shut, "Kuroko?"

"Yes mistress?"

"I need help with this wedding kimono Kuroko, will you help?"

Kuroko stands; a dagger is seen behind her back as she approaches the screen, "Yes mistress." Kuroko goes behind the screen and her silhouette raises the dagger above her and plunges it into the back of the woman. A blood piercing scream split the air.

_And that wasn't even the end of the horror she committed on my fiancé. It wasn't until the actual ceremony that I found out though._

Kiyoshi stood at the alter awaiting his bride. Suddenly the doors burst open and there stands Kuroko. Her eyes burn with a black darkness and in her outstretched arm is the head of the bride. Kuroko smiled as those gather try to wrap their heads around what they are seeing. Kiyoshi's eyes were wide with horror as he stumbled toward Kuroko, "What…what the hell have you done!"

"Kiyoshi! I have brought for you the highest gift a shadow demon can give…the head of her rival! Aren't you happy…what else will please you," Kuroko asked, her arm lowering.

"You're…you're a demon! I don't want any part of you Kuroko! I don't want you or your world!"

Kuroko let the head fall from her hand, it bounced and rolled a bit from her feet and Kuroko stared down at it, "I…I think I understand. You are a noble…of course you wouldn't just want some ugly mortal's head…you want something bigger…you want this world's head on a platter. Fine, I shall obtain it…I SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD FOR YOU!" Kuroko's eyes blazed black and a dark aura surrounded her. The guests of the wedding broke out of their trance and started running in mass panic. Kuroko didn't let them escape; she started blasting at anyone that moved; except for Kiyoshi.

The dazed samurai stumbled towards the head of his dead bride and knelt before it. He picked her head up, tears streaming down his face and all the chaos around him was blocked out, "Miyuki…what have I done to you?"

_So a series of events were put into motion. Kuroko killed nearly everyone at the wedding except for me of course. I was forced to watch as she collected her demonic army and allies to begin conquering Japan. I vowed that I would stop her at any cost as I felt that it was my entire fault. I told myself I had to do it alone but as her army grew and the world turned dark I faced facts: I needed help. I sought out any ally I could. Eventually I acquired the help of a traveling miko who possessed a powerful gem that was able to bind and trap demons. She joined me on my quest and even added the magic to my sword. The only problem was that it was only us two against a hoard of demons…the final fight was tough but with her purification powers and my sword skills and magic we were able to get past her four most trusted generals and into the heart of her territory._

Kuroko sat at a throne and two figures stood defiantly before her. Due to the stained glass lighting of the chamber Kiyoshi can be seen clearly in his samurai armor, sword glowing with bright white light. The figure next to him is obviously a female in red and white miko robes with old armor atop of that giving her the air of a powerful warrior. Her hair is long and black and falls to her but in straight locks. Her eyes are hidden from view because of the lighting so any really distinguishing features are hidden however she stands ready for a fight with her own sword at the ready, it isn't a katana like Kiyoshi's but rather like ones you would see in possession of a knight.

"Are you pleased yet my love," Kuroko asked obliviously.

"We are here to seal you away demon," the miko said in a dark voice.

Kuroko smirked at the miko, "Mido-chan…why don't you go stick your pretty little neck into someone else's business…I wouldn't want your pretty little face getting messed up."

The miko growled, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! DIE KUROKO!"

_The battle was fierce and both the miko and I nearly met our end several times. However we soon had Kuroko in a compromising position and were able to seal her away with the combined power of my swords magic and the miko's gem we were able to seal her away into the depths of the shadows. _

**((End Flashback))

* * *

**

The ghost of Kiyoshi sighed, "And that is how Kuroko got to where she is today…that seal was never meant to be broken so I wonder who could have the power to breech such a spell?"

"Couldn't have Kuroko broken through by herself," Tucker asked.

Kiyoshi shook his head, "No…that seal was also meant to suck her powers from her over the years so she must have received outside help."

"This isn't helping us at all…why the hell is she still seeking to conquer the world if you're already dead!" Yusuke moaned.

"You bring up a good point…however I think Kuroko just wants to finish what she started regardless of me…I think the only one who could ever understand Kuroko was Kuroko."

Danny looked at his watch, "Crud it's about time for us to leave…thanks for your help Lord Kiyoshi…I just hope Kuroko doesn't realize your sword is being kept here."

"As do I boy…as do I."

The four boys thanked Kiyoshi for his help; well Danny and Tucker did, Kuwabara and Yusuke just sort of walked away. The museum was nearing closing time and the boys needed to get back with their class.

* * *

((Later that Night))

The bodies of two guards lay unconscious in the entrance to the museum. The rest of the museum was quite, except for the clicking of shoes on the linoleum. The clicking came to a halt in front of a curtained off section and pushed the curtain aside. The case containing Mashiro gleamed in the night and the figure approached the sword. Suddenly Kiyoshi loomed out of the darkness, similar to the way he did earlier when the boys came.

As soon as he was fully materialized he gasped in shock at the figure before him, "Nightshade! So the boys weren't lying you really are back!"

Nightshade smiled coolly, "Well of course they weren't…they maybe a tad stupid but they're the good guys so of course they wouldn't LIE to you. I on the other hand…am not. Now on to business…move your pale ghostly ass out of the way and hand over your dinky little sword."

Kiyoshi growled, "Over my cold dead…oh…wait…but the point remains that my sword isn't FOR the likes of you."

"Then how about me toots," a seductive voice asked. Kiyoshi turned to his left to see Kaitouai sashaying towards him in her tight and revealing Chinese style dress. "Be a doll Kiyo-kun I don't want to have to mare that lovely face."

Things were not looking good for Kiyoshi, and they turned even worse when a figure dropped from the ceiling, it was the zombie ninja Hasaki, "You are outnumbered Lord Kiyoshi."

"And we aren't leaving without that damned sword," Akumugi said, his bandaged form coming up from behind the ghostly samurai.

"Shit."

"Will those be your last words then little samurai…or will you hand over the sword," Nightshade taunted.

"I told you once…I will NOT hand over the sword!"

Nightshade chuckled, "Fine…have it your way." Kaitouai sprang at him, her bat wings extending out and her claws at the ready. Kiyoshi dodged to the side but ended up right in Hasaki's path. She grabbed his arm and hurled him across the room. Kiyoshi was sent flying straight towards a suit of armor, his eyes widened and then he closed his eyes and phased through it.

Akumugi, meanwhile, lifted the casing of the sword and lifted it from its display and alarms began to blare throughout the museum. "Hasaki I thought you disarmed them?"

Hasaki shrugged, "There must have been more than was calculated. My apologies."

"Forget it let's just go," Kaitouai said, "I need my beauty sleep."

"Not yet," a voice said. The four villains turned to find a large suit of samurai armor standing before them. Kiyoshi had possessed it and was no ready to deal with them physically, "I haven't had a good fight in centuries and you're just the shits to deal with. Now give me back Mashiro!" Kiyoshi grabbed a Bo staff that was attached to the wall and spun it around, preparing to fight.

Nightshade ran a hand through his hair, "Oh please…Hasaki…you deal with him."

Hasaki nodded and sprang forward. Kiyoshi brought his staff up to block her on coming punch but at the last minute she dropped down and did a flipping kick into his face. Kiyoshi stumbled back but caught his balance and swung the staff at her, she jumped over it and over Kiyoshi himself. He spun to follow her but it was too late as Hasaki had drawn one of her own katana and blocked the swinging staff. Kiyoshi brought the staff back and struck at her again but she dropped to the ground and rolled under the blow. "You are rusty samurai…that little imp posses more of a threat."

"Well he's been dead for centuries what do you expect? Just finish it woman," Nightshade muttered.

The female ninja spun around and landed a back kick square in the suit of armor and sent the warrior flying into a display case. Kiyoshi phased through it all and his lifeless armor fell to the floor. The alarms buzzed around them and the quartet made their escape. Kiyoshi reappeared a moment later with a solemn face, "Damn it…GOD DAMN IT!"

The samurai ghost floated there a minute then sank to the floor and put his head between his knees, "This is not good."

* * *

((The Next Morning))

Danny picked the newspaper up from its spot on the doorstep and frowned at the headline which read:

**Famous Sword Stolen From Local Museum! Thieves Unknown!**

"This is not good," Danny muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So updates will be even more sporadic as Crimson Ninja and I are both in school (sophomore year for Ninja and SENIOR year in high school for me!) so we'll be busy with work but will try and update as often as possible. On another note we're planning another Omake chapter soon and would like some fan input on it…so if you liked Chapter 7 and would like to see more craziness like that please tell us some ideas you have for that (you have until Chapter 14).

Anyone see the Danny Phantom movie: Ultimate Enemy? Well boy were me and Ninja inspired by THAT! Just you wait for the upcoming chapters…it's about to get REALLY screwy now…

Speaking of chapters it's time to review this one…unless you want to end up like Kiyoshi's fiancé? You don't? Good…**REVIEW DAMN IT!**


	13. Unlucky Break

Screams filled the air as our heroes raced to the location of their latest mission. "Well this is the place," Yusuke said as they stood in front of a large red archway much like what you find outside shrines. A sign hung lopsided from it which read: Kiken Tokyo Theme Park. "One of the coolest theme parks in Tokyo." ((AN: Kiken means "Danger" in Japanese))

Danny beamed upon seeing the large roller coasters in the background behind the sign, "Finally a break from all that super natural insanity!"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah and this park has it all! Water slides, roller coasters, a midway arcade, and even a food court!"

That's right the group; consisting of Danny, Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, Sam, Tucker, and Keiko had gathered today to enjoy a day at the amusement park. They had asked Hiei to come but of course he didn't want to be THAT close to THAT many mortals at once as the little fire imp might snap. Everyone else though was determined to make this a good day.

"Man I haven't been here in ages," Yusuke said with a smirk as they entered the park after purchasing tickets.

Botan crossed her arms in a huff; she was dressed in casual civilian clothes of blue jeans and a light pink top, "I can't believe you guys! Kiyoshi's sword, Mashiro, has been stolen and all you can think about is your weekend!"

Sam nodded in agreement, "She's right I can't believe how irresponsible you guys are being."

"Pfft, whatever, "Yusuke quipped, "All I know is that I'm spending a relaxing non-demon day here and going on the biggest roller coaster they have!"

Kurama shook his head, "I imagine Koenma will have a fit when he hears we're playing hooky Yusuke."

* * *

((Flash to Spirit World)) 

Koenma walks into his office and hops up into his large leather chair. He begins to go through papers on his desk and spies a sealed envelope sitting on top of everything else. He breaks the pink heart sticker seal pulls out a note. He scans through the neat hand writing and reads bits of it out loud, "Dear Lord Koenma…Yusuke dragging Danny and others to amusement park…tried to talk them out of it…course they won't listen…Love Botan." He finished the letter and crumples the letter in clenched fist in outrage, "YUUUUUUSSSSSSUUUKKKEEEE!"

* * *

((Back to Kiken Tokyo Theme Park)) 

Yusuke scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well...it's his own fault for working us to death...Danny needs to see the sights of Tokyo aside from demon guts and stuff."

"Yusuke, that wasn't exactly what I meant. You guys still have to do what you have to," Keiko began but stopped when she noticed that Yusuke, Danny, Tucker, and Kuwabara had already left. She sighed and looked to Sam, Botan, and Kurama who just sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile the group was unknowingly being observed by two pairs of eyes, "There they are…do you remember the plan," the first pair of eyes asked.

"No man. You never TOLD me…or anybody the plan," the second pair of eyes stated.

"Oh yeah."

The two pairs of eyes stepped forward and revealed themselves to be a kappa wearing sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt and a reptilian gremlin wearing a silver chain-link necklace.

"Huh…I guess I'll have to get them back from the confines of my luxurious underground lair," the kappa continued.

"You mean the abandoned haunted house?"

"SHUT UP! You're un-dramatizing the scene!"

"I'm just asking…you're confusing me," the gremlin complained, scratching his bald head.

"Whatever, now we'll head back there so that we may start my grand master plan…"

"The one we don't know about?"

"Yes…I mean, NO! Now c'mon," the kappa shouted and the two scurried off.

Yusuke and the three other boys were now walking through the crowded park, anxious to get away from Keiko's nagging and to have some real fun. "Man this place is massive! What should we do first," Tucker asked.

"I'm going to hit the midway and see if I can win Yukina some stuffed animals. She loves that kind of stuff," Kuwabara said, jerking a thumb at the large arcade behind him.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Are you sure you won't just keep the stuff for yourself?"

"Hey! Just because I like kittens doesn't make me a softy!"

Danny and Tucker exchanged glances and tried not to laugh.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys in a bit," Kuwabara said storming off. Tucker shrugged and decided to follow him.

"Hey, you guys go on without me, I'm going to hit the arcade with Kuwabara and maybe do some DDR."

After Tucker had left Danny looked to Yusuke with dread and asked, "Is there a karaoke machine in there?"

"I doubt it."

"Good."

"So…what do you want to do?"

A giant roller coaster with a plethora of loop the loops, corkscrews and drops loomed over the arcade and Danny smirked, "How about the massive roller coaster?"

"Tokyo X? All right. Just don't get TOO sick," Yusuke said with a broad smile. He pumped his fist in the air excitedly, "Man! Nothing could possibly go wrong today!"

Danny sweat dropped, "Don't say that…"

"Why not?"

"Because if you do then something bad will definitely happen…Murphy's Law, remember?"

"Oh yeah…crap. Oh well…let's go try out Tokyo X."

The boys rushed past the theme park's haunted house (Tokyo Phantasm Palace) that was under construction. Unbeknownst to them this was also the H.Q. of our friend the kappa and his cronies. Near the exit of Tokyo Phantasm Palace is where he was currently holding a meeting. Boss, the name of the kappa, was standing in front of a multitude of tiny monsters, goblins, gremlins, assorted spirits, and other lower class demons with a wide grin on his face, "My fellow mischievous spirits and troublesome demons, we have gotten word from a reliable source," he paused and glanced to the side of his impromptu stage, "Who shall remain nameless since I hate him," he muttered.

The Box Ghost suddenly appeared next to him, "I AM THE BOX GHO-"

Boss kicked him out of the way, "So anyways we have the spirit detective and the halfa heading our way so here's the plan: Our gang sucks, right?"

"YEAH!" the masses cried in unison.

"And these guys are the biggest heroes around, right?"

"YEAH!"

"So my plan is…WE KILL THEM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

The crowd was silent and a random goblin, one of Boss's "generals" tugged on his Hawaiian shirt, "Uh…Boss…we're only tricksters and pranksters."

Boss sweat dropped, "Oh yeah…uhm…well instead…WE PRANK THE EVER-LOVING CRAP OUTTA THEM! Our street cred will explode sky high!"

"HUZZAH!"

"Now, get the super glue, the hexes, and the awkward situations 'because we are going to raise some April Fools day style hell on these guys!"

The hoard of ghouls and demons charge outward to wreak havoc, Boss cackles to himself in glee, "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

Elsewhere Kurama, Keiko, Botan, and Sam are walking around the park, "I hate it when Yusuke does this," Keiko fumed. 

"Well, I'm going to go look for Tucker and the others at the arcade. One of them is BOUND to be there. You guys can just hang out," Sam said walking off.

Kurama looked at his watch, "It's around lunch so I'm going to go get something to eat," he said walking off.

Botan sighed, "Now what do we do?"

"Might as well check for Yusuke and Danny around those larger rides."

Tucker is trying his luck at DDR…and failing miserably. He then noticed that a large group of people had gathered around one of the arcade games. Curious Tucker began to push through the crowd of awed viewers. He got past a boy with braided black hair to see Sam beating a pimpled, beanie wearing kid at Soul Caliber 2.

The game ends and the boy nearly collapsed in tears, "I…I can't believe I lost…TO A GIRL!"

Sam smirked and turned to the crowd, "So…who's next?"

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam leaned against the machine, "Kicking people's butts at video games. Want me to wipe the floor with your face…again?"

Tucker pushed his hat forward, "You're on!"

They both inserted their tokens and selected their players (Tucker chose Astaroth and Sam chose Ivy Valentine). "Ready…FIGHT!" the game called out and the two began to swing their weapons at each other; Sam dodged most of Tucker's strikes and then hitting him in the back with a good combo or two. As they got caught up in the game play they did not notice the eyes watching them from the vents of the arcade.

"Ok…you got the dye," one ghoul asked.

"Yes," a goblin replied, holding up a bottle of pink liquid.

"I got the hex," a second ghoul replied, holding up a glowing orb.

"Let's make this happen," the first ghoul said with a grin.

They proceeded to open the vent and drop a balloon of pink dye on Sam and then a small vial that, upon hitting the ground, burst open and surrounded the two with smoke.

"Sam you ok," Tucker coughed.

Sam had stopped playing and turned towards him. Her hair and clothes were all pink and her eyes were wide and full of…Tucker couldn't place it but it was defiantly off. Tucker's mouth dropped as he realized what it was: happiness and sparkles.

"Call me Samantha! It is proper and ladylike. I'm going to buy myself some cute dolls and get some brighter clothes…lalalalalala," Sam said bubbly, skipping away.

Tucker twitched, "That…was bizarre. Oh well…back to video games!" Tucker went to take his controller again but was hit wit ha massive shock. "Ouch!" Tucker frowned and tried to pull out his PDA but was shocked again. He started to panic and ran for an ATM but is once again shocked, "NO! Electronics…have betrayed me…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried grabbing a random guy by the shirt and shaking him.

"Hey get off!"

* * *

Kurama, else where in the park, looked up thinking he had heard a scream, of course this being an amusement park he just figured it was someone on a ride and sat down at one of the restaurant's tables and set a salad in front of him. Keiko stormed up to him and Kurama brushed the hair from his eyes to ask, "Any luck finding the others?" 

Keiko sighed, "No. Botan went to look for the others on her own so I decided to get some lunch."

"Would you like some of my salad?"

"No thanks, I'll go buy myself a sandwich," Keiko said walking off.

Kurama shrugged and began to eat his salad. Unnoticed by the fox a goblin popped up on the other side of the table and dumped a thin powder over Kurama's napkins. The goblin ducked down just as Kurama reached for the napkin to wipe his hands. Kurama blinked as his hands began to itch; he scratched and realized that his hands were now becoming red and puffy.

Keiko returned with a chicken sandwich from the stand, "Are you okay?"

Kurama continued to scratch his hands, alternating between one and the other, "Ugh…somehow I've been inflicted with poison ivy."

Keiko frowned, "We'd better get you to the health office."

The two set off for the offices but before they get too far a gremlin hurled a vial at Keiko's feet. The smoke cleared and Keiko gasped, as she was now in a large chicken costume, "What's going on!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Skyscraper of Shock, a sky dropper ride, Yusuke and Danny were taking seats next to each other as other people boarded the ride. Botan rushed up next to them and took a seat next to Danny, "Don't run off like that!" 

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Sorry," he said insincerely.

"I can't believe you guys are taking a day off in the middle of such an important investigation…Kuroko is a dangerous individual and you all are just behaving like children at the amusement park while she plans world domination!" The protection bar suddenly comes down on the three and the ride began to rise slowly, "Oh great, I hate these kind of rides," Botan whispered.

"That's funny…you fly around like a maniac on your oar and THIS scares you," Yusuke joked.

Danny gave Botan a reassuring smile, "Relax, it'll be over in a minute." As they reach the top the group all raise their hands to prepare for the drop. Some winged imps perched at the top rapidly clamped a pair of cuffs on Danny and Botan's wrists. "You feel something?"

They both raised their eyes to see they've been cuffed together by pink fuzzy handcuffs. Their eyes widened and both thought the same thing: How the hell did those get there?

"Oh dear," Botan muttered.

The ride suddenly came to a halt, preparing for the drop and a goblin took a part of Danny's boxers, which are sticking out of the back of his pants, and magically stuck it to the ride's tracks.

"HERE WE GO!" a random passenger squealed.

The ride jerked and then plummeted to the ground, the laws of Physics working against Danny and he was given an incredible wedgie as his underwear was yanked up as the ride dropped. Danny's eyes dilated and he let out a loud, agonizing scream so high pitched only dogs could hear it (and the goblin that pranked him, ended up falling off the ride and landing in a garbage can).

The ride reached the bottom and came to a halt, the remains of Danny's boxers rained to the ground. Botan looked at Danny worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Danny twitched and Yusuke whacked him upside the head, "I don't feel well," Danny managed.

Yusuke eyed the underwear falling from the sky, "Well I can only imagine." The bars raise and Danny and Botan got up. Yusuke went to stand as well but he realized he was stuck. "What the hell?"

Botan turned to him, "What's the matter?"

"I can't get out of my seat! Hey Danny…phase me out."

Danny sighed then looked around to make sure no one was watching, he grabbed Yusuke's hand and phased him off of the ride and then they both re-solidified. "Now what was that about," Yusuke muttered angrily.

Botan gasped, "Look!" They turned in the direction that her finger was pointing to see a goblin being pulled out of a garbage can by a group of three winged imps. They looked up and then scrambled off., "Goblins and Imps…both low-level trickster demons."

Yusuke growled, "Those bastards glued me to the seat! Probably cuffed you and Danny too."

"Okay…I'm more pissed off than hurt by that wedgie now!" Danny looked down at the pink fuzzy cuffs and phased out of them as well. The two boys were about to run off after the fleeing tricksters but were distracted by a voice calling to them.

"Danny! Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted, running up to them.

"Kuwabara, anything happen to you," Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes sky ward, "Actually," he began then turned his back to them to reveal an angry looking orange cat plushy stuck to the back of his head, "yes."

Danny and Yusuke tried to contain their laughter but failed miserably and burst into fits of it.

"SHUT UP! It's not that funny…if I try and rip it off my hair will come off with it," Kuwabara protested.

Yusuke managed to compose himself, "Well, me and Danny here were about to maul those gremlins that did this to us…care to join?"

Kuwabara cracked his knuckles with a grin, "Definitely."

The three boys ran off, Botan in pursuit with the pink handcuffs still attached to her wrist, "COULD YOU GET THESE OFF FIRST PLEASE!" They followed the demons to the boarded up remains of Tokyo Phantasm Palace,

"This must be where they stay," Danny muttered.

Yusuke smirked, "Well, let's go kick their ass."

"Be careful…they're bound to have some sort of defenses," Botan warned and the boys headed inside.

* * *

Inside Tokyo Phantasm Palace, Boss is sitting at a small desk looking at different styles of whoopee cushions in a magazine. Suddenly his door burst open and a gremlin rushed in, "Boss! The spirit detective and his friends found us out! They're here!" 

Boss flipped to another page in his magazine, not bothering to look up, "Don't worry…our defense systems should keep them busy."

"No…I mean they're right behind me!"

Yusuke shoved the gremlin aside and the others followed in behind him.

"Well…damn. How'd you get past the hall of mirrors," Boss asked.

"It only took like two minutes to figure that out," Yusuke quipped.

"The piranha pool?"

Danny sweat-dropped, "They were goldfish."

"Yeah…well…what about the wall of spikes?"

Kuwabara smirked, "They were rubber!"

Boss frowned, "The maze of darkness?"

Botan shrugged, "We found the light switch."

"The man eating spiders?"

"Rubber as well," Kuwabara stated.

"Uh…uh…how about my horrible guardian hell beast!"

"You mean the cardboard cut out of Hello Kitty," Danny asked.

"Well how the hell did you make it out of the bottomless pit of no return?" Boss exclaimed.

"You mean the three foot deep hole," Yusuke blinked in puzzlement.

"Dammit, I knew that real estate agent cheated us," Boss cursed.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "Now we're going to beat your face in!"

Boss cackled and jumped on top of his desk, "HA! I've put up a magical barrier around me that no organic matter can pass through!"

Yusuke looked at the ground then picked up a large red brick, "Well…I could throw this brick at your head then."

Boss blinked, "Well…I suppose you COULD do that." Yusuke hurled the brick, knocking the kappa backwards.

"Hey! I wanted to do that," Danny protested.

Yusuke shrugged, "Whatever."

Botan glared over the kappa, "Why were you guys pranking us all over the park?"

"And ruining our day off!"

"And pissing us off!"

Boss picked himself up, rubbing the large bump on his head, "All right, all right…I'll level with ya'. A while ago, around the industrialization of Japan, we trickster demons decided to join together. United we stand divided we fall that sort of junk. Unfortunately to other demons like Oni and Ogres who actually kill people, pulling pranks is….silly. So we thought that by pranking you guys we could get recognition. So if you guys insist you can do with us as you wish."

The group looked at each other then back at Boss. Yusuke then snatched the kappa up by his Hawaiian shirt, "First off undo all the pranks you did on us."

"Done," Boss chocked. He snapped his web-like fingers. Immediately the plushy and cuffs fall off of Kuwabara and Botan.

* * *

Elsewhere Sam was looking at a bunch of pink, frilly dresses. Suddenly the pink dye disintegrated from her and she blinked her eyes, returning to normal, "What the heck am I doing here?" 

Tucker is seen hugging the machinery at the arcade, shock free. A large crowd has gathered around him and a short kid with brown hair frowns, "Dude that's just sick."

Kurama is at the health office and is suddenly cured of the infernal rash and Keiko's chicken costume falls off. They looked at each other and opened their mouths at the same time to comment but then Kurama just shook his head, "I'm not going to ask."

* * *

Boss looked Yusuke in the eyes, "So…we can go scotch free now, right? 

An evil grin crossed Yusuke's face, "Not quite."

Awhile later all the goblins, ghouls, imps, gremlins, and mini demons have been gathered into the Fenton Thermos and Boss is chained up to Botan's oar. Boss looked down at his chains with a pout, "This sucks."

Yusuke shrugged, "well you had it coming to you for wrecking our day off!"

"Well these guys are going straight to prison…are you guys going to stay at the park," Botan asked, hovering in the air above them.

Danny laughed, "No thanks, I say we find Sam and the others and get the hell out of here."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement and jerked a thumb at the large bag of stuffed animals that rested behind him, "You said it and I need to get these stuffed animals to Yukina."

The boys walk off and Botan flies off with the collection of tricksters.

* * *

**Later at the Spirit World Prison**

The ghouls from earlier are now all chained together on a chain gang, cracking open rocks. Boss is chained up next to a large one-eyed demon. The Cyclops glared down at the little kappa, "Who're you supposed to be?"

Boss hefted up his pick ax and smirked, "I'm the guys who pranked the spirit detective.

The Cyclopes grunted and whacked the kappa upside the head with his own ax. Boss collapsed with a groan, "No respect…no respect."

* * *

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't anything here not Danny Phantom or Yu Yu Hakusho. Check out my other fic, Full Metal Alchemist: The Blood Feud, which I highly recommend you reading and reviewing. So please review or I'll send horrible trickster demons to make your life incredibly awkward XD

Also...does anyone else think it weird/funny that THIS chapter took place during number 13 (chapter number wise)? We didn't plan it that way either...we just wanted to do something amusing with pranks...we didn't realize it would be chapter 13...also it may be a bit much but next chapter is Omake (since that occurs every 7th chapter...for no reason in particular) SO

NEXT CHAPTER: OMAKE SPECIAL STRIKES AGAIN!


	14. Omake Special Part Duh

AN: Sorry about the hiatus guys...me and Ninja have been busy. This OMAKE should have been out before Halloween but it's nearly Turkey Day now...jeeze. Anyways please enjoy and review...you guys are starting to slack!

* * *

((A Not So Great Prank Idea))

We join our two favorite authors at their planning table going over ideas for Chapter 13 of _Han Rei_. Ninja taps on his desk with a pen then suddenly snaps his fingers, "I've got it Sirius!"

Sirius looks up from her computer, "Let's hear it."

Ninja holds up a drawing of a chibi Kurama, "Well for Kurama I was thinking we have a goblin," he flips the drawing to show a goblin lowering himself down to hover over Kurama's head, the fox is oblivious, "pour hair evaporator gel on Kurama's head." Ninja flips to the next drawing which is of chibi Kurama with no hair and crying, the goblin cackles.

Sirius blinks, "Wait…back up…you aren't suggesting…"

Ninja finishes her sentence, "Kurama go bald? YES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sirius jumped up and lunged at Ninja, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ninja ducked, "Uh oh."

Sirius spun around, "No one touches the fox's hair!" She shouts, eyes dilated in fury, a hoard of fan girls pops up out of no where behind her, glaring at the now small Ninja.

"AH GOD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…or put me in humiliating doujinshi!" Ninja pleads, falling to his knees and cringing before the hoard.

Sirius cackles, "That's what I thought…now be a good boy and write a DECENT prank…that keeps Kurama's hear in tact."

Ninja winces, "Will do.

((END))

((The Staff's Halloween Party))

"So how do I look," Ninja asked, putting in a fake pair of fangs and adjusting the fur collar around his neck. He was dressed as Greed from Full-Metal Alchemist and was looking good.

Sirius smirked and slashed her cardboard key blade with a flourish, "Good…but nothing beats my Sora costume." Sirius, although a girl, had decided to cosplay as the recent obsession of her gaming life: Kingdom Hearts.

"Please…Greed would eat Sora alive."

"That would be Gluttony but I assume you mean kick Sora's ass…and you are mistaken…Sora would defiantly win."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Sirius quipped. The two glared at each other for a bit but the sound a doorbell distracted her, "GUESTS!" Sirius dashed to the door and yanked it open to find the evil villains dressed in their costume glory. Nightshade wore a pair of green pants and a white shirt, a pillow stuffed underneath in a mock attempt at Peter Griffin from Family Guy. Next to him stood Kaitouai dressed in leather as Morrigan Aensland from Drakstalkers. Hasaki stood next to her in a yellow jump suit and a katana in hand as The Bride from Kill Bill Vol. 1 while Kuroko stood in the front of our friends as none other than the champion of love and justice Sailor Moon. If that wasn't weird enough, Akumugi was stuck in a blow-up costume of The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man from the Ghostbusters movie. Sirius held her tongue as to stop herself from laughing, "What…great costumes guys. Kuroko may I ask WHY you are Sailor Moon?"

Kuroko stepped across the doorway, her costumed henchmen following her, "She is the most feared person in her world…she has destroyed countless people…who better to go as than the fearsome Sailor Moon."

Sirius sweat-dropped, "Riiiggghhhttt." The doorbell rang again and Sirius, still near the door, opened it again to reveal the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. From left to right it was Keiko dressed to look like Winry from Full Metal Alchemist, Kuwabara in a very convincing Elvis get-up (blue suede shoes sold separately), and Yusuke sporting a very convincing costume of Gene Starwind from Outlaw Star. Behind these three stood Kurama, an 'x' mark on his cheek and his hair tied back so he could pull off his costume as Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Hiei stood beside Kurama, his outfit pretty much the same thing he always wore except his bandana was now all black as opposed to the usual white. Botan stood beside the both of them, her blue hair tucked up under a hat and a baggy red shirt on with a star on the chest and tight, long white pants, clearly trying to impersonate Homestar Runner of fame. "Great costumes guys!"

"Oh let me see," Ninja said running to the door. He noticed Hiei and frowned, "Hiei…why aren't you dressed up?"

"I am dressed up fool."

"Uhm…really? That looks like the same thing you always wear."

Hiei pushed past him and muttered, "I'm wearing all black to mourn the sanity of you fools…because all of your sanity is obviously dead." With that said he plopped on the couch and scowled at anyone that came near him.

"Hiei isn't much of a party person…he only came because we promised him ice cream," Kurama muttered.

((To Be Continued))

((Kuroko's Dream Come True…Sort Of))

Kiyoshi stood at the alter awaiting his bride. Suddenly the doors burst open and there stands Kuroko. Her eyes burn with a black darkness and in her outstretched arm is the head of the bride. Kuroko smiles as those gather try to wrap their heads around what they are seeing. Kiyoshi's eyes widen, "What…what have you done?"

"Kiyoshi! I have brought for you the highest gift a shadow demon can give…the head of her rival! Aren't you happy…what else will please you," Kuroko asked, her arm lowering.

Kiyoshi is silent for a moment then smiles, "That is SO romantic Kuroko. For one to love another so much they would commit murder to marry them I have no choice…I WILL marry you!"

"Oh Kiyoshi!" Kuroko shouts, running to Kiyoshi. She drops the head, which rolls away and stops at one of the guest's feet, whom promptly faints. Kuroko embraces Kiyoshi and the two kiss passionately as the crowd stares on…flabbergasted.

"Kuroko…Lady Kuroko…wake up," a voice whispered.

Kuroko sat up in her bed, looked around, then cursed, "Every time damn it!"

((END))

((The Staff's Halloween Party, Part Two))

"Where are Yukina, Genkai, and Koenma," Sirius asked, shutting the door.

"They'll be later," Keiko said, making her way over to Yusuke who was having a glaring match with Akumugi.

The doorbell rang again and Ninja got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Danny in long black robes with a scar on his forehead (Harry Potter), Sam in a long brown, gothic style dress (Robin Sena from Witch Hunter Robin) and Tucker dressed as the Terminator from the movie of the same name. Danny beamed, "Happy Halloween Ninja!"

Once the majority of the party guests had arrived various Halloween games were played. There was a bobbing for apples contest, pumpkin carving competition, and even a 'Pin The Wart on the Witch,' game. Yusuke tried to be funny by pinning the wart on Kuroko but she just pummeled him to the ground using her moon scepter. The party was in full swing when the doorbell rang again. Danny, whom was closest to the door, answered it, "Hello?" he asked opening the door for a young girl with braided pink hair.

"Hey nitwit," the short pink haired girl said with a smirk.

Danny blinked, "Excuse me?"

Yusuke peered over Danny's shoulder and burst into laughter, "Nice costume Grandma."

Danny looked to Yusuke, "What are you talking about? Who is this?"

Yusuke laughed even harder, "That's Genkai stupid."

"WAAAHHH?" Danny exclaimed.

"That's right…now move it I want a caramel apple," she said, shoving past Danny.

"But…wha…how did…what the hell is going on," Danny exclaimed.

Yusuke shook his head, "It's a long story."

((To Be Continued))

((Time for a Tea Party))

The boys slam the warehouse door open and stare agape at the scene before them. Kuroko sits on a small cushion on the floor, a pink and white china tea set before her, and her minions sitting on either side of her. They are laughing merrily and Kuroko is pouring tea for Nightshade. She looks up to see Yusuke, Danny, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei standing in the door way, "Oh I'm so glad you could show up…care for some tea?"

OO

Nightshade smiles and picks up a small frosted cookie, "I don't know about you…but these cookies are absolutely to DIE for."

Hasaki quietly sips some tea, "…"

Kuroko nods, "Oh bit you must simply try this cake…it is so moist!"

Yusuke scratches the back of his head in confusion, "I…I thought you were leading us into a trap?"

Kuroko giggles girlishly, "Oh you silly boy…I _said_ we were going to have a tea party. Sit! Sit! It's getting cold." Kuroko pats a cushion next to her.

"Okay…I'm going to walk out, shut this door behind me, and pretend this is just some awful dream," Danny says.

((END))

((The Staff Halloween Party, Part Three))

Kuwabara looked at his watch and sighed, 'Yukina was supposed to be here an hour ago…I wonder what she dressed up as,' he thought.

Sam glanced at Kuwabara, "What's wrong Kuwabara?"

"My precious flower Yukina isn't here yet," he muttered.

Sam rolled her eyes skyward, 'He's worse than Danny that time he was put under Ember's spell,' she thought. "Well I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Meanwhile, in the back rooms, Botan and Sirius were trying to coax Yukina out of the room. The truth was that she had arrived awhile ago and had asked Sirius and Botan to throw a costume together for her. With evil grins they had given her the only costume they had. Now she refused to come out because of what the costume was, "Come on Yukina…you look great in it…besides you know how much Kuwabara loves bunnies and kitties and stuff like that," Sirius said to the closed door.

"Yeah…he's bound to LOVE your costume," Botan added.

"But…I look silly…I've never worn anything like THIS before," Yukina muttered from behind the door.

Sirius sighed, "Look it's either this or go naked because I'm NOT giving you your kimono back."

There was silence behind the door and then it opened, "Fine," Yukina muttered.

"Great I'll go announce you," Sirius said, rushing off.

"No wait!" Yukina shouted. She made a move to slam the door shut again but Botan stopped her and dragged her out.

"And now…presenting Yukina," Sirius cried.

Yukina was shoved out front and everyone gasped. Yukina was dressed as a Playboy bunny. The most extreme reactions however were from Kuwabara, who got a nose bleed and then fell over in a dead faint, and Hiei.

Hiei gripped his sword and in a flash was after Sirius, who took off running, "IT WAS ALL WE HAD LEFT! HIEI DON'T KILL ME! AUGH!"

((End))

((Final Jeopardy))

Jeopardy music plays as Ninja, dressed in a poor imitation of Alex Trebeck, walks up behind a podium, "And welcome back…this is our final round of Jeopardy. The contestants have already wagered so let's see what they answered to the following statement: "The Lunch Lady Ghost was this to the hero Danny Phantom." Kaitouai what was your wager?"

Kaitouai winks at the audience, "I wagered Kurama's sweet ass."

Ninja coughed, "Uhm…well…let's see your answer."

"What is first lover?"

At this Ninja fell over and Danny, who was in the audience, stood up, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

Ninja pulled himself together, "I'm sorry…that's not correct…Sam what did you wager?"

"50,000 dollars and the question is 'What is first villain," Sam stated matter-o-factly.

"Congratulations Sam, you're our winner."

((End))

* * *

REVIEW 


	15. Dead to You

The moon was a slender crescent hanging low over the Tokyo sky line. Atop a tall business building a woman stood. She wore a white lab coat over a plain black skirt and red top, her black hair pulled into a bun, and she stared out at the city with blank eyes. A solitary black cloud drifted across the moon and simultaneously four people materialized on the building.

The woman spun around, sensing their presence, and immediately a change overcame her. Her clothes shifted and warped into a purple kimono. Her hair fell from her bun and grew down in waves to her back. She opened her eyes to reveal silver irises. She gave a cold smile to her four followers, "Have you brought it?"

The four lifted their heads to reveal the familiar faces of Akumugi, Kaitouai, Hasaki, and Nightshade. Akumugi stood up and presented an old sword to Kuroko.

She took it and unsheathed it, letting it glitter in the moonlight. "Yes…this is indeed the sword that sealed me, Mashiro."

Hasaki stood now, unsheathing her own sword, "Shall I destroy it mistress?"

"No my dear, this sword possesses great power…power I can use against those meddlesome boys." Kuroko swung the sword through the air a few times and smiled, "If I remember correctly it can control and summon spirits and apparitions…spirits like the little Halfa."

Nightshade stood and laughed, "You're going to make him turn on the others."

Kuroko shook her head, "Far more sinister than that Nightshade…but first I need you four to go collect the little boy…it's time we up the game's a bit."

* * *

((The Next Day))

The sun stretched its rays over the grounds of Genkai's temple. It was promising to be a wonderful Saturday morning. At least for those sleeping in that morning; Danny, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had been summoned for training. How Genkai had gotten all of them together this early in the morning would remain a mystery to even Koenma…but they were there and Genkai was ready to run them to hell and back. Genkai had tried to find Hiei that morning but he had mysteriously disappeared and not even Kurama could find him.

Danny yawned and started to fall asleep where he stood but Genkai suddenly appeared before him and punched him in the gut. Danny keeled over, "Augh!"

"Halfwit, this is not nap time…we are here to train you…especially you…so that you can fight Kuroko and not get killed," Genkai growled.

"But it's like four in the morning," Danny moaned, "I'm not awake yet."

"We'll just have to wake you up then won't we? Drop and give me ten."

"Only ten…whew that's a relief," Danny said, dropping to the ground.

Genkai smirked, "No…ten thousand. Start pushing."

Danny groaned and dropped to the floor. He started to do them and got to about fifty when Genkai stopped him, "Alright…time for some physical sparring," Danny grinned excitedly and Genkai cut him off, "with OUT the use of your powers."

"What! But why?"

"Because…I'm sure there have been times when you've been cut off and could only sit and get your ass beat…well not anymore…we're going to whip you into shape." Genkai said turning to Kurama. "You fight him Kurama, you have the most control."

Kurama nodded and stepped up to face Danny. Danny gulped and shifted into what he had seen the others use as a fighting stance and held his hands up. Genkai smirked, 'At least he pays attention,' she thought.

Although that was the last good thing she thought. Danny was on the ground in less that a minute thanks to Kurama's quick movements. Genkai sighed and asked Kurama to try and slow himself down and he obliged…but Danny was still down in about a minute. "Alright…stop…Kurama I want you to spend the next few hours teaching Danny some decent fighting moves. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you help him."

And thus an entire morning was spent attempting to teach Danny how to fight. Genkai watched from the sidelines with a scowl. It would take awhile for him to actually make any improvement but the only way to learn how to fight well was from experience. Little did she know just how much experience he would receive in just a few minutes…

Danny collapsed to the floor, laying flat on his back panting for breath. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all stared down at him, "Maybe we should give him a break," Kuwabara muttered.

Yusuke laughed, "Are you kidding…this is nothing compared to what granny put me through when I was training."

Danny groaned, "I can't take this…I'll never be able to beat Kuroko at this rate."

"Hey…don't sweat it…we'll give you a break alright," Yusuke said and the three left the room to speak with Genkai.

Danny sat up wearily and looked to the door they had left by; he noticed a familiar figure standing in the doorway. "Sam…how long have you been there?"

Sam shrugged, "Yukina told me you'd be back here…you look like hell Danny."

"Gee, thanks Sam," he muttered wiping the sweat from his brow, "the guys were just putting me through a work out from hell so I'm surprised I don't look worse."

Sam sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder, "Don't feel down Danny…from what I've heard these guys have been fighting baddies for years…you've only been doing it for a few months now. You'll get better I know it…you just have to pace yourself," she said with a smile.

"Well, well…isn't this touching?"

Sam and Danny gasped as Kaitouai, Akumugi, Hasaki, and Nightshade all appeared around them. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and stood up protectively, "What are you four doing here?"

Akumugi grinned under the bandages around his face, "We'll give you three guesses ghost boy."

Kaitouai stepped forward and took a grab for Sam. Danny's eyes glowed green and he suddenly went intangible and pulled him and Sam under the floorboards of the temple. He reappeared behind Kaitouai, without Sam and in his ghost mode, and kicked her square in the back. Kaitouai stumbled forward and spun around, "So you got rid of the little girl…perfect she would have only gotten in the way anyways."

"You leave Sam out of this," Danny growled lunging at the woman but Akumugi grabbed him from behind.

"You still haven't guessed why we're here."

Suddenly Akumugi's arm caught fire and he let go of Danny and stumbled back, "Shit! Shit! Put it out!" He shouted and everyone turned to the window where Hiei stood with a scowl.

"Well, well if it isn't the little imp," Hasaki said, drawing her two katana. Hiei drew his own blade and the two disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Danny kicked Akumugi away and launched himself at the bandaged man. Kaitouai made to go after them but a vine wrapped around her ankle and caused her to pitch forward. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "So the hottie fox demon has come…lovely," she said. Kurama glared at her from the doorway where he stood with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Sam who had gone to get them.

"I'll handle her. Yusuke you take Nightshade and Kuwabara you watch over Sam in case any of them get out of our grasp," Kurama muttered.

Kuwabara frowned, "Awh man…how come I can't fight."

"Look you protect the girl alright…I'll give you first dibs on Kuroko if she shows up," Yusuke promised. Kuwabara scowled but agreed and the two sprung after their opponents.

((Hiei vs. Hasaki))

The two appeared and disappeared through the trees outside the temple, their swords striking faster than the human eye could follow. Hiei wondered to himself why the four followers of Kuroko had appeared so randomly, they were up to something and he wondered what. He parried a strike from Hasaki and slashed out with his own katana. Hasaki blocked it and then pushed him back, 'God damn woman,' he thought.

Hasaki smirked at the perspiration appearing on Hiei's brow, "You amuse me imp…that cold hatred in your eyes is familiar to me."

Hiei growled, "Stop talking wench."

She frowned and made a move to cut Hiei's head off but he ducked and appeared behind her, his blade to her throat, "Why are you here?"

Hiei was surprised to find she did not struggle against his hold, instead she smiled and leaned back to whisper in Hiei's ear, "We're here for the ghost child…soon he will be dead to you."

((Kurama vs. Kaitouai))

Kurama pulled back on his whip, sending Kaitouai flying across the room. She slammed into a nearby wall and slid to the floor. She recovered quickly though and picked herself up, her black wings opening, she hissed at Kurama, "I don't care how pretty you are…I'm not one for rough play." She launched herself at Kurama; claws extended, and started taking swipes at him. Kurama dodged nimbly from side to side then, when he was far enough away, struck out with his whip, cutting across Kaitouai's cheek. Kaitouai reached up and touched the blood, "God how many times must I tell you I HATE PEOPLE MARING MY FACE!" Her eyes glowed red and she began to flap her wings, gaining air and flew straight for Kurama.

Kurama flicked his whip at her and it wrapped around her waist. He swung her over his head and into another wall. She crashed through it and the rubble collapsed around her.

((Yusuke vs. Nightshade))

Yusuke fired off a blast from his spirit gun at Nightshade, but was disappointed when the blast merely deflected off of the blades Nightshade had made manifest with his hands. Yusuke decided the spirit gun blasts weren't working, 'Can't use my shotgun either cause the others might get hit,' he thought.

"Pay attention punk," Nightshade shouted as he slashed at Yusuke's abdomen. Yusuke jumped back and then punched Nightshade in the face. Nightshade licked the black blood from his lips then started after Yusuke again.

((Danny vs. Akumugi))

Danny blasted at Akumugi with ectoplasm blasts but Akumugi simply deflected the blasts with a thought. "You're so weak ghost boy…I don't how you've lasted this long against us," he chuckled. Danny growled and made his ghost energy shift into its bo staff form. He spun it around and went to slam it down on Akumugi's head but the bandaged man simply caught it in his hands and grinned manically.

"You know I really pity weaklings like you. Personally, I was never weak. I was once a powerful half demon feared by all in the village I lived. They thought they could destroy me with fire…but even that merely scarred me…why do you think Kuroko hired me…hired any of us…we are powerful and none of you can beat us," he boasted.

"We'll see about that," Danny quipped, pushing harder on the staff.

"Yes…I guess we will…NOW!" Akumugi shouted.

Suddenly Kaitouai sprang from the rubble and flew straight for Sam. Kuwabara jumped in the way but Kaitouai shoved him aside with her telekinesis and dove into Sam, overshadowing her much like she did Yukina when they first introduced themselves. Danny, distracted, spun around, "SAM!"

"Not so fast," Kaitouai said from within Sam. The others daren't move for fear of what Kaitouai would do with Sam. Akumugi tossed Kaitouai/Sam a dagger, she caught it easily, and then held it against her own neck, "One step closer and I kill the girl…you ghost boy…detransform now!"

Danny's eyes widened, "No you can't hurt Sam!" He made to step forward but Kaitouai/Sam pressed the dagger closer to her throat, a trickle of blood appeared.

"I said power down boy!"

Danny stopped abruptly and lowered his head, 'She…she's not kidding,' he thought. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to go back to human mode.

"What do you want?" Yusuke shouted seeing as Danny was in shock.

"Simple…you all dead so that Kuroko may rule," Nightshade answered.

Suddenly Hasaki appeared back in the room and ran at Danny. Before he could stop her or even think about what was happening the sword Hasaki was carrying pierced through Danny's abdomen. Danny cried out in excruciating pain as the blood began to spread across his white shirt. Kaitouai, satisfied, stepped out of Sam. Sam blinked, confused at first, she snapped back to reality when she saw Danny with a sword through him and she screamed in horror.

Hasaki caught the boy before he fell forward and pulled the sword out. Kurama noticed the hilt and scowled, "That sword…"

Yusuke, realizing what they had just done to his friend, held up his hand and fired off a large blast at Kaitouai and Hasaki, "GOD DAMN YOU!" However, they and the two male villains had disappeared.

Sam collapsed to the floor in anguish, "This can't be happening…he can't be…he can't be!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama couldn't bear to look at her but each of them was lost in their own thoughts of what they had just witnessed. The same thought was on each of their minds though…was Danny Fenton really…dead?

Hiei stood a top a tall tree watching the scene unfold before him, his thoughts drifted back to Hasaki's words, _We're here for the ghost child…soon he will be dead to you_. He scowled as the wind picked up in the trees and he stared up at the cloudy sky, and then disappeared.

_To Be Continued_…

* * *

**AN:** So hope all my US friends had an excellent Turkey Day and stuff and also enjoyed this chapter of Han Rei. We're just about to enter the arch of the story I was REALLY looking forward to…it's going to be so awesome! Next chapter is where things get real complicated and if this chapter shocked you…you just wait. Only hint I'll give is just think about 'The Ultimate Enemy' and you may have an idea of what me and Crimson Ninja have in store! BWAHAHAHAHAHA…**REVIEW XD**


End file.
